The Other Man
by Cesia14
Summary: Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life
1. A Painful Confession

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 01/12/13 (SATURDAY) 10:33 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms." This story is half-cooked XD it means incomplete. So, I guess the rest are gonna be me, "The Editor's" job x) I might force FairyTailFreak-san and Fullbuster1597 to help me out. GrayLu Fans lets finish this story "TOGETHER" ^^ Any ideas is acceptable. Working together with other GrayLu Fans would be my dream come true~  
**

**Chapter 1**

**A Painful Confession**

The crystal moon shone brightly across the darkness of night, as the frosty stars burned dimly for midnight was approaching the city of Magnolia.

In the middle of the city of Magnolia – sirens screeched out loud, police forces, ambulances, fire brigades and hundreds of people crowded around the most horrific car crash in time!

People of authority lines the streets like stitches, as the dead, injured, lost and survivors of the car crash scattered everywhere. Medics, doctors, fire rangers, police, families, friends, and even ordinary strangers all tried to help the authorities sort out this awful mess!

But… in the distance… a dark figure stood there watching the catastrophe and grinned wickedly. "Another one down…. two more to go." And walked off, smiling at his sick victory….

The night went on as the authorities tried hard to sort out this terrible mess.

Gray Fullbuster, one of the richest men, leader of the Fullbuster Clan and owner of the Fairy Tail Corp. was present at the car crash site.

He received emergencies calls that his arranged future wife to be was caught in the car crash – Juvia Lockser.

Gray drove to the private hospital that he ordered Juvia to be escorted to, and now he was there. He reached Juvia's room without much trouble, and went in – to find her asleep.

Juvia was definitely asleep. Gray looked at the woman he knew all his life, and never loved more than as a **cousin**. The car she was in crushed her whole figure. Her face had horrible cuts and bruises. He instantly knew that there was little chance that she would survive….

As midnight passed over, Juvia woke… her dark blue eyes searched the room she was in, and rested on the dark figure standing by the window. She instantly knew that it was him….

"Gray-sama…." Juvia's voice was very weak, she didn't even recognize her own voice!

"Are you alright?" His voice came from the window, as she felt his eyes snapped to her.

"For now… yes. But – but – " Juvia was breathing swiftly, trying to speak.

"Stop, Juvia. Just rest." Came a strong firm order.

"Listen to me, Gray…." Juvia whispered urgently, the pain from the car accident rapidly stabbed her injured body. She felt she had little time….

"Not now, Juvia. Just rest!" The voice answered back a tired, but firm reply.

"No! You and I know that I don't have much time!" Juvia rasped out painfully.

"Don't talk like that Juvia!" The replying voice ordered firmly again.

"But Gray, I have to tell you something! Its about – " Juvia tried again, pain spread through her body as she tried to sit up.

"Enough!" Gray's voice cut through the room like a blade. He took long strides next to Juvia's bed, and pushed her down softly. Then he spoke in a much calmer, but still firm voice. "Juvia, you have just been pulled out of car accident! Just rest, ok?"

"No! I need to tell you something! Gray, I'm not going to survive! You and I know that! Stop refusing me!" Her voice was like a final plead, and sent pain bombing on her lungs for air.

"Alright, Juvia. But only a few words." Gray sat down on a chair next to Juvia's bed. His attention focused on his dying cousin, and **arranged** fiancé.

"Lucy Heartfilia…." Juvia spoke her name out like a curse.

"Excuse me?" Gray's face darken with an anger expression, his eyes grew cold and empty. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

"You – you know that night? That night when she left?" Juvia hesitated a lot knowing Gray never spoke about Lucy Heartfilia or that awful night.

"Yes." Gray's voice was tight, under control and full of anger and hatred. "Why are you talking about that woman now, Juvia?"

"Because she is innocent!" Juvia's voice rang out into a deadly silence. "I lied to you!"

"Innocent…? Lied to me…? Juvia, what the hell are you talking about?" Gray tried to hide the shock in his voice, but couldn't quite do it.

"I lied. She wasn't – wasn't the one in the photos, Gray. She never was with that man… never in the photos… never like that." Juvia took a deep breath and continued slowly. "I set it up, with your sisters… to get – get her out of your life."

Silence. A silence that stretched out uncomfortable settled in….

"Why?" The word painfully escaped Gray's throat – a throat that tightened with a wild melee of surging hot emotions. "I **_loved_** her, Juvia."

Gray rose to stand up. His hands clenched tightly turning white, barely able to control the burst of violence erupting inside him. If Juvia wasn't half – dead already, and if she wasn't lying helplessly on the hospital bed….he would..

"Why?" Gray harshly cried. The old powerful anger and hatred turned on, and was building…. Struggling to understand what Juvia was saying, what she meant, where this was leading….

'_Juvia, and my own sisters!_' Gray thought angrily. The woman, his own cousin and arranged fiancé that he trusted! And his own sisters! His own flesh and blood! He trusted them before Lucy Heartfilia… because they were family! **_Family_!** And family honour meant that his commitment and trust went to them first!

"What satisfaction could it have given you? Destroying my love and my trust for her…." Gray tightly threw at Juvia. '_That stabbed me so deeply in my heart… I never let any other woman into it._' He thought savagely afterwards.

"I love you, Gray! I wanted you!" Juvia choked out painfully, the pain yet relief of finally confession dug deep in her.

"What about my sisters?" Gray asked her, ignoring her outburst of love for him. His voice under tight control again – masking his emotional state. '_If she really loved me, she would have wanted me to be truly happy._'

"Aunt Ur wanted her out." Juvia replied quietly. "So, your sisters helped me to get rid – rid of her." Each word caused her relief but then pain, emotionally and physically.

"Mother…?" Gray questioned with disbelief coursing through his tensed up body.

"Aunt Ur thought Lucy Heartfilia is never – not suitable for you. She – she had already wanted you to marry… me." The reasons of the truth about Lucy Heartfilia felt like hot stabs to Gray's heart.

"I was… jealous of her, Gray. I saw you fall in love with her. You loved her. I wanted you… to turn to me… fall in love with me…." Juvia breathed out softly, guiltily.

Gray only shook his head, not knowing how and not wanting to answer. His troubled mind was spinning wildly, trying to put the pieces together….

"Doesn't matter," he finally growled out, dropping back onto the chair under the weight of crushing despair.

Six years has passed since then, and life has moved on. No way in hell, Lucy Heartfilia would _ever_ consider getting back together with him… after the way he'd brutally sliced through everything she'd said, and rejected her.

"I forgive you and my sisters, Juvia." Gray continued but he voice was forced under control again. "I'm sorry that things… have come out the way it is…."

Gray had to bear with this… his cousin and now in his mind ex – fiancé was slowing leaving him…. Let his cousin be at peace with herself now… and his sisters are at peace in their graves now….

"Its not your fault, Gray." Juvia whispered gently, at last she was accepting fate. "But there's only more thing I got to tell you – "

"You'd said enough." Gray cut in tersely, wanting to block out thoughts of Lucy Heartfilia and trying to save Juvia from any more extreme distress.

"No, please listen…." Juvia's dark blue eyes begged patience. And Gray waited, hating the way Juvia dragged in more air in effort to say more.

"Lucy… was – was pregnant…."

"What?" Gray felt his whole world turned completely inside out, and his troubled mind spun again. '_She couldn't of been pregnant! She didn't look pregnant! It was our first time for fuck's sake!_'

But Juvia's eyes told him another story and the certainty in her orbs was undoubtedly real! This made him ask bizarrely. "How do you know?"

"Her stepmother came to Aunt Ur… with proof." Juvia replied at once.

"Why not to me?" Gray continued.

"The bitch was… after money." Came her rasped reply.

"Did she get it?" Gray's deadly curiosity made him speak.

"Yes. I don't know if Lucy – Lucy gave birth… but you might be a father, Gray." Tears filled her eyes, she closed her eyelids as her breathed in deeply and choked out. "I'll never be a mother."

"Don't give up, Juvia!" Gray commanded. "Don't you dare give up! You're my cousin –damnmit!"

"I was… never… never your fiancé." Juvia returned back as her body flooded with pain. "I was… just… just – your cousin."

"Then stay here and be my cousin, Juvia!" Gray noticed her eyes growing dull, her face filled with pain, and her body was going horrible weak. He reached out and grabbed Juvia's fragile hand, willing his own powerfully strong life – force to go into the broken, injured body on the hospital bed.

Juvia smiled a weak, faint smile.

Gray simply looked at her, knowing what would inevitably happen… he placed a genuine smile on his despairing face.

Juvia drew in a last breath and she spoke her final words between them….

"Find… Lucy."

~to be continued~

_**Graylu Fan Moto:**_

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Another drama, but come on! Who doesn't like drama? ~ I'm pretty sure some of you are tired of having Juvia as a bitch. One time is enough for me XD But who knows maybe after more stories, I'll have her as a bitch again~"  
**_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

**GrayLu Fan News: ^^ As I have said, this story is half-cooked. So, Graylu Fans! Lets get our brain thinking, nee~ This story is still under edited. ****MizEvilBlossoms**-san got up to a few good chapters, so I'm hoping after where she left off the chapter that we could get at least some ideas or catch on from that part. I'll take any help! Do you like this story? Well, just PM me if you wanna volunteer. Lets finish this story "TOGETHER" Graylu Fans ^-^  



	2. Meet The Heartfilia Family

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 01/13/13 (SUNDAY) 9:15 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms." This story is half-cooked XD it means incomplete. So, I guess the rest are gonna be me, "The Editor's" job x) I might force FairyTailFreak-san and Fullbuster1597 to help me out. GrayLu Fans lets finish this story "TOGETHER" ^^ Any ideas is acceptable. Working together with other GrayLu Fans would be my dream come true~  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Meet the Heartfilia Family**

The glowing sun burned brightly as a light wind carried rosy pink cherry blossom petals of Fiore, across Hargeon Park.

Families, children, couples and teenagers all rested in the beautiful park, as the afternoon came closer.

Lucy Hearfilia was walking happily, thinking nothing could be better than this, nothing could compare to her happiness now…. Her children was walking, talking and laughing with her.

The five-year-old twin boys walked along side their mother cheerfully, both holding onto of her one soft hands each.

Grey and Grayson Heartfilia were simply gorgeous! Both had beautifully messy, raven hair and very cute faces. Their clothes matched each other, both wearing navy blue – their favorite color – and white.

The only thing that could tell the twin boys apart were their big and gorgeous eyes.

Grey, who was first born, had dark blue fused with his chocolate brown eyes. It was very clear, yet you would have to look straight into his eyes to see. While Grayson had eyes of complete dark blue… they simply looked heavenly gorgeous!

The family of three were walking home after a long day at school. Lucy was a primary teacher, and her brilliant twins were in kindergarten. The twins were excitedly telling their mother everything they had learnt today in class. And Lucy was contently listening and responding as she watched her clever boys describe their day….

"Mummy! The class listened to Grayson read today! He was good!" Grey beamed proudly at his younger brother.

"No, Mummy! Grey help with words!" Grayson said shyly back.

Grayson was the quieter twin, more passive and weaker than Grey. Lucy noticed this from the day they were born. Grey was always stronger, more confident and energetic.

However, Grey never let Grayson feel that. He always tried to boost Grayson's confidence in and out of class. He gave Grayson everything first like sweets, a chance to read, play, talk, and anything else five year olds do.

In fact, Grey was heavily protective over Grayson – as if he knew he was Grayson's little guardian angel….

"Only one word! What was it, Grayson?" Grey looked straight at his younger brother, willing him to talk more.

"Television…." Grayson looked down at his small white trainers.

"Oh my, baby! That is a hard word. I had trouble saying the word 'potty', when I was your age!" Grayson looked at his mother, and smiled a little. "I love you, baby! Well done for trying, ne?" Grayson's smile brightened.

"Thank you, Mummy…." He squeezed Lucy's hand tighter.

Grey looked from his mother to his sibling in affection. He loved them both and knew they loved him back. Grey was a very happy child… but one thing was nagging at him lately. Something he refused to talk to his mother about…. '_Daddy… who and where are you?_'

"Grey…." Lucy bent down to look at her first son… knowing that something has been troubling him for a while. His eyes held a dark glow, a sad glow that hurt her broken heart. '_What is this sadness in him?_'

"Mummy! Look! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Grayson shouted as he ran to the edge of the road!

"Oh, no! Grayson, come back here!" Lucy in a flash – stood up and shouted in a fright. '_When did he let go of my hand?_'

But she didn't have to do anything next, because Grey had already told off and walked his twin back to her. "Mummy told you to wait for her, Grayson! Bad boy! Take Mummy's hand, now!" Grey sure did sound authoritarian, as his voice was firm.

"I'm sorry…." Grayson kept saying quietly.

"Just stay with mummy. Okay?" Lucy lifted Grayson up and placed him on her hip, smiled softly and continued to walk while holding Grey's hand too.

"Sorry, Mummy…." Grayson said sadly.

"Hey! You wanted ice cream right? Well, lets get some!" Lucy laughed happily, putting Grayson down to walk across the road to the ice cream van. They made their way to the ice cream van and Lucy looked at Grayson.

"What will it be?" Lucy smiled cheerfully.

"Chocolate, Mummy… please." Grayson answered back, he turned into a shy guy again.

"Okay, and Grey? Lucy pulled Grey close to her, as she smiled at him.

Grey smiled back. "Mummy, you know me! Chocolate, please!" He laughed along with Grayson, as Lucy happily ordered their ice cream. She chose vanilla for herself.

The chubby ice cream man waved '_bye bye_' to the twins, and served his next customers. As the trio walked down their street to the house Lucy grew up in… Lucy felt memories bounce into her mind….

'_So many things have happen since him…. Me, becoming pregnant with twins! My father becoming seriously ill because of work and me… Laxus and Cana died while I was pregnant in that plane crash coming to see me… then father died when the twins were only eighteen months after birth…. _'

Lucy sighed unhappily, terribly missing her father, bigger brother and her sister in law….

'Erza_ is no longer in Hargeon and not speaking to me… me, taking a job as teacher which barely meets my children's needs… me, again unable to finish my university degree for modelling like mother did… my horrid step mother, Karen Lilica who has never been there for me, and God knows where she is… and now a new man….'_

Lucy blushed lightly at that last thought. Six _celibate_ years may have passed for her, raising her twins included and coping with her job, family crises…. But now, she has found someone… someone who could be the twin's father figure… someone who seemed to like her deeply. And maybe – just maybe it could turn to _love_…?

"Wow! Look at the blue car, Mummy!" Grayson cried, pointing excitedly at the dark streamline sexy blue car, which just parked on the other side of her street.

Lucy's gaze jerked to it instantly. A blue Ferrari – completely recognisable since she had been around in one – with a man she fell in love with once – in his car….

All of sudden, she had to take a deep breath as painful memories washed over her. Especially when she was just thinking about a father, the man she was currently dating, for the twins.

"Mummy! Could we get a cool car like that one?" Grey pointed in the fabulous car's direction. Her twins stood looking at the awesome car in awe, clearly struck by their favorite color and the car's racy style – just like she had once been….

"We don't need a car." Came her calm reply. '_As if I can afford one!_' she added that silently to herself. Lucy was barely keeping her late father's house, on top of _all_ of their expenses!

"But other mummies pick up their kids by cars!" Came Grayson's input. And Lucy had to think hard not to cave in, not now!

"Think of the positive side of things, boys. We get exercise and live near school, and we to go through the Hargeon Park everyday!" Lucy squealed to try and turn her babies to her side. "Plus we are very lucky! We get to enjoy the beautiful sunshine and cherry blossom trees!"

"Its not so good when it rains, Mummy…." Came Grey's reply looking slightly sad at her. That tore at Lucy heart painfully.

"Hang on a minute! I thought you liked wearing your big boy's bue rain boots!" Lucy gave her famous cute pout at them both, making them giggle with laughter.

"Yes! We do, Okaa-san!" She has been teaching them Japanese, and they used it perfectly! She was _so proud_ of her boys!

"Oh, and splashing in puddles?" Lucy encouraged sweetly, her eyes glowing with glee.

"Mmm…." Grey and Grayson considered. "But we like that car, too!" They chorused in unison.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the wild objects and things of little boys' dreams. She silently laughed to herself. '_Boys._'

The Heartfilia house was only a few strides to get to, and Lucy was eager to finish her housework. The twins had left their toys scattered everywhere! And her new man was coming soon from his week away at work, he told her over the phone one night ago.

Lucy giggled and thought helplessly to herself. '_It has been hard to try and find love again, but I think I might have found it!_' And with that she tugged on the twin's hands to get them to walk, as the boys were finishing chocolate their ice creams.

When – Lucy abruptly stopped and froze.

Shock ripped through her iced up body, thumping into her heart, halting her walking, and making her stomach contract with tension.

The driver's door of the blue Ferrari car was open, and now the man was emerging from it…. '_No, it couldn't be…._' Lucy's mind reasoned frantically.

But then he turned his dark head and was looking directly at _her_!

It was_ **Gray Fullbuster**_!

'_Oh, my God!' _Lucy screamed inside her mind._ 'No! Don't panic! Don't panic! My twins are with me, so don't panic! My twins – '_

The **_TWINS_**!

A wave of hyperactive panic churned through her shock. '_Had Gray somehow found out I'd kept my babies?_' Her blood rushed around her body, chasing her panic as if they were racing! '_But, wait… why look for babies who – in Gray's mind – might not be his? It could be anyone's because he believed I was a vicious whore.'_ Lucy reasoned again, and counter-thought her panic.

Gray half turned to close and lock the car door. '_Maybe I'm panicking for nothing. He just looked once…._' She thought while her head battled with reasons. '_Okay, so we may be the only ones on this street. But maybe he was checking us out before leaving his precious car!_'

She nodded at her thought, agreeing. '_Yes! That must be it! He thought we are just harmless people! Just a young mother with her children coming from school! Yes, that must be it!_'

"Mummy?" Lucy's gaze tore from Gray Fullbuster to look down at her lovely twins.

"Yes, Grey?" Came her question.

"Why are we stopped?" Grayson answered instead.

'_Because I'm frozen with fright!_' She thought frantically. '_But he might not have recognized me at all! He might have parked here from some other reason entirely! Not because I live here! Right? RIGHT?'_

Lucy tried to calm herself down by taking a deep, heart-felt breath, and surprisingly came up with…. "I've just remember I've forgotten something, boys."

"What?" The twins asked curiously.

'_Indeed, what?_' She thought in alarm. "Ummm… something at home. We're nearly there."

"Well, come on." Grey and Grayson grabbed her hands and urged her to walk again.

Lucy forced her frozen feet to move, not before taking a sharp glance at Gray. But that was a _bad_ idea!

Gray was crossing the road to_ their _street now! He was watching only them…. His face was set in a determined expression. And Lucy felt her little safe world with her twins started to break….

If her twins weren't tugging her forward, Lucy would have picked them both up and ran in the opposite direction! But that wasn't the case, because her legs and feet seemed not to be attached to her body – her legs and feet were doing their own thing by matching her twin's steps.

There was no way of avoiding confrontation with Gray now. He looked so determined! He had already reached her black iron gate of her house, and he was waiting for them. Standing still, watching the twins walk intently….

'_He must be looking for any likeness to himself!_' Lucy thought hysterically, as panic with a much stronger force slashed through her. '_He is so wealthy, the Fullbuster family are so wealthy… if he makes a claim to the twins…._'

'_I'll never let those cruel people hurt my babies like they hurt me!_' With that furiously confident thought, Lucy welcomed of whatever would come next. '_He can't be sure if my twins are his twins too. He would need to get a DNA test… but I can fight that, no?_'

"You know that man at our gate, Mummy?" Grayson questioned her, looking up to see her response.

"Yes. Yes, I do, boys." No point of denying it.

"Wow! So can I go in his car with him?" Silly Grayson excitedly spoke to his mother.

"No!" Lucy's voice exploded from a volcano of fear inside her. So she bent down and faced the twins to her. "You two must _never _get in his car. Never go _anywhere_ with him. Do you hear me, boys?"

The twins showed trouble in their eyes of trying to understand what the heck was happening here! Lucy's heart ached as she watch her children start to reflect her own fear.

"Is he a bad man?" Grey spoke worriedly, but Lucy can see the brave determination sparklingly in him. '_Just like his father…._' She realized.

'_The man I once loved with all my heart? Gray Fullbuster a bad man?_' The thought hit her like a huge chill! "No. Just – just don't go anywhere with anyone, unless I said it is okay. Promise me?" Lucy took her twin's hands into hers and gave them an extra warm squeeze.

"Yes. We promise mummy." They quietly gave their word.

"Thank you, my loves. I'm going to give Grey the door key, okay Grayson? When we reach our gate I want you both to go inside and wait for me. Grey give Grayson a big chocolate for me, ne?"

"You talk to the big man, Mummy?" Grayson questioned curiously again.

'_Big man? Gray – big? Well…._' Lucy thought reluctantly. "Yes, I have to. He won't go away if I don't." Lucy stood up and sighed. This is _so_ hard.

"I'll only be a few minutes, okay? Grey, take this. Keep them safe – and your brother too. ne?" Lucy looked directly into Grey's eyes, as she handed him the door key.

Yet he looked straight back. "Yes, Okaa-san."

"Alright lets go." And they all started walking again, getting nearer and nearer to their home. '_It will definitely be alright._' Grabbing her twin's hands – she felt like she was walking herself into a war, a horrible war.

Gray stood there, just staring at them. His dark gaze shifted to Lucy now, watching her expression change to strong determination. She looked… beautiful… just like the angel he knew she was….

Her waist long blonde hair had grown with a slight curl at the end. Her chocolate – brown jewelled eyes glowed with life but showed no emotion. The creamy skin that he had once kissed, touched and caressed… was as pure and looked soft as ever.

Her clothes enhanced her curvy gorgeous figure. He could just see the outline of her full breasts in nice light pink shirt decorated with cherry blossoms…. A white long flared skirt covered her smooth slender long legs…. Her petite feet were on enclosed in pink high-heeled sandals. She was simply beautiful and perfectly feminine.

Lucy Heartfilia looked drop dead _gorgeous_ and a goddamn _sexy goddess_!

'_This is not going to be good._' Gray sighed in frustration. '_I can just tell._'

There he was, Gray Fullbuster himself. Lucy got a good view of him now…. '_He hasn't change much…._'

His messy sexy raven hair hanged around his head in a seductive mess, a few strands covered his forehead and eyes. His eyes – his eyes reflected the ocean…blue eyes shone darkly but held a look of absolute power.

She looked at his clothes. He was wearing black jeans with dark trainers, no doubt both had a designer label somewhere. A crisp dark green shirt moulded his upper torso to perfection, and the strength of his forearms. Lucy could just see the outline of his broad muscular chest, the tightness of his clothes that clanged to his masculine muscular body.

Gray Fullbuster looked like one thing – a _sex god_!

'_Here we go. Out of the hot frying pan and into the blazing fire. Hoeee…._' A struggled breath reached Lucy's tightened throat.

Lucy now stood right in front of Gray… the tension between them was formidable! She glared at him with furious independence, and then he spoke for the first time in six years apart –

"Could I have a word with you, Lucy?" Gray's deep masculine voice flooded over Lucy like a tsunami! How long had she yearned to hear his voice again… to kiss him again… to hold him again… to make love with – '_No! I won't think like that! Especially not about him!_'

A sudden heated blush flooded her already rosy cheeks – the shame of how he made her remembered and responded to him and he was just standing there!

Quickly thinking that this is so stupid, and glared at him harder, she replied back. "Please move aside from my gates. I'll stay and have a word with you, but my sons needs to go inside."

Gray immediately respond, opening the gates for her and the twins, and stepped back a little, saying. "I'd like you to introduce us." Gray smiled directly down at the identical boys – his charm pouring out of him like _water_!

"They are _my_ children." Steel shot up Lucy's backbone, making her chin take a higher tilt and her composure became straighter, tougher. "That is all you need to know."

Lucy let go of her twin's hands and gave them a gentle push forward. "Go on now." And sent them a reassuring smile.

They obeyed, and they both moved to their door and Grey opened it quickly. But then he whispered something to Grayson, and walked back – looking directly at Gray. "Don't you dare hurt my Okaa-san!" The childish treat came out as a hard growl, Grey's eyes burning with a new emotion.

Gray had to contain his shock. He shook his head sadly and looked at Grey with a surprising – according to Lucy – pained look on his handsome face. "I promise I didn't come to hurt your mother. I only want to talk with her." Gray answered with a gentle soft voice.

But Grey only glared at Gray longer, and then sensing his mother's eyes on him – he looked at her in concern. Lucy only gestured to the house and Grayson, and that was when Grey left closing to door behind him.

In a tense silence, Lucy faced Gray again. "What do you want to say, _Fullbuster-san_?" Lucy's voice was now control, with a cold tone. '_I hate you! Hate you for coming here and invading our lives like this!_'

Gray flinch a bit, by hearing Lucy calling him his second name… his family name. "They are my children too, Lucy." Gray stated with an absolute certainty gleaming his dark eyes.

"The name is _Heartfilia_." Gray felt like she'd hit him with a hard slap to his face. "And no, they are _not_." Lucy said harshly. She needed to him to doubt his certainty, needing him to just leave them alone.

"I've seen a copy of their birth certificates." Gray was started to argue appealingly. "The date alone…."

"You must have noticed that I wrote '_Father Unknown_', so no name would be there." Lucy whipped back at him. "Besides, I was a vicious whore, remember?"

Gray winched at that _killing_ blow. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I was wrong about – "

"Save it, Fullbuster-san – for someone who cares." Lucy threw back at him angrily. "And the name is Heartfilia!" '_It doesn't change anything. It doesn't bring back the past six years. It doesn't stop me from being hurt by your cruel family – and by you. Especially you._'

"I was wrong! I should have believed you, Lucy!" Gray made gestures of appeal. "I know that now!"

"A bit late, ne?" Lucy mocked and raised a derisive prefect eyebrow. "The truth has suddenly appeared? Your sisters, and Juvia was the starring players, of 'course. Who better to believe?"

Gray's strong jaw tightened, his eyes clouded over with a dark shadow…. "My sisters and Juvia are all… dead. Juvia died… a month ago."

'_Gray's sisters and his cousin are dead? My God… how – why?_' The shock of Gray's unemotionally statement smashed Lucy's concentration of getting rid of him as fast as possible.

Images of Meredy, Ultear, Milliana, Sherry and Juvia Lockser flashed through Lucy's mind. She was remembering them, meeting them, speaking to them, and finally getting hurt by them….

"I'm sorry for your loses." Lucy replied calm, but stiffly. She avoided using his name, or addressing him in any manner. "But that has nothing to do with me."

"You were on Juvia's conscience just before she died. Her last words were about you, Lucy." Gray said quietly.

'_So she confessed the truth… she removed that horrible dark cloud that hanged on my head for so long…._' Lucy frowned. '_Obviously Gray would believe his cousin's death-bed confession._' "It makes to difference to me. Nothing's changed."

"It makes a difference to me!" Gray shot at her.

"Well, you don't count anymore, Fullbuster-san." Lucy flung back at him. "You cease to count for anything in my life a very long time ago."

Gray grimaced at the shot, taking a deep breath, then slowly bit out. "Fair enough." But then his voice changed to a much calmer tone. "But the fact is that your pregnancy was kept from me, until Juvia revealed it. And now I know there are children to consider. _Our_ children, Lucy."

"No. Mine!" Came back a sharp, powerful reply.

"DNA tests can prove – " Gray made another gesture of appeal.

"Have you spoken to your mother about this?" Lucy cut through him swiftly. '_I need to know if you are acting alone, Gray! I need to know that your family hasn't once again influenced you to making any decisions!_'

"It's none of her business." Came a terse reply.

"She made it her business." Lucy corrected him. "Your mother paid for me to abort the pregnancy. She killed _your_ child, Fullbuster-san."

"No!" Gray shook his head, appalled at the accusation. "She wouldn't do that! She would _never_ do that!"

"She did." Lucy hurled at him harshly. "So do not think you can resurrect a paternity issue six years on, Fullbuster-san. My twins are my sons. I chose to have them."

"Lucy – " This was too much, an anguished appeal in Gray's eyes appeared. " – I had nothing to do with that. I promise you."

Lucy was not having it. "Yes, you did, Fullbuster-san." She hardened her already bleeding heart against him. "You never believed me. You accepted what your family told you."

Lucy's face showed no emotion whatsoever! Her eyes put shields up everywhere! "So, go back. Go back to them Fullbuster-san, and live the life that they have planned for you."

Then the finally blow. "You are not wanted here." And Lucy walked off, up the steps to her door, through the door and closed it behind her.

Gray stood rooted on spot with hurtful shock at what Lucy has just revealed to him. '_Lucy…._'

Lucy sighed deeply at the other side of the door, finally able to block him out. '_He is cruel. He should have never came here._' She leaned heavily against the door. '_Gray Fullbuster is only going to hurt us._'

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"A-ra...The tables sure have turned, ne? From the story of Lies and Love, Gray was being mean to Lucy and Uwahh~ This story's Lucy is now being mean to Gray! Oh well, that's too bad! It's all Gray's fault anyway for not believing his true love, Lucy in the first place. Ah-ah..I couldn't help, but choose this story since I don't want Grey and Grayson to be gone, but now ****Uwahh**_** TT-TT I miss Layla!"  
**

_**"I tried getting into contact with ****MizEvilBlossoms before I published this**, but sadly her PM is turned off! Oh well, I'll just put on every chapter's disclaimer that she owns this story plot and only some GrayLu Fans are doing the editing. She hasn't been updating since 2009"_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

**Special Thanks to: **

**ReianaA: Ah-yes! It's nice and all that she confessed~ ^^ on-her-death-bed. XD**

**WhiteSkytherXx: X) Cliffhangers! I need one for my clothes. XD Please kindly check the GrayLu Fan News: I'm taking votes to which Fairy Tail character will get the role of "The Other Man."  
**

**Nance-chan: XD Yes, Juvia was a bitch ones before she died~ Can you help me take notes? Like if any ideas pop out of your head, can you PM me? This story is half-cooked and the evil villain is still unknown. So basically saying, we are still trying to figure out how this story will have its ending~ Me and a few Volunteers will be talking about it in private~  
**

**1fairytaillover: Really? Already emotional? XD we haven't got started yet~  
**

**superbubbles: XD I'm not sure who Lucy is dating too either~ Wanna help me by choosing who? Hint-O: Bad boy/womanizer who sleeps around with any woman who opens up her legs.  
**

**A very concerned guest: A yes thank you for the concerned ^^ I tried getting into contact with MizEvilBlossoms, but she hasn't been updating well since 2009, I tried PM-ing her, but she also got her PM box turned off. I'm glad you are concerned~ XD Yes and you should make an account too a-very-concerned -guest-san! I'm not doing this to be famous and all~ I just want to Spread the GrayLu Love~ and read a really well written stories.  
**

**Guest: Omg! Another Guest! XD Are you my Guest that have been reviewing Lies and Love? If you are then Thank you soo much Guest-san for always reviewing~ I would like to know sometimes who you are~ ^^  
**

**Princesx Mystery: That's okay Princesx Mystery-san if you weren't able to review the last few chapters of Lies and Love. Totally understandable since sometimes I forget to update because of too much homework then when I check my phone when it alarms it says, "Baka,baka! It's time to update" Every 3:00 PM, but also sometimes I'm just too lazy. XD  
**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: ^^ yay! Please check out the GrayLu Fan News: I haven't decided yet which Fairy Tail Character get the role of "The Other Man" in Lucy's life. Hint-o: He is a bad boy who sleeps around with different women~  
**

**FairyTailFreak: Thank you FairyTailFreak-san! Please check you PM inbox daily, just in case. I might drop some paragraphs for you to edit and of course if you want a scene or ideas added just add it as well when you edit. After that I'll do the rest after you guys are done editing and sending it back to me. I won't overload you too much with that job. I hate to make you, a GrayLu Fan do this without pay~  
**

**SalurinChan: x) I don't think, I can do that this time SalurinChan-san. During my Winter Break, I was able to edit a lot of chapters thus I was able to update really fast everyday and just checking for spelling mistakes and character names mistake. TT-TT I'll try my best though.^^  
**

**Sabreena: x) This story is similar to Lies and Love...except..This time, Lucy is gonna torment Gray..Hohohoho! I was browsing through my favorite stories and came by MizEvilBlossom's story plot.  
**

**Rockin' angels: Lol, this story belongs to MizEvilBlossom~ I'm just Adapting it and putting this as Fairy Tail Version of "The Other Man" and will soon have a few help to edit and add stuff up~ Arigatou angel-san!  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: XD Why was he engage to his cousin? Well, let's put it this way. Gray's Auntie married a Lockser thus Juvia becoming his cousin. Juvia Lockser~ ahem* Anyways, I hate talking about her. I'm pretty sure Natsu is not the bad guy here which is the Other Man in Gray's case. Ah! Please read the GrayLu Fan News: I'll have you all choose which Fairy Tail character would get the role of "The Other Man" Fair and Square~  
**

**Lillyviolet: Uwah~ Lillyviolet-san I saw your recent update TT-TT but I still didn't get a chance to read it, I only saw a few glimpse and my cousin made me go back to work and finish editing this chapter. Shiguto~ Shiguto~ she says.. Gambatte to you too, Lillyviolet-san!  
**

**otakulover: Sorry, this story took me few hours late to update..I had to take care of some business plus this chapter and other chapters are still being edited. I didn't wanna make the same mistake twice like what happened on Lies and Love Chapter 19.  
**

**strawberry1021: As for now, I don't really know who the Other Man is, but I had FairyTailFreak-san choose who is the best Fairy Tail fitting the character of a bad boy/womanizer. FairyTailFreak-san chose Sting. xD  
**

**amyskywalker: XD That's where the story is heading~ Lucy becoming...s-e-c-r-e-t ^.-  
**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you for volunteering! ^^ Uwahh~ Please if any ideas so far hit you in the head please take notes, because ah! MizEvilBlossom would left us hanging soon and we would really need a good plot/storyline after that. A Lot~  
**

**Jkitty12: XD OMG! That's funny. I was crackin' up when you wrote that. That was first chapter, so it can't be helped XD Plus MizEvilBlossom end it at that part^^ Thank you for reading^^  
**

**Keitoz: Oh! I see, you're not a GrayLu Fan? Well, thank you for stopping by to read and review the story x)  
**

**GrayLu Fan News: Hihi! Chapter 3 is not even edited yet! So, I will take this chance and ask you guys to which Fairy Tail Character will get the role of "The Other Man" in Lucy's life. A. Sting B. Loke C. Hibiki D. Happy XDD  
**

**By the way, since I'm not on my Winter Break, I don't think a "everyday" fast update will be possible. Updating Lies and Love was no problem, because I did it during Winter Break and was able to edit a lot of chapters, but now with school work and all~ Please understand if maybe a day or so I won't be able to update.  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Confronting The Cause Of Pain  
**

**Ehh!? Gray is mad? To who? His sisters? But they are all dead. Well then to Juvia? Well, she's also dead? His mother? 0.o Oooo  
**

**~Find out Soon~  
**


	3. Confronting The Cause Of The Pain

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 01/14/13 (MONDAY) 6:48 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms." This story is half-cooked XD it means incomplete. So, I guess the rest are gonna be me, "The Editor's" job x) I might force FairyTailFreak-san and Fullbuster1597-san to help me out. GrayLu Fans lets finish this story "TOGETHER" ^^ Any ideas is acceptable. Working together with other GrayLu Fans would be my dream come true~  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Confronting The Cause of The Pain  
**

The imperfect white moon glistened greyish tonight, as the Fullbuster Mansion reflected its importance to the whole sleepy world….

A cold nipping cold breeze blew stronger, as a raven bluish black Ferrari zoomed through the streets straight towards the Fullbuster Mansion.

Gray was in a **_bad_** mood. And when he was in a **_bad_** mood, things usually turned out for the worse! '_Wait… just wait until I get there…._'

As soon as Gray gotten over his hurtful shock of Lucy's unemotional remark to him… he flung himself into his blue Ferrari and sped off towards his company in Fiore. That was where a private jet was waiting for him if he ever needed it.

"Get the jet ready as soon as possible. I need to get to Bosco." Gray said in furious in his latest expensive mobile, while driving with strong one hand. "**_Immediately_.**" And he threw his black mobile roughly in the back seats.

So, a few hours later… here he was now – driving like a _lunatic_ towards his family's mansion!

"Hello! Erza here!" Came a stiff tone of his cousin's wife – Erza Scarlet, now Fernandes – Jellal Fernandes' wife. '_And Lucy's ex–best friend…. Oh, I've fucked up so hard!_'

"It's Gray. I need to talk to Jellal and you. Its urgent." In a cutthroat business type tone he replied. Gray once again had his mobile glued to his ear, and his voice streaming into the mobile. "But I need to talk mother first. Bye." And with that curt 'Bye.' he switched his mobile off.

'_How could mother of been so… so –_ ' Gray thought angrily, the rage burning inside flared as he sped the car past his family's _huge_ black iron gates, up the_ long _straight runway and parked perfectly in front of the _massive_ entrance to the Fullbuster Mansion.

Gray flung his car's door wide open, and slammed it shut with a force that shattered the window! He angrily huffed in the direction of his car, as he walked to the big double doors.

In an instance, Macao – the family butler – swung the double doors open. He's looking greyer than usual, Gray thought with a pang of pain. One look at Gray, and Macao spoke quietly. "Your mother is in the central study room, Gray."

Gray's eyes softened as he replied to Macao. "Thank you, Macao." Gray held much love for Macao… Macao has been like the father Gray _never_ had…. '_I will be a father to my own children! No matter what!_'

The Fullbuster Mansion was simply magnificent! Completely beautiful and pure white… the front garden with lush with flowers, which glittered into the pitch-black night.

Gray's cold eyes skimmed his family's property over one broad shoulder. '_Do I want them to live here? Would Lucy ever want to… to live here? Oh, hell. Would the twins want to live here?_' Placing a soft hand on Macao's shoulder in sonly affection, Gray walked toward the place where his mother waited for him.

The stairs gleamed pearly white as he crossed the marble white floors towards another set of double white doors. But chills of emptiness slowed him down…. '_The fucking mansion feels so empty… because they are all dead!_' He shouted angrily in his mind. He felt grief, sadness, remorse, and anger of the purest emotion fasten on his breaking heart… no matter what he could do… no matter how hard he tried… he couldn't never bring the dead back….

Gray stopped right in front of white doors. He took a huge breath, put on a calm but deadly serious looking face then flung the white doors open with a frown.

Ur Fullbuster stood tall and elegant facing the beautiful crystal windows, watching the pale moon shift slowly into dark clouds. '_He's in a bad mood._' Ur sighed tiredly. '_Nothing's changed there._'

"Mother, I require your immediate attention." Gray's chipped cold tone shot inside Ur like electrical shocks. '_That's a first._' Ur thought, bitterly amused.

Ur sighed tiredly again. "Speak, Gray." Her voice came out like a sigh, and Gray knew his mother was not ready for a fight right now. '_Too bad. Lucy and the twins are my only concern now._'

Ur turned to face her only son, and had a sudden chill over take her body. She sank into the chair behind the huge desk and rested her cold hands on top. Ur was looking very tired, Gray thought as he viewed his mother.

Her short dark purple hair that was kept at a shoulder length. Her clothes were black, just black as she was still mourning…. Her dark eyes glitter with pain and fatigue, but she looked the absolute strong Fullbuster woman. Her skin was still prefect though… the brilliant milky white looked soft and made her glow….

Gray walked opposite her and stood rigidly, then took an envelope from his business suit jacket and tossed it in front of her. "Your immediate attention, mother." Gray tried to hide he venom spilling into his deep masculine voice.

"What is this?" Ur demanded, her expression blank.

"Photos. Remember Juvia and my sisters presented them to me six years ago?" Gray spoke with sarcasm.

Ur frowned. "Why in the world would _you_ keep them, Gray?"

"I didn't. These are _new_ photos, mother." Gray corrected her.

"I do not understand…." Ur's face was blank again, as confusion washed over it slightly.

"Oh, you will. And since you are so reluctant to look at the photos, let me help." Gray snatched the envelope off the desk, opened it up and one by one slapped the photos down on the desk in front of Ur's vision.

"Lucy Heartfilia with my sons." Gray declared with bitter fury. "My twins who are now schoolboys. My identical sons that first five years of their lives I have missed, because I did not know of their existence! Look at them mother!"

The passionate outburst from Gray didn't get much response… only a stony faced defence and a controlled cool voice from Ur. "How do you know that they are your sons?"

"Don't you dare threw that at me!" Gray's arm flew out in a fiercely dismissive gesture, and his gaze hardened tightly. "Juvia confessed to your indecent conspiracy against Lucy on her own deathbed! She told me about the pregnancy and later I learned that you paid Lucy off!" His eyes flashed with daring challenging fire. "Don't you even dare try to deny it!"

Ur's mouth compressed into a very thin line of distaste. She sat back in the black chair and viewed Gray through narrowed dark eyes. Her eyes searched for ways to dealing with this sudden crisis. "Surely, in perception, you realise that she was an unsuitable future to be wife for you." Came her clear cool reply.

"Don't go there, mother." Gray warned dangerously, hard ruthless fire burned in his amber gold eyes. "You've already lost five Fullbusters. You're very close to losing another…."

"I did what I thought was best for you, Gray." Ur said, attempting a tone of appeasement. "You were blindly infatuated – "

"I'm here to give you one chance – " Gray held up his index finger to emphasises the point. " – one chance to answer Lucy's accusation that you paid her off for her to have an abortion."

"That's a lie!" Ur exploded up from the chair, her body rigid with anger and her eyes glittered challenge. "You see what she is doing… the scheming little witch – trying to turn _you_ against _me_! I paid out _one million_ pounds for her to get out and stay out of your life! She could have decided if she wanted to abort the pregnancy or not – _obviously not_ – but I didn't pay her to have an abortion!"

"Then why doesn't she have any money?" Gray shot back. "Why is she living in borderline poverty?"

"The little witch must be hiding it!" Came a reply full of venom.

"No, she is not. Trust me on this." Gray spoke back with ice lacing his deep voice. "I had a thorough investigation carried out. There is… _no money_! In fact, she had _no_ support whatsoever! Her stepmother, Karen Lilica ditched her while she was still pregnant!"

He took a deep breath before carried on. "Her older brother and his wife died in a plane crush going to Fiore while she was still pregnant! Her father died when the twins were only eight months old! Her own mother died when she was three years old! And Erza is over here because of you! She was left nothing but the house where she grew up… trying to cope with _everywhere_ – with my twins included by taking a job as a teacher!" **-Oh, my! Gray!? How do you know all of this!?-**

"A teacher?" Ur exclaimed and jeered. "They shouldn't even allow her in a school!"

Gray's strong hard clutched hard, turning white. He was barely able to hold back from slapping his mother. "A primary school teacher." Gray bit out, ignoring his mother's rude comment. "She had to take a job to provide for my twins and herself. She never got to finish the modelling course, she always wanted to do to make her own mother proud and follow in her footsteps."

He glared at Ur angrily. "She didn't – couldn't – complete or do anything she wished before, she didn't have any money or support! So the evidence – _the evidence, mother!_ – is all against _you_!"

Ur looked at Gray with offended dignity. "You doubt _my_ word?"

"I have every reason in the world to doubt _your_ word where Lucy Heartfilia is concerned." Gray fired at her point-blank, not even giving her a chance.

Ur raised her chin furiously. "I can prove that the money was given. And that is still going to be given."

"Then I suggest you start proving it!" Gray nearly roared.

"The papers are at my solicitor's office." Came back a brisk reply.

"Call your solicitor. Get him to bring the papers right here." Gray paused thoughtfully. "Show them to me… before you have the chance to cook up more lies behind my back."

Solicitor is a lawyer who traditionally deals with any legal matter including conducting proceedings in court.

For several tense moments the air between them was charged with Ur Fullbuster's fierce pride and Gray Fulbuster's explosive mistrust – a mistrust that Ur finally realised that could destroy everything between them.

So she reached for the telephone on the desk and began dialling….

Gray walked to the windows next, looking out into the darkness and folded his powerful arms tightly across his broad muscular chest. His mother's cruel limited view of Lucy Heartfilia was deeply offensive to him. Especially since Lucy was completely innocent of those horrible lies and sins that were manufactured against her. '_I don't know if I could ever forgive mother for that… if her solicitor can't bring any proof…._'

"Hibiki, I'm sorry to intrude on your evening, but this is an emergency. I need the Lucy Heartfilia's file and I need it now." Hibiki Slates is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He specialize to the Fullbuster's dealings only.

Hibiki – Ur's solicitor – spoke back.

"Yes." Ur spoke coolly. "I'm am at home. Bring the file here as soon as possible." And that was the end of that conversation.

Gray didn't turn around from the windows. He was fixed into the outside's darkness… lost in the despair of how in the _hell_ would he ever get Lucy back…. He was crushed when he saw the photos that showed him Lucy's betrayal… but it wasn't true…. '_Goddamnmit!_'

He would somehow have to get her trust and if possible her love back… for he still – _still_ – wanted her! Somehow he would have to persuade her to open up to him again…. _Somehow_….

"A trust fund was set up for the children's support and education." Ur stated, as she resumed her seat in the chair behind the desk – waiting for her solicitor's arrival.

'_If that was true… then there could not of been an instruction to Lucy to abort the pregnancy… not from my mother. But I will not ever disbelieve Lucy!_' Gray thought fast and furiously. '_So where the fuck did that God-forbidden instruction came from?_'

"All _that girl_ had to do was apply in writing for the funds to become available." Ur told Gray with hatred pulsing through….

"Then why didn't she?" Gray challenged, not even bothering to glance over his broad shoulder to face to his mother.

But no answer came to answer that.

However, things were finally clicking into place in Gray's mind as he tried to find the full truth. '_Her solicitor said that the file has not been open since it was set up…._' Gray glance at his ghostly reflection in the windows, and read his eyes. '_Only one answer make sense of what could of happened is that Lucy didn't even know that there was a trust fund! So how… how –_ '

As if reading his mind, Ur began to speak with a hint of guilt in her sharp voice. "I dealt with the stepmother, Karen Lilica. Everything was worked through her…. And so, you said she left _that girl_ before she had the children." Ur's eyes flicked a lot as she talked as if finding answers in the air. "If what you say about her life and circumstance are true, Gray. Then the stepmother must have scammed the money and never told _that girl_ about the trust fund."

'_The stepmother…._' Gray thought in a rage. '_Mother neatly removed all responsibility from herself. But not the blame._' He thought viciously. '_None of this would have ever happen without mother's controlling hand…._'

"Then you made a _huge _mistake of judgement for trusting the stepmother, didn't you?" Gray mocked. "As well as not _caring enough_ to check up on what was happening to _my own children_…."

"Gray…." Ur said in a blunt appeal, looking for solid ground to twist things to make some credibility for herself.

"Let's wait for the file to arrive. That might – " Gray half turned to stare long and hard at the woman, who interfered so painfully with what should have been between Lucy and him. " – _**might** – _"He bit out warningly. " – go some little way to restoring a viable relationship between us."

"You are my son – my only son! What was done was done for – " Ur persisted with the blunt appeal appeal.

"Don't you dare say for _me_! You were not thinking of _me_. Nor Lucy. Not even for our children." Gray bit out harshly, turning to face his mother now, still standing by the windows. "When you stop thinking of what _you_ and _the Guild, the Fullbuster Clan_ want and start respecting what I want… perhaps we'll have something to talk about."

"I'm giving you what you want, Gray! I called Hibiki to bring you the proof…." Ur said quietly, yet clearly.

"Step One." Came a cool two-word reply.

Ur's chin lifted a notch higher. "What is Step Two?"

"You will immediately start revising your attitude towards Lucy Heartfilia. If you speak one more word of her in any kind of disrespectable or cruel manner… I will walk out of here and not – **_not ever_** – come back."

"Is there a Step Three?" Ur grimaced, but did not argue.

"Step Three is to fully accept her and our children into my life, your life and the Guild's life including the Fairy Tail Corp. they are my heirs. That means no damaging act behind my back. And believe me, I'll know about it if you so much as raise a finger to interfere between us again." Gray threw at his mother in a tight voice as finally the tables have turned – hopefully for good.

Ur waved a giving gesture. "If you want to take an interest in the boys…."

"Not just the boys, mother. I intend to do everything within _my power_ to persuade Lucy Heartfilia to **_marry me_**." Gray spoke with determined confidence!

Shock cracked the facade of stone on Ur's aging face. "Surely there's no need for that!" The words whipped from her mouth like hot water! "I can understand about the children…."

Finally, the intense violence Gray held back erupted! His body jerked in action, his long lean strong legs closed the distance between them so fast that everything was a blur! – Except for Gray's need to punch home his point.

Gray's clutched bloodless big fist crashed down on the desk hard causing it to dent and crack, making Ur flinch back in the chair! And Gray thundered –

"Understand **_me_**!" His cold navy blue eyes blazed unshakable determined resolution as he reinforced it with all the chaotic passion stirred by the situation. "Lucy Heartfilia should have been **_my wife_**! I **_want_** her as **_my wife_**! And I will have her as **_my wife_**!"

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto: **

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Kyaaaa! Was I the only one who squealed by Gray's declaration of Ai?~ Pfft, Lucy always gets the hot guys TT-TT I want a guy like Gray~ Cesia should have been my wife! I want her as my wife! And I will have her as my wife! Kyaaaaa!"**_

_**"Also, I have adapted this story because of a request to a...makeGrayjealous! XD Phew, I finally got that out of my system x)"  
**_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

**Special Thanks To:**

**Imlookingforaname: You say B. For Loke? XD I say D. For Happy! hahahahaaaha! x)  
**

**pikaqueen: x) Yes, it is quite tragic, but I want Lucy to play hard-to-get XD Hohohoho  
**

**otakulover: That's good! I'm planning to make a half-half shipper love GrayLu from every story I will revise~  
**

**Lillyviolet: XD Yahhh! Lets cheer for Lucy!  
**

**1fairytaillover: IKR! I bet if she wasn't dying she wouldn't tell Gray about Lucy's pregnancy and innocence. She's such a self-centered brat! But I guess we should be thankful since she confessed to Gray on-her-death-bed =.=  
**

**Nance-chan: Aye ^^.v Lucy's attitude change, it's all Gray's Families fault! and Gray too TT-TT Uwahh~ I want Gray to feel the hurt Lucy did~ HohohoXD  
**

**leoslady4ever: TT-TT me too! I miss Layla soo much. At first I was thinking making the shy Grayson to Layla~  
**

**FairyTailFreak: ^^ I wanted a story where Gray is jealous~ XD But now TT-TT Uwahhh~ Can we really do this FairyTailFreak-san? Can we really manage to write the rest chapters for this story? Thanks for the help ^^ I'm soooo happy you're one of my assitants~ Oh, Please do check your inbox ^^ If you want to add something or something popped out of your head just put it down and make it a side note that you want it added and I'll check it out^^  
**

**Guest: XD That's okay! ^^ It's because I have 2 guest that reviews this story a lot of times~ I named that person Guest1-san XD  
**

**IYRGirl: Yes they obviously still love each other! And what's more Kyaaa Kyaaa! Is that they are sexually attractive to each other. Hot Guy + Hot Girl = Cute babies!  
**

**natpereira: short~ ^^ Thank you for the continuous support for Lies and Love and now this~  
**

**darkanime10: Gomenasaaii! XD Many picked Happy~ ;) Hahahaha!  
**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Loke or Hibiki? You want me to pick one? XD I choose Happy! ;)  
**

**Pilar Ann: Deshouu~ Gray is one hot Greek god and Lucy is just damn gorgeous like Goddess Aprodite~ Kyaaaa! It can't be help that they are just sexually attracted to each other~  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: X) Wow, soo many chose Sting? Your hunches is getting better and better Rin-chan! I'm so shock! Sting, huh?XD Stay tuned and Find out~ Would you guys be mad if it's Happy? XD jkjk  
**

**Guest: 0.o Another Guest XD Okay, umm I'll name you Guest1-san..XD Yes, I'll keep Editing~  
**

**GeeTash: Sting and Hibiki? XD You think it's one of those two? All I can say is! Stay tuned and Find out XD  
**

**Janie Cheney: x) I try my best not to miss a day late of updating the Next Chapter ^-^  
**

**blissfulme: Sting? XD Oops, I think it was Happy I inserted on the name of the Other ! ^^  
**

**3HaH3: ^^ Thanks for trying to tell me what you are trying to say~ ≥/ I think I just confused myself~ XD Anyways, yes I understand what you said~ Thank you for supporting GrayLu and I really appreciate you trying to say what you really want to say. I hope this story is not too troublesome for you to translate~ Gambatte!  
**

**amyskywalker: I have already chosen the rightful Fairy Tail character to do that job! Kyaaa! Too tell you the truth, I don't know which one to pick. I was like hmm Sting, Loke, Hibiki or Happy? XD  
**

**FairyTailLover333: Oh! BTW, I saw Lies and Love under something about a Community~ Thank you very much^^  
**

**Rockin' angels: I love revising stories~ But I think this story is gonna be really hard to continue since its incomplete~ This story might force me to take another plot and use it~ Hehehe, but of course I'm not a thief~ I'll make sure to put it up on disclaimer which plots are own.  
**

**cybercorpsesnake: Ahh! cybercorpsesnake-san please check your PM inbox.^^ I need your help~ I haven't gotten up to that part yet~  
**

**Rina Nina: XD damn? Already crying? x) BTW reianaA are you Rina Nina? XD  
**

**ReianaA: E-yahhhh! I would like to keep my very little brain inside my head-Thank-you-very-much XD  
**

**Sabreena: Ah yes! About the Other Man X) I've already chosen the perfect Fairy Tail character for that role ^^  
**

**GrayLu Fan News: ≥/≤ So sad! Ah! Please umm if while reading this story a you know that sudden pop your brain makes? A sudden idea? Please PM me, I have no clue yet as to how this story is gonna end! Uwahhh~ Great News! GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) Fanpage is hitting it on to 1,100 Likes! Woooo..It seems other than NaLu fan, GrayLu is the most active of all~ Gruvia Fan? XD that Fanpage's admin is not even updating~ XD  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**A Promise By Night  
**

**Now that Gray knows the truth of Lucy's innocent. Lets witness the Fernandes couple's reaction when they learn the truth. And what's this crap Gray is sprouting about? Something about promise, never to give up?  
**

**~Find Out Soon~  
**


	4. A Promise By Night

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 01/16/13 (WEDNESDAY) 12:35 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms." This story is half-cooked XD it means incomplete. So, I guess the rest are gonna be me, "The Editor's" job x) I might force FairyTailFreak-san and Fullbuster1597 to help me out. GrayLu Fans lets finish this story "TOGETHER" ^^ Any ideas is acceptable. Working together with other GrayLu Fans would be my dream come true~  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**A Promise By Night  
**

The atmosphere within the Fullbuster Mansion was so tensely thick that everything seemed to stop in time… the ear splitting shouts echoed through the mansion sent shivers across the walls, then – a deadly silence….

Gray was breathing heavily from his thunderous shouts, and his big clutched fist still rested against the desk. A hushed moment passed where he power fully glared with _loathing_ at the motionless Ur, then walked away – and stormed out of the main study.

Not too far from him, two people stood rooted with alarmed shock racing through them at what they _just_ heard….

A man and woman stood by the white stairs, both staring at where they heard Gray's deep voice erupted from… then suddenly their faces flushed scarlet as their dark eyes landed on Gray's approaching stiff form.

"Can I speak to you both in the upper balcony?" Gray questioned quietly and was already going up the spacious stairs. "Jellal? Erza?" His voice held a strange emotion that intrigued both of his best friends, especially Jellal – his cousin. **-I made him his cousin, because he got Blue hair XD-**

"Yah…." The couple spoke quietly as Erza Fernandes tugged on her husband, Jellal Fernandes' hand to climb the stairs. They both walked up feeling tense and very uncomfortable, as if they were missing something _big _here…. '_Shit… what the hell is going on?_' Jellal thought as he subconsciously squeezed Erza's smooth hand in his.

The white balcony doors flew open next as Gray walked all the way to the very edge, resting his strong arms heavily on the border and looked up at the glowing moon. The silver moonlight bathed Gray completely, making him look like an angel – a handsome distressed angel….

Jellal and Erza entered the magical balcony now, and looked around. Jellal's gaze locked on his messy raven hair's cousin and he suddenly felt a wave of sadness engulfed him. He looked at his beautiful wife curiously, looking at her for if she could explain – but Erza only shook her head sadly.

They walked forward, staring at Gray… both of them not knowing what to expect –

"Lucy was innocent…." Gray spoke clearly. His voice was stressed with raw naked, powerful emotion that made Jellal and Erza halt instantly.

"_Lu_…cy?" They both questioned enquiringly, both shocked and confused to hear _her_ name.

"_Innocent_…? What do you mean, Gray?" Erza asked Gray's broad back, grabbing Jellal's hand more tightly.

'_I can't take much more of this…._' Gray sighed deeply. "Lucy **_never _**betrayed me…."

Erza and Jellal gasped. "What the fuck has gotten into you?" Jellal shot out, looking at him worriedly.

"That's just it, Jellal… _Lucy_ has gotten into _me_!" Gray turned around to face his friends, and they gasped even more!

_**Gray Fullbuster never cried! He never ever cried! Never!**_** -Ahem* he cried on Deliora Arc- ^^**_**  
**_

"Gray… stop joking, what the hell is going on?" Erza approached him, but Gray held up his strong hand to stop her. She didn't move.

Gray's watery glowing navy blue orbs looked at the two people who had supported him throughout the six unhappy years without Lucy… and now he knew also – without his children…. He looked at the only _real_ family he had these past six years….

Jellal's blue midnight hair mingled with the dark sky behind him. His brown orbs alighted with deep concern. He wore a shiny blue shirt with black jeans. Jellal looked cool and mysterious. His milky white smooth skin matched Erza's as they stood side by side.

Erza's long straight scarlet hair flew gently behind her, and her dark brown eyes sparkled with confusion, and concern. She wore a light scarlet red skirt, and a striking white shirt. Her lovely face with set in a troubled expression, a very troubled expression….

"Lucy was set up…." Gray spoke to them with now a new emotion taking over – anger. "She – she was never the one in those damn photos!"

_Silence…._

Jellal and Erza stared at Gray without moving… they looked pale – extremely pale…. But Jellal was the one to recover first, pulling Erza next to him to support her.

"_Shit_…." Jellal said angrily, and regretfully.

"Exactly!" Gray exclaimed in a cold hysteria.

"Gray, please explain this!" Erza was so confused that she leaned on Jellal, trying to borrow some energy from him.

"Juvia…." Gray hesitated. '_Should I tell them Juvia, my sisters, and mother were all behind it?_'

"Don't even think of hiding the truth from us!" Erza spoke with a new energy pouring from her, her dark brown eyes flashing.

Well, that gave him his answer. "Juvia… told me the truth."

"The… _truth_?" Erza questioned him, forgetting the argument he just had downstairs. "But… Juvia is – "

"Juvia told me just before she died…. She told me that Lucy never betrayed me as I – you two – **_everyone_** – saw and believed in those damn photos. She _never _betrayed me at all! _Goddammit_!" Gray looked pained.

He turned around and grabbed his head, leaning his rock hard elbows on the border. "Lucy was innocent! She was set up by Juvia, my sisters and for fuck's sake – mother! My _own_ mother!"

Jellal paled as white as paper, holding Erza's hand a bit too tightly. Erza went rigid and silent with shock. Her face was painted in pain, disbelief, and utter – _complete utter_ – horror.

"Those fucking damn photos were _fake_! Set up as a tool – _as the damn evidence!_ – to get me to believe Lucy betrayed me!" Gray rasped out in hoarse tones. "_My sisters _took orders from mother to get _rid_ of Lucy. Get her out of my life! Mother thought that Lucy was an _unsuitable_ – " He spat the word out like _poison_. " – wife for me!"

Erza was silently crying her eyes out now, and Jellal was rooted with shock and anger. He pulled Erza into his tight embrace, and looked at Gray – feeling as if he somehow failed him….

But Gray didn't see what was happening behind him, he just continued as though letting it all out would make it all go away and leave his heart from breaking any further…. "But my sisters didn't say anything because they all died one by one suddenly, and **_you know how_**! It was Juvia… Juvia! God, I **was** even going to _marry_ her!"

"Did Juvia take orders from Aunt Ur as well?" Jellal spoke calmly to Gray, urging him to continue speaking. This was very hard to take in… when they all believed either wise!

"Juvia told me that she help my sisters in getting rid of Lucy – that she did it because she loved me, because she wanted me! She said she saw me falling in love with Lucy… and so played the leading role in destroying my love and trust in Lucy and throwing her out of my life _permanently_!"

"No!" Erza cried out. "Its _not_ true!" She cried out desperately.

"It is true." Gray spoke directly to her. " She told me all this on her _death_ bed! Her death bed – how could she lie?"

"Oh God…no..." Erza looked away.

"So… Juvia keep quiet all this time? And just before she died, she confessed…?" Jellal asked carefully.

"Yes. But I'm grateful that she told me… God, if she died without telling me! My God – without me knowing, I would have lost them! _Lost them all_!"

"Lost _them_…?" Jellal spoke in confusion, and now Erza was staring at Gray, but her painfully tears keep coming….

Gray realized he left out the vital point to this conversation. So with a strong turn, he faced his friends again. The words that came out from his mouth next would turn their worlds upside down forever….

"Lucy… was _pregnant_…." Jellal and Erza froze, the entire colour drained from their faces and their eyes opened to the widest! "She gave birth five years ago to boy twins. _My_ boy twins. _My_ sons. _Lucy _and _my_ children. God! **_Our children!_**"

"**_Oh my God!_**" Erza cried out, turning away from the men and buried her colourless face into her hands crying her heart out. "_Oh my God_…."

"Erza…." Jellal pulled Erza into a crushing embrace and she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Gray stared at the couple and couldn't help but feel terribly envious and angry towards them. '_I want Lucy in my arms too…._'

"_Children_! Boys… twins!" Erza croaked in happiness and realisation. "Our nephews, Jellal! We have nephews! Gray is a father! And Lucy is a mother! Gray and Lucy are _parents_!"

"Grey and Grayson Heartfilia…." Gray spoke his twin's names in such adoring affection and softness. Jellal and Erza stared at him, seeing him in a new light now…. '_He's a father…._'

"But there's a catch here… I can feel it, Gray…." Jellal smiled at his now over excited and heartbroken wife, then his smile turned into a frown as he spoke to Gray.

"Hai. Mother – _God!_ – mother paid Lucy off by a million to get out and stay out of my life." Jellal and Erza looked taken aback and disgusted. "Mother told me that she set up a trust fund for my twins though… but when I met Lucy this morning – " Gray began quietly.

"You met Lucy this _morning_?" Erza cried out, her hands clutching the front of Jellal's shirt tightly.

"Yes… and God, I saw them… saw them _all_!" Gray looked up at the kind luminous moon. "They are so beautiful, guys…. I – I fell in love with them… fell in deep love with them…."

They stared at the moon, wanted to end this conversation… and only talk about Lucy and the twins….

"I think Erza and I want to know more about Lucy and the twins." Jellal led Erza to the glass table and made her sit down next to him, while Gray took the sit opposite them.

"Here…." Gray took a picture out of his black wallet and handed it to Erza.

"Oh my God! Is that – " Erza nearly squealed out. Jellal leaned in to look.

"Ya! Lucy with my sons… Our beautiful children…." Gray continued to look at his friend's expressions. Their faces changed from sadness to excitement and happiness.

"They do look exactly like you, Gray…." Jellal observed curiously. "Anyone with that messy raven hair and those eyes _must_ be yours."

Gray sent Jellal a wide _grin_ instead of his famous _death glare_! And Jellal nearly fell off his chair, while Erza and Gray started laughing! "I _must_ agree with you on that one, Jellal. I am gorgeous, so therefore my boys _must be_ cute too!"

"Smart ass…." Jellal joked.

"But look Jellal, Gray – this little one has different colours for eyes…." The trio of friends looked at the photograph carefully.

"Its as if God couldn't decide if he wanted chocolate brown or navy blue in his eyes – so mixed them…. Wow, he is a handsome little fellow?" Jellal and Erza smiled at Gray.

Gray grin back happily. "Oh, yea – they are knock outs. All the girls will drool for them when they grow up…. God… when they grow up…." His eyes glowed with hope. "The one with the brown and navy blue eyes is Grey as Lucy calls him. The other little one is Grayson." Gray couldn't help the grins that were appearing on his face now.

"They are so – " Erza started, and Jellal and Gray slammed their hands over their ears…. " – **_KAWAII!_**" She screamed with excitement.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that, Erza…." Gray's smile stayed on his attractive face.

"Lucy looks a bit different" Jellal put in, feeling horrible for he remembered very well of what he said to her that awful night when she left….

"When I saw her… well, you can imagine my shock. I didn't know what hit me! She looked the same but with a elegant and matured air around her." Jellal and Erza's eyes lit up at that. "But… when I talked to her – she was a whole new person!" The little light died out as soon as it came….

"How so?" Erza spoke quietly, brushing fingers over Lucy in the photo.

"She was… colder." Erza looked up at him, her eyes glittering with un-fallen tears. "She is not the cheerful girl we once knew… she protected the twins and herself from me the whole time I was there. I can tell that she hated me, and hated the fact that I went there…."

"But you needed to be there! They are your children as well!" Jellal put in, but he felt horrible.

"I agree with you… but its more complicated then that!" Gray looked at him with pain and regret. "Do you actually think Lucy will let me into her life with open arms?"

Jellal opened his mouth to start arguing back, but Erza got there before him –

"Please Jellal, we can talk the rest out in the morning…. Go rest, Gray. Please…." Erza stopped the conversation, knowing that they had all reached the limit, especially Gray.

He was exhausted! He has been travelling for the whole day between Fiore and Bosco. He hasn't eaten anything since the morning… then he met Lucy and his own children for the first time in six years, and had a heated talk with her…. Then he had come back here and had a huge argument with the proud Ur… and now talking to Jellal and Erza….

"Erza's right. Go rest." Gray looked revolted. "We'll talk in the morning…."

Erza turned to Gray, and her voice took on a serious tone. "Gray…we promise to help you whenever you need us. We'll be there for you, Lucy, and the twins! We promise!"

Erza held out her hand, as the gestured pact they all used to do, but didn't anymore when Lucy left. Jellal's hand joined Erza's and he looked at Gray, smiling with promise.

Gray couldn't ask for more… his strong hand lifted and closed around his friend's hands and he smiled. "It will definitely be alright." He looked at them with love and affection pouring in his expression and eyes – he looked like the Gray they all knew and loved. Jellal and Erza couldn't help but have tears in their eyes….

"I promise to you that we will get Lucy back…." Gray smiled in confidence, holding their hands more tightly. "And the twins. I will never give up…."

They all smiled at each other, silent tears fell freely from their eyes… their sincere glowing eyes…. Gray gave his word –

"I promise to _never _give up."

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Stupid, stupid Gray! Why didn't he believe Lucy from the start? Ugh! MizEvilBlossoms number 1 torture coming right up^^! Ayee!"**_

_**-Cesia14**_

**GrayLu Fan News: Sorry for the wait ^^ I was editing this yesterday by _myself _and then I suddenly felt sick. I wanted to upload this Chapter so badly yesterday, but my mom gave me a medicine TT-TT I didn't know it would make me fall asleep =.= stupid Night Time Tylenol~ Gomenasai! Anyways, I don't think I'll be able to reply to all 25 reviewers! I have to edit Chapter 5 ASAP ^-^  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**A Meeting With The Other Man!?  
**

**Uwah~ What's this!? Lucy has another man in her life? A. Sting? Hmm ^^ B. Loke? Well, he is a bad boy and a womanizer x) C. Hibiki? But Hibiki is Ur-san's lawyer, right? D. Happy!? E-yahhh!  
**


	5. A Meeting With The Other Man

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 01/17/13 (THURSDAY) 3:51 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms." This story is half-cooked XD it means incomplete. So, I guess the rest are gonna be me, "The Editor's" job x) I might force FairyTailFreak-san and Fullbuster1597 to help me out. GrayLu Fans lets finish this story "TOGETHER" ^^ Any ideas is acceptable. Working together with other GrayLu Fans would be my dream come true~  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**A Meeting With The Other Man  
**

The crystal white gold sun burned hot today… and a sweet little breeze rustled slowly. This mid February morning was beautiful! The hot weather of a few months before still played havoc in Magnolia, Fiore.

Lucy was walking away from a silver Suzuki car, which dropped her off at a very expensive restaurant – near the** _Tomoshibi_** beaches. **(_Light_)**

As she walked… she was remembering the strangely tense conversation, she had in the nice car – with the **_new man_** in her life….

"Lucy, are you alright?" He said calmly, looking at her curiously while driving.

"Yes, yes – I'm fine." Lucy sent him a fake smile. By now she knew how to pull very good fake smiles on her beautiful face.

"So… **_the other man_**, huh? The twin's _biological father_ – I _knew_ it would happen." He said in a cool matter of fact tone. "I knew _he_ would come and find _you_."

"I didn't think so…." Lucy responded quietly.

"Lucy, we were supposed to go out today! And it's my _only_ day off work! And you are telling _me_ that some bloody _jerk_ wants to talk to you about your children!" He spoke in a cool fury. "And I bet even about yourself!"

"I'm sorry… but it's _not _my fault!" Lucy turned in her seat to face him. "I don't know what he wants, or what he is going to do!"

"Lucy, have you told him about _us_? I – " He began.

"I want to sort it all out before my new life with you and my children! I don't want _any_ trouble!" Lucy looked at him pleadingly. "Please, please – try to understand that. I want **_nothing_** to do with him!"

The car was slowing down now, and a hushed silence broke in. Lucy felt terrible… her _new man_ had only today off work, and here she was going to _talk_ with Gray!

"Look, I'm sorry. But… I want _you_ with _me_…."

"And I really want you to surrender yourself to me, especially in bed." He looked at Lucy with a lustful expression in his eyes and face.

Lucy gulped nervously. "I want to - " '_I want to get out of here!_' " – be with you too." She lied.

He smiled and then leaned over for a kiss…. But Lucy just pressed her cherry lips to his cheek and got out. "I'll see you later."

"Whatever, sure." He glanced at her. "Bye."

He drove off. "Bye…." Lucy sighed sadly. '_I should have kissed him… but I haven't been touched for six years! Most people would say 'Lucy get laid!' Oh! God, give me a break!_'

And here Lucy was now, walking… just walking to get inside this wealthy restaurant – _talk _to Gray – and get out. Easy. '_As if…!_'

Now her thoughts switched from her _new man_ to Gray… it has been _two weeks_….

_**Two weeks!**_

_Two weeks _that have passed since Lucy saw Gray that morning… and since then every night she laid awake wondering and fearing what he might do….

The twins did ask about that '_big man_', who she talked to that morning…. '_And what did I tell them? He is my bank manager! Gray – my bank manger? God, where the hell did that come from to tell my twins that?_' Lucy grimaced. '_Fine. I panicked. So sue me!_'

But since then… Gray has been in contact with her, but only through his solicitor – Loke. **XD -I guess it's no secret now x) Loke's role here in the story is Gray's sort of lawyer-**

Loke showed Lucy all the legal documents and the private investigator's report about her life, the twins, their circumstances, and lastly her _evil s_tepmother!

Lucy finally realized that her _evil_ stepmother took most of the money Ur Fullbuster had sent to her – a lot of money. Ur had sent a million pounds! But her _evil_ stepmother had been _very_ clever – only giving Lucy the amount for an abortion and said that the _money_ and abortion '_message_' was from Ur Fullbuster – while her _evil s_tepmother stole the rest of the money herself!

'_Well, good! Because I'd rather die than have anything to do with or use anything from the Fullbuster family, even if it is money!_' Lucy thought furiously as she entered the restaurant.

But even if the money was gone, Gray took it onto himself to give it back to her! So along with Loke and the important documents was a cheque for a million pounds! And Gray asked her to have a '_meeting_' with him in the '_8island_' restaurant. '_Now that's why I'm here – to give this stupid cheque back, and tell him to get out of my life!_'

Lucy walked through the double glass, which were decorated with painted pink cherry blossom petals… and when she went inside. Lucy gasped in surprise and pleasure.

The whole restaurant symbolized cherry blossoms trees, as there were paintings, real life trees, glass models, scattered cherry blossoms petals, tables decorated with cherry blossoms, and the chairs too – everywhere! Cherry blossoms were everywhere!

She walked around a bit, looking here and there in awe at the beauty of the place. She saw her reflection quickly in the mirrors that lined the wide walls….

Lucy wore a cotton white sundress today. Her white-heeled sandals clicked across the blood red marble floor. She wore a little beige jacket to keep her cool, and carried a beige handbag. A light pink lip-gloss glittered against her full lips… and her long blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail with a slight curls at the end.

"Its good to see you again, _Lucy_…." Gray's voice softly spoke behind her.

Lucy froze, and then slowly turned around to come _face to face_ with _the other man_ himself… Gray Fullbuster!

Her mind jammed shut for a moment as she registered him, his clothes, his scent, his handsome soft smile, his warm eyes full with pleasure at seeing her, his deep voice greeting her so nicely… it just – just all washed over her in a waterfall of bliss….

But then **_snap_**! – "The name is _Heartfilia_! I can't say it's good to see you, _Fullbuster-sani_." When Lucy goes defensive – _bloody hell _she does just that! "I only came to return your cheque. I wanted to give it to you personally, so it can't get _mislaid_ or _misplaced_ or _stolen_… or whatever." Anger poured into her voice, because she felt a big pang of weakness eat her from seeing him again – and _yep_, she felt an explosion of the feelings of that _extremely strong sexual_ and _physical attraction_ between them again….

Gray wore a crimson shirt today with casual black trousers…. The shirt was open at the top, making Lucy get a glimpse at his rock hard broad chest…. '_Oh God… why does he have to be so handsome?_'

Lucy again snapped out of her _trance_ and whipped her cherry blossom purse out of her beige handbag, and snapped it open. She pulled out the cheque and held it out. "Here… take this and… and – just get out of _my_ life!" She looked away, still holding the cheque out.

"No, _Lucy_… you are owed child support for the past five years." Gray argued in a gentle, soothing tone. "The law courts would award it to you." He ignored her last comment of getting out of her life, because he simply **_never _**wanted to do that again!

"I don't want it. I did not ask for it." Lucy argued back in a voice full of ice. "Take it back."

He ignored that last remark too. "I have many things I want to talk to you about…. But I first I wanted to apologize on my mother's behalf of – "

"Save it, Fullbuster-san!" Lucy threw at him angrily. "I told you – save it for someone who cares!"

"Lucy, my mother has been made very aware of _my feelings_ about her past actions in my life, your life – _our_ life." Gray said grimly. "She knows **_not _**to interfere before between us again."

"There is **_no_** us! I'm with **_someone else_** now!" Lucy cried out fiercely before she could stop herself. "I just don't want her or you or anyone related to or employed by your family to interfere with _me_! And the name is _Heartfilia_."

'Lucy_ is with **SOMEONE ELSE**?_' Warning bells clashed inside his head. Shock and pain raced through Gray like scorching fire! "**_WHAT?_**" Gray tried to keep the hurt out of his voice… and luckily he did. "You're… you – you are with someone else…?"

'_Oh no… me and my big mouth!_' Lucy's chocolate brown orbs opened up in realization of what she just said. "I – I don't need to answer you – you! You have _nothing _to – to do with _me_!"

"I do!" Gray sliced in with an aggressive tone piercing through. "I'm the _father_ of our twins!"

"Fine. _Only_ that." Lucy gritted out.

"So who… who – who the _hell_ is this _someone_?" Gray tried to contain his fury, his conflicting emotions, and now a new emotion… _'I wonder if she – she has let him have made love – no, have sex with her? I fucking hope not**!**_' The new emotion of hot-red-blooded _male_ **_jealousy_**! '_I'm going to **FUCKING KILL HIM!**_'

"_Someone_ who is _nothing_ like you!" Lucy nearly shouted at him, her curled up fists shaking with rage. '_I hate you! But I want to make love to you! What the hell is **WRONG** with my body? What the hell is **WRONG **with me?_'

"Does this _bloody someone_ have a name?" Gray threw in some sarcasm. '_If I find out his name… he is a **DEAD** man!_'

"Sting Eucliffei." Lucy proudly announced – not thinking how dense that move was….

'_Bingo! Sting? His first name is Sting?_' Gray mocked harshly. "Fantastic name. I'd _love_ a name like that." '_Over my dead body! Lucy Eucliffei? Grey and Grayson Eucliffei? Fuck no! Never! I'll kill the bastard before he even tries to breathe the word of marriage to Lucy!_'

"I know you would, Fullbuster-san! Who would want to be named as a "_Gray?"_ Gray's face turned into an ugly frown at Lucy's bitter remark.

"Well, I can remember _clearly_ as if it was _a second ago_ – that you _loved _screaming out _my name_ when we were _complete_ together for the_ first _time…." Gray spoke quietly, indicating the _first_ time they made _love_ as virgins… and how they loved each other then – even their names.

Lucy blushed deeply at that erotic shot, and hot memory…. "Well, at – at least Sting believes _everything_ I say!"

'Erza_ and Jellal are going to flip! Even I think I'm going to commit murder… well, that bastard_ _Sting can die then!_' Gray looked at Lucy intently. "I _believe_ you, Lucy…. I don't have a doubt in you now!"

"Yes, now – " Lucy looked back at him with a cold glare.

"_Lucy_ – " He began pleadingly.

"No!" Lucy cried out, making heads turn to look at them. "Just like you said you believe me _now_. Not _then_!" Lucy paused to take a breath "My name is _Heartfilia_!"

"I wonder how you would have reacted if the victims were switched…?" Gray cocked his head to one side, looking – staring at her. '_I hate doing this to her!_'

This made Lucy quiet. Well, at least they were away from the subject of her _new man_, Sting Eucliffei, which she knew is _definitely not over_ – but now he turned the tables somehow…. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' She took a deep breath. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' She chanted in her mind.

But Lucy stayed quiet…. She couldn't and wouldn't answer him.

"The difference is… that I would have _fought_ the accusation, far beyond what you did." Gray said quietly, a wry sadness in his eyes.

Immediately Lucy turned defensive at his words. '_So what are you saying? That you blame me for this mess, for what happened? You blame me for all this heartache?_'

Gray saw the change in her body language, and the flick of furious fire in her beautiful eyes. He knew almost instantly that he said that bit wrong – _very _wrong! "I certainly don't blame you for anything, or for not trying to make a stand. You didn't have the power or the money to find the evidence to prove your innocence."

Lucy was still furious. "So my family won. And we lost something _very special_…." His voice held a bitter sadness, which Lucy had never heard before….

"Look just _take_ this back." She simply said, still holding out the cheque to him.

Gray shook his head.

Frustrated beyond hell that he kept on refusing… and hating him as a person too… Lucy ripped the cheque into pieces, marched over to a bin and dropped the fragments into it. '_Now he'll know that he can't buy his way in his twin's lives or mine._'

"You're not thinking of _our _twins, Lucy." Gray bit out. "You've just thrown away that cheque because _you _made that choice. Because its what _you _want."

"I'm _their_ mother." She retorted, smashing home the close relationship he'd never had with their children. "I knew what's best for him."

"Like my mother knew what was best for me?" Gray shot back, bleak mockery in his eyes.

Lucy just looked at him. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' She glared hard at him for mocking her. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! And your damn sharp, clever mind!_'

"Can you honestly say, six years down the track that your mother didn't know what was best for you?" She asked in a controlled fury.

"Yes, I can." Gray replied without hesitation. His eyes gazed into hers with searing intensity as he softly added. "I lost you, Lucy. And I lost five years of my twin's life."

"That's not my fault!" Lucy snapped back irritably. '_It is your fault! And your family's fault_!

"Lucy… I _want _to be the father to my, _our_ children…." Gray said in a sadness that made Lucy's heart bleed…. "I want to a father like the one I _never_ had…."

'_Oh no… don't use that on me… please!_' Lucy looked at him with a hurtful expression. "I – I…." Lucy was speechless… how can you combat that?

"And I know you want to be the mother that you _never _had…." Gray continued sadly. "Luce…."

Tears were appearing in her eyes…. '_I won't let him do this to me! I've cried too much for you, Gray… praying to God that you would come after me…._'

"I am a _mother_." Lucy's expression changed to emotionless. She was now on guard around Gray, closing herself up against him.

'_Shit… I lost her again!_' Gray frowned at his stupidity. '_I have to take this slowly!_' "So you would not let our twins have a _right_ to their father?"

"You _must_ have met plenty of gorgeous _women_ who are more compatible with your family." Lucy bounced right back, and changed the subject. "They could give you love and a family."

"Oh, yes." Gray's mouth curled cynically. "I've had many _suitable_ women paraded in front of me. Not _one_ did I want to take as _my wife_."

"Oh _my_." Lucy mocked impolitely. "Why not?"

"Because I couldn't feel with them what I'd felt with _you_, Lucy!" Gray said with angry passion.

'_Ouch, that hurt – a lot…._' Lucy reflected, but then turned defensive as if this was her reflex action towards him. Guess it was…. "That's _gone_. And it's **_never_** coming back!"

'_Ok, that hurt – bad…._' Gray didn't answer… he stayed quiet for a moment, simply looking at her. "Yes. What we once had is gone."

"So in conclusion… just do that." Lucy said in a cool voice full of confidence. "_Be gone_**_._** Vanish, disappear – _no, walk away_ – _walk away_ from me. _Walk away_ for the twins. Go and forget we even exist. We'll all be _happier _that way."

"_No._" Gray's strong chin lifted in hard aggression and the sudden gleam of ruthless in his eyes sent a shiver down Lucy's spine. "I will not be the _loser_ of where Grey and Grayson are concerned. I'll fight for visitation rights if I have to. I'll drag this whole business through the _law_ courts if I have to, and I will spare _no one_ along the way." Gray looked intently at Lucy. "I don't _care_ what it takes… I will be part of _my_ twin's lives! _Our twin's lives_!"

Lucy paled considerably as she realized that her worst fears have indeed come _true_! It was the horrible fears that she dwelled on for the past fortnight…. Her chest felt so tight, as if Gray just wrapped steel bands around it. No room to breathe. Nowhere to move.

"You have a choice – " Gray paused. " – to make this a hostile battleground and put us all through hell…." He went on like nothing happened, not evening seeing that Lucy was on the verge of fainting! "Or you can choose to sit down with me, have an early lunch and discuss how our twins could benefit by having their father in their lives."

Lucy only looked at him, feeling lost and scared – but she won't break or back down, she _won't_! There was no choice and they both knew it. The kind of fight Gray was threatening would be terrible damaging to the twins….

"What will it be, Lucy?" Gray asked intently. "One thing you can be absolutely certain of…." Lucy just looked at him, feeling terrible sick. "This time… _this time_… nothing on Earth, nothing in this _Goddamn_ universe will make _me_ walk away!"

~to be continued~

**_Graylu Fan Moto:_**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**_"Am I the only one who suddenly felt a little hurt-tugging in my heart? When Lucy said "That's gone. And it's never coming back!" I suddenly felt sorry for Gray! It's not his fault TT-TT but he should have trusted Lucy more~ I can't believe so many have guessed right about the ex-unknown Other Man in Lucy's Life. I didn't include Natsu in one of those options, because there are way~ too many~ I could count~that Natsu was put as someone they consider as "enemy" or "the person they want Gray to get jealous of," when it comes between the word of Lucy and Relationship. I thought if I label him as the Other Man it's way too predictable."_**

**_-Cesia14  
_**

**Graylu Fan News:_  
_**

**The Following GrayLu Fan Reviewers that have reviewed since Chapter 1-4 will get a nice long length sneak preview of next chapter ^^.v I don't know when I'll be able to finish editing Next Chapter, so I thought why not let the _always_ reviewers to get a sneak preview of what's coming~ To tell you the truth some really cut it close! Like: cybercorpesnake, amyskywalker, and Lillyviolet XD Zan'nen'na ;) Too bad~ **

**Sabreena: If you have an FFN acc or someone you know, please let me know so I can send the preview  
**

**FairyTailFreak: Thank you for the continuous support and helping me gather up some ideas for that mysterious "evil" man that killed Gray's sisters and who we witnessed in Juvia's accident ^^  
**

**1fairytaillover: Thank you for supporting GrayLu! Please look forward for the sneak preview in your PM inbox  
**

**Nance-chan: ^^ Nance-chan! You are one hell of a reviewer x) You've been reviewing Lies and Love non-stop and now this!? XD Thank you^^  
**

**ReianaA: x) ReianaA-san, ^^ ...no comment* I still want my brain right where it belongs XD jkjk  
**

**Pilar Ann: 0.o New GrayLu fan! ^^ Please look forward for the sneak preview in your inbox_  
_**

**_GrayLu Fans! You might not have reviewed ALL chapters, but at least I know you all are one hell of a devoters towards our OTP (One True Pairing!) Thank you and now I'll rest my numb hands for a couple of days ^^_  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**An Agreement And A Confession  
**

**Uwahhh~ What's this? Lucy will finally confess to her twins who the "Big Man" with the Nice Smexy Ferrari is!? More jealousy from Gray! Coming Soon~Ayee^^  
**


	6. An Agreement And A Confession

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 01/19/13 (SATURDAY) 11:22 AM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms." This story is half-cooked XD it means incomplete. So, I guess the rest are gonna be me, "The Editor's" job x) I might force FairyTailFreak-san and Fullbuster1597 to help me out. GrayLu Fans lets finish this story "TOGETHER" ^^ Any ideas is acceptable. Working together with other GrayLu Fans would be my dream come true~  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**An Agreement And A Confession  
**

The 8island restaurant was an excellent place to go and have a meal – even at any time of the day! It has been said that the food there was simply exquisite, some said that the chef - Yajima-san cook his foods with magic, how else can the people who go there regularly explain other than whenever they eat they don't wanna leave from their sits.

Gray led a tense Lucy to a private area where they could sit and have a _nice **long** chat_…. '_As if!_' Gray thought heatedly. He went through the deep red curtains where a square table with a round table that rotates on top, and huge deep blue chairs has been set up.

A young and attractive male waiter led them both to sit down, and placed elegant cherry blossom decorated menus in front of them. Lucy hid herself behind hers, and silent let curses fly out of her mouth, wishing that she were anywhere but here. '_Even a cinema full of scary movies seems much better!_'

Once they ordered their delicious lunch, Gray focused his whole attention on the fiery angel of a woman seated in front of him. '_She looks so cute… yet so cold…and here I thought I was the cold one._'

Lucy was indeed not looking at Gray. She was looking at the cherry blossom trees outside swaying away with the gentle breeze… thinking about her relationship with Sting…. '_Why was he looking at me like that?_'

"So tell me about this _new man_…." Gray cut in like a blade through her thought. Lucy turned to him face instantly. "I am quite _curious_…."

'Did he read my mind?' Lucy blinked. "It is none of your business, but mine. We are here to discuss only about the twins – nothing more."

Gray felt like he received a cold slap! "But Lucy, I want to know you too…." Gray looked at her sadly, glints of pain showing in his capturing navy blue orbs.

"No." Came a flat one-syllable reply.

"Lets talk business then." Gray said coolly, but bitterness tinted it. He was really unhappy about Lucy's refusal to talk about herself. '_No, about her new man!_' Throwing that thought down the thrush can…. "I want to see our twins."

Lucy looked up at Gray reluctantly. She could already picture what effects he would have on them…. '_Not a good one… but do I even have a choice?_'

"Alright – but on my terms." Lucy stated stiffly, looking at Gray directly. '_Am I doing the right thing?_' She closed her eyes and took at deep breath. "You can see the twins every Sunday – or nothing. You choose."

Gray looked at her in disbelief. But no way in hell does he want to cause her anymore pain…. However – in the case of his twins….

"Lucy, that's outrageous and you know it!" Gray threw at her. "I want to be part of their lives completely! Not a one-day daddy!"

Lucy sat up straighter, making her breasts bounce, and Gray's gaze snapped there… the sexual tension was definitely going up the scale….

"Remember, Fullbuster-san!" She threw at him with force. "The name is _Heartfilia_! And you have a company – no, Guild! – to run!"

Gray went blank. He completely forgot about the Fullbusten Clan and the Fairy Tail Corp. – no, Guild! – his work! "Ok, fair enough… but one day? That can't be it!"

"I have my reasons for making my decision." Lucy said calmly. "And if you comply… then I'll increase the time."

"Reasons_?_" Gray looked pretty puzzled, but with one look at Lucy's sharp gaze – he clocked onto it. '_She still doesn't trust me…. But then again, what have I done to make her trust me?_'

"The main one as you've guessed by the stupid expression on your face – is correct." Lucy looked at Gray straight on. "I do not _trust you_, Fullbuster-san."

'_Shit, that was a harsh blow…._' Gray looked a bit hurt.

But Lucy brushed it off. '_There's more where that came from! I had to go through worse, so why the hell shouldn't you suffer?_'

"So you are testing me?" Gray raised a sad, questioning dark eyebrow. "Seeing if I walk away again perhaps?"

"That among other things…." Lucy responded lightly as their lunch was being placed on the table. "Thank you." She smiled at the now blushing young and attractive male waiter.

While Gray glared at him. "Go – now." That was really cold. But the poor waited bowed nervously and scurried away.

"Why in the world did you say that for?" Lucy asked heatedly.

"He was looking down _your_ sundress." He replied dryly.

Lucy blushed deeply. "No, he was placing my food in front of me!"

"Sticking up for _another_ man now?" Gray responded mockingly.

"**_WHAT?_**" Lucy jumped up and exclaimed. "God! You are just an arrogant offensive bastard!" Lucy's chocolate brown orbs turned dark and flared with flames! "I wish I _never_ set my eyes on you! **_Ever_**!"

"Gray jumped up as well! "Well, I wish differently!"

"I wish I never got pregnant with – " Lucy shouted at his flushed face.

"What are you saying?" Gray's eyes now flared with gold fire dangerously. "Are you saying that **_our twins_** was a **_mistake_**?"

"Dear Lord, no!" Lucy exclaimed incredibly. "The mistake was I even slept and got pregnant with you!"

Gray looked at her coldly. "You don't want me to be _our twins_ father? You would rather someone else – maybe even that bastard Sting – to be their_ father_?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I am saying!" Lucy shouted back angrily. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_'

"Too bad. Because I am!" Gray had to control his fury, or he can kiss the Sunday's she offered – '_Bye bye!_' So he sat down and looked up at her. "And that's how it's going to be…." He picked up his knife and fork. "Eat your lunch, and then we'll talk."

Lucy glared at him, and finally she had quite enough. "I'll give _you_ – '_Eat your lunch, and then we'll talk!_'" And she picked up her plate, and then poured **_everything_** on top of Gray's head! '_Take that, you arrogant offensive bastard!_'

Everyone in the restaurant gasped, staring at the _shouting_ couple – and now… _glaring_ couple….

"I'm out of here!" Lucy threw two twenty pound notes on the table and walked out.

Gray was furious…. '_How could she just – just…. Arg! For fuck's sake!_'

Outside the restaurant, and walking tiredly away…. "Sting, can you please pick me up?"

"That was quick…." Some rustling in the background was heard…. "But sure, Lucy." Sting responded breathlessly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be…. Bye." Lucy closed her mobile and breathed deeply. Her whole small feminine frame was shaking with rage. '_Why was he breathless for? When I just came out of Hell in its prime!_'

"So Sundays then?" Came a deep clear masculine voice behind her. Gray was standing completely rigid, but – and – he was completely **_clean_**! It looked like no food fell on him whatsoever! Lucy stood rooted with shock, and surprisingly amazement. '_And why did he follow me? Why is he so clean?_'

"Aren't you supposed to be in court by now?" She mocked coldly. "Demanding the poor judge to crumble under your arrogant ego?"

"No, I will accept your… ummm… reasons, and visit our twins every Sunday." Gray stood before her now. "Agreed?" He looked into her bright brown orbs, and for a second he felt himself wanting to surrender under those eyes… and… and –

"Yes, fine. Agreed." Lucy focused her eyes on a shiny silver car, which was now racing her way. "Now, if you will excuse me…."

"Not yet!" Gray replied instantly. "I wanted to apologise for what happened in the restaurant just a moment ago… and – "

"Apologise _not_ and _never_ will be accepted." Lucy started walking away from him. Her curvy hips swayed from side to side as she tried to control her anger.

"Lucy…." Gray said in pain and sadness. But one swift glance from her said it all – '_Start talking real sense and quick! Or just fuck off!_' "When can I meet our twins?"

"Well, today is Friday, the twins are at kindergarten…." Lucy said dryly, looking at him with mocking eyes. "I would naturally guess on this Sunday?"

"Yes, Lucy… but I thought you would want some time to – " Gray began calmly.

'_Oh no! Yes! Yes, I do want some time – but I… I was too dumb to think about it!_' Lucy quickly looked towards the car that was now parking a few block away. Panicking, she hardened herself. "You will have to meet them sometime, Fullbuster-san. So why delay it?" She looked at him coldly, congratulating herself to be so cool! "Want to give _me_ a chance to _run away_? Or rather _walk away_?"

"Certainly not!" Gray looked angry. "I would just come after you, and – "

"Lucy!" The new man, himself, entered the scene! "Sorry I'm late, babe."

Gray watched in horror as this new – '**_BASTARD!_**'' – man walked over to Lucy's side, slipped his ugly arm around her beautiful waist, and planted a sick wet kiss on her rosy cheek! Gray growled angrily.

"Sting!" Lucy smiled happily at him before returning a reluctant kiss to his cheek. "No, it's alright. I've just finished."

They both looked at Gray. '_Oh, no!_' Lucy thought alarmingly. Gray's glare hardened at Sting's face as a surprised look passed over his tired red face.

"Ummm… Sting – " She looked at Sting, seeing he was a bit out of character. " – this is the twin's father." And then she wished for the ground to open up and eat her! For she began to blush severely! Obviously see that Sting was **_NOTHING_** compared to Gray… and that she _made love_ with him… and had his babies too!

Sting Eucliffe was a good-looking man, but not handsome. Sting is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blonde hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. A grey shirt was covering his average build, and faded blue jeans with grey trainers made his image sicken Gray to the core.

'_Who the fuck is this low life mother fucker?_' Gray thought heatedly, as Sting tightened his grip on Lucy's waist.

"Sup." Sting said with a sick mocking attitude, even his voice was irritable! "I'm Sting Eucliffe. Lucy's boyfriend."

"I know very well who you are." Gray replied back in a cold hard deep tone that made horrible shivers run down Sting and Lucy's spine. '_Well, I know his name at least! I'll bloody find out more!_'

'_Oh, he's pissed!_' Sting smirked. "Great! So who are – "

"Sting, we should probably go now, please?" Lucy slipped out of his arm, and turned towards the car. "Sunday, right?"

Gray snapped his dangerous angry eyes to Lucy and suddenly they softened completely. He looked at her, she staring back with eyes that looked so innocent, and so closed up. He sighed. "Yes, of 'course." Gray faced her now. "What time would you like me to come?" He ignored Sting who was looking from Lucy to Gray as they spoke.

"Ummm… eight in the morning?" Lucy looked thoughtful. Gray thought in wonder and happiness. "Yes, that would be great, Lucy…."

"Then I'll see you at my house at eight." And she began to walk away, her beige handbag hitting her right hip softly.

Sting was just about to go after her, when he turned around, smirked evilly and said. "Nice to meet the _competition_ isn't that so?"

"What competition? I see **_no_** competition. I see the winner – who is **_me_**." Gray gave Sting a hard look. "And it is not nice to meet you." And with that he left, walking elegantly and swiftly to his fantastic dark blue Ferrari.

"But it was nice to meet you… _Gray Fullbuster_…." And Sting walked off towards his car. "We _will _meet again…."

Gray zoomed off in the opposite direction compared to Lucy. Sting was taking her to school to pick up the twins, while Gray raced to his company in Fiore.

The first thing he was going to do when he got there was talk to Jellal and Erza – **_ASAP!_**

Two weeks ago Gray was in a frenzy state! He was trying so hard to remove himself from Bosco and stay here – here in Fiore. The Fullbuster Clan and the Fairy Tail Guild Company back home were furious, but calmed down a bit when he told them that he actually had **_heirs_**! '_Like Lucy would agree to that!_'

Jellal and Erza immediately packed up and went to Fiore with Gray as soon as he told them everything the next morning after their previous nighttime teary conversation….

Both of his best friends were furious with the deception of the family, and how Lucy was treated, and how everything went completely wrong when she was pregnant… but they more grief stricken about that night when Lucy left… especially about that night….

The Fernandes were only too happy to help Gray on his new and permanent mission: to get his new found family back! So the next thing they did was devising plans and dates of what they wanted to do surrounding Lucy… and the twins….

So here he was… racing like a stupid _lunatic_ down to his company – just to talk to Jellal and Erza!

As he hit a traffic light, he paused to think…. '_Sunday… Sunday… this Sunday! I'm actually going to meet my twins properly!_' Gray grinned in a boyish manner, than stepped on the acceleration. '_Thank you so much, Lucy…._'

Finally, Gray reached his company, and swung out of his car like lighting! He raced it to his private lift and took a glance at the mirror – '_Oh… I just had to open my big mouth and provoke her… that she had to throw her food on me!_'

The lift doors opened, and immediately his employees started to bow at his presence as he raced through them, not even taking notice. Gray opened his office door and slammed it shut behind him with a deep sigh. Then he zipped out his expensive mobile. "Get me the Fernandes – "

"You should look before you speak." Jellal said cheerfully as he walked from the sofas to stand in front of him.

"Never mind that order. Thanks." Gray cut the line with a snap. "Jellal, I am looking. I saw you before _you_ even opened your big mouth!"

"Not true." Erza was now standing in front of Gray too with a grin on her face. "Now, tell us and quick!" Smiling, Erza pushed the men to the green huge sofas. Then went into Gray's apartment that was attached to his office. "Do you want a drink? Gray? Jellal?"

"Sure, a coke is good!" Gray called from his comfy position on the sofa.

"Make that two, beautiful!" Jellal called next.

"Well, I make that three." She came back, handed the men their drinks while planting herself next to Jellal, and looked at Gray. Then she took a tiny sip, placed the drink on the table, and…. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell _us_!"

"Okay, okay – " Gray put his drink down as well, and he paused for effect. "I can meet them!"

"That's more like it, man!" Jellal clapped his hands together. "So what happened? Does she know we are here?"

Gray smile dropped. "No… I didn't tell her… because I thought she would freak out. I mean… she did when she first saw me!"

"Ya… that's true… she needs time, and we'll get round to that, Jellal." Erza frowned sadly. "So, what has she agreed to?"

"Well, she agreed that I can meet the twins… but its only on Sundays, every Sunday…." Gray smiled faintly.

"At least its something… did you have to tell her about the courts?" Jellal asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes. But somehow – not very well though – we agreed on the Sundays…."

"So we got some ground to work on?" Erza's eyes sparkled. "That means me and Jellal can work on our bit soon…."

"Ya, that's true… but guys there is something else…." Gray's face darkened with a shady emotion.

"What is it?" Jellal and Erza saw the change and immediately were on alert on what could have happened now! "What's wrong?"

"Lucy has… someone – " Gray closed his eyes and rested his heavy head back into the sofa. " – someone else, a _new man_ in her life…."

_Silence…._

"WHAT!" Erza said in shock. "He is going to ruin our plan!"

"Who is this person?" Jellal asked calmly. "Does he have a name?"

"Sting Eucliffe." Gray spat the name out like venom. '_I hate Sting since Lucy first mentioned him!_'

"Yo, Loke!" Jellal's voice filled in the silence that settled in after Gray spoke the _new man's_ name. "Can you do me a favor?" Jellal spoke in his blue mobile.

"Sure, Jellal! What's up, man?" Loke answered. Even though he was Gray's solicitor, he was great mates with Gray and Jellal.

"I want you dig up anything on a guy called Sting Eucliffe." Jellal spoke seriously. "Is that okay?"

"Come on, Jellal!" Loke laughed. "You know me! Piece of cake! I'll get it to you asap!"

"Cool, man. Later." Jellal shut his mobile and sat back. "My job is done."

"Good work, Jellal!" Erza laughed. "I always wanted to play detective!"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Gray raised his head up to look at them. "She specifically told me to stay out of her personal life."

"You _are_ her personal life, Gray." Jellal said dryly.

"Ya, but just where the twins are concerned." Gray frowned deeply, linked his hands together, and rested his strong arms on his knees.

"That's not true…." Erza said quietly. "Okay, maybe now… but certainly not later!"

"I don't know…." Gray stood up and walked to his huge window, which showed him that the sun was setting. "Lucy doesn't trust me…."

Jellal and Erza looked at each other and back up at Gray. "Gray… that is to be expected." Jellal said calmly. "Lucy won't want to trust any of us."

"We just have to stick our plan…." Erza smiled evilly, and Gray felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up!

"Spit it out, Erza!" Gray ordered half-heartedly.

"Did you sense that evil smile, Gray like I did – ouch!" Jellal rubbed the back of his head where Erza slapped it!

"I got the perfect idea!" Erza's smiles broaden. "I know how to get Lucy back into your arms, and make that _new man_… _old news_…."

Gray turned around and smiled, his friends were great… but he felt he was missing something big here…. '_But if it will get rid of Sting… what have I got to lose?_' He shrugged, then looking at his sparkly eyes best friends. He instantly knew they were going to talk about this for a long time…. "Alright, lets hear this _new_ plan!"

Near Hargeon Park, Lucy and her twins were taking a long walk. The orange sun was setting in front of Lucy as she made her way to the swings with the twins happily bouncing behind her.

"Mummy! Grayson drew a cat today! It was so cute and big!" Grey sat down on one of the swings, smiling cheerfully. "Tell Mummy, Grayson!"

"Ya… I did, mummy." Grayson began. "But it not cute!"

Lucy laughed as she lifted Grayson up and placed him in a swing next to his big brother. "Can you draw a cat for me when we get home?" Lucy smiled sweetly at Grayson. "Please?" She pouted cutely and began kissing Grayson on the face, tickling him.

Grayson laughed and screamed with joy. Then suddenly, he jumped and hugged Lucy really hard. "Yes, I draw you a big cute cat! Me call it "Happy" mummy." He smiled looking at her sweetly, red from his laughing. "I love you, mummy!"

Lucy felt tears drag into her eyes, but she held them back. "Thank you, Grayson…I love you too. I love you _both_!"

Grey smiled, and looked at his mother and little brother. '_I'm very happy!_' But then Grey's eyes focused on his mother and he frowned. '_She has been unhappy lately…._'

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Grey jumped off the swing and placed a small hand on her arm.

"Nothing… but I have something to tell you…." Lucy placed Grayson back into the swing, then picked up Grey, kissed his cute cheek and placed him on the swing next to his little brother. Then she crouched down in front of them, holding their little hands in hers. "Both of you…."

"Mummy… what happen?" Grayson said curiously.

"Today… today, I met with that person who was at our house two weeks ago. Remember that man?" Lucy blinked carefully, giving her twins eye contact each. "Remember that – ummm – big man?"

"Hai, mummy." The twins replied in unison.

"It not easy to forget him, mummy!" Grayson put in again. "He was _big big_!"

Lucy sweat dropped as she made an amused face. '_Silly Grayson._' She giggled a little to herself. "Ummm… well, our – our Sundays are going to be changing from now on."

"What is going to happen this Sunday, mummy?" Grey asked, as he tightened his grip on Lucy's hand. She felt it. '_Its now or never._'

"You are going to meet that man…." Lucy took a breath and looked at her twins full on. "He is your father, boys…."

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Kyaaa! The twins are just soooo Kawai! Sorry for the delay!" **_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

_**GrayLu Fan Sneak Preview:  
**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Grayson sang with excitement. Ever since Lucy mentioned 'Daddy', Grayson has been like a jumping excited kangaroo and screaming out '_Daddy!_' While in contradiction, Grey has become quiet and distant. This was really worrying Lucy… '_Have I made a mistake?_'

After Lucy had cleaned Grayson up, they all headed off to clean the kitchen quickly. That took about ten minutes… but then – then the waiting began….

_**Five minutes….**_

Lucy sat the twins down in the living room and switch on the TV, placing it on 'Pokémon'. The twins loved Pokémon! Hence, the explanation of their blue slippers…. '_That would entertain you boys, while mummy sits in the kitchen, pulls her hair out and chews her fingers off!_'

_**Four minutes….**_

Lucy started to pace the kitchen, backwards and forwards… biting her nails and looked at her family photos for support…. '_Please give me your strength…._'

_**Three minutes….**_

The twins were '_acting_' out Pokémon scenes in the living room. Grayson was '_catching_' Grey in his '_non-existent_' Pokéball. "I got you now!" He screamed with victory.

"Get off me, Grayson." Grey shouted back, as he tried to push his little brother off his back.

_**Two minutes….**_

Grayson needs to go toilet! Lucy rushed him upstairs and telling Grey to listen for the doorbell.

_**One minute….**_

'_Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!_' Lucy started to panic…

_**Forty five seconds….**_

"Mummy! Grayson made my clothes dirty!" Grey shouted from the living room.

_**Thirty seconds….**_

"_What?_" Lucy run downstairs, and started to straighten and brush Grey's clothes.

_**Fifteen seconds….**_

"Mummy, you left Grayson upstairs in the toilet." Grey said calmly.

_**Ten seconds….**_

"Oh no!" Lucy raced upstairs, entered the bathroom and helped Grayson out.

_**Nine seconds….**_

"Mummy? Whats a willie?" Grayson asked while Lucy washed his small hands.

_**Eight seconds….**_

'_Erk!_' Lucy's panic went up some more. "Not now Grayson!"

_**Seven seconds….**_

"A willie is that dangly thing between your legs, Grayson!" Grey called upstairs again, and sat on the bottom of the stairs. "Girls don't have anything dangly!"

_**Six seconds….**_

Lucy thought alarmingly as Grayson run downstairs. '_Oh, my God! How does my oldest son know that?_'

_**Five….**_

"Really?" Grayson sat next to his older brother and smiled.

_**Four….**_

"Hai, I heard it's for making babies too." Grey looked disgusted. **-Kyaaaa! How does he know that!?-**

"Babies?" Grayson looked disgusted now. "Look at mine! Willie can't make babies!"

_**Three….**_

'_How did he…? Why are they talking about this? If Gray hears this – what would he say?_' Lucy looked at her twins in horrified awe.

_**Two….**_

"Boys! That's enough! Don't talk about that!" Lucy spoke firmly. "Your father will be here any second!"

'_I promise never to panic like this again –_ '

**_One _– **

And the doorbell rings!

**AND CUT!**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Gray's Day Part I  
**


	7. Gray's Day Part I

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 01/20/13 (SUNDAY) 8:58 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms."  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Gray's Day Part I**

_**Sunday**…. _

Sunday… had come too fast! The morning had come too fast! The night had ended too fast! And Lucy had woken up too fast! '_Hadn't it been Saturday morning just ten minutes ago?_'

Little Miss Lucy Heartfilia wasn't prepared at all today…. Okay, fine – she cleaned the house from top to bottom on Saturday! But that was a hard and an exhausting task since they all had practice on Saturday! Today was their only free day…. '_And now Gray's day…._'

Grayson had piano classes in the morning like Laxus did from nine to eleven am! Lucy had baton practice, since she was now the teacher instead of a student, after lunch from one to three pm! And Grey had football practice like Gray and Laxus did from three to five pm!

So how in the world did she leave her twins to practice, go to her own, pick them up and clean the _whole_ house on top – Lucy had no idea! But one thing was for sure she ached and was tired as hell!

'_Today… today… I'm going to die!_' Nervous, tired and worried nerves raked all over her trembling cool body as she woke up at six fourteen in the morning! '_Uwahhh… early for once!_'

Last night was terrible! Lucy hardly slept an inch as her dreams prevented her from the much-needed sleep. Many images passed through her drained mind… many of Gray and the twins…. Horrible ones… Gray taking the twins away from her – the twins screaming out her name and was Gray holding her back – the twins disappearing and Gray laughing cruelly –

And the worst of all… Gray disappears in front of the twins and her.… '_He said he wouldn't walk away… but can I trust him on that? Can I trust him at all?_'

Early sunlight began to dance around her pink curtains… and Lucy always felt that was very comforting. Since she was little she imaged the sunlight as a message from her mother, Layla Heartfilia…. Even though she died when Lucy was only three years old, Lucy never felt alone because she believed her beautiful Okaa-san always watched over her….

Small drumming of rapid feet run down the stairs, as Lucy was groggily putting on her pink dressing gown. '_Grey!_' Lucy opened her bedroom door. '_He's awake!_'

She looked around her white room in search of her cute pink bunny slippers. '_Oh, sunrise! How could I have forgotten?_' She raced downstairs with the bunny ears flapping about, and found Grey sitting on the back garden porch.

Grey's small elbows rested on his little knees as he held his cute boyish face in his small hands. He sighed happily. The sunlight streamed through the glass double doors, making Grey shine with bluish white light….

"Ohayo, Okaa-san…." Grey smiled at the sunlight, which bathed the cherry blossom trees in their back garden luminously.

"Ohayo, Grey!" Lucy snapped out of her trance of staring in frozen awe at her son. Then smiling cheerfully, Lucy walked up to Grey, picked him up, sat back down on the garden porch and set Grey on her lap. "Sunrise…. You love the sun, don't you?" Lucy looked at Grey intently. "You love it a lot, ne?"

"Ya, Okaa-san." Grey looped his small arms around Lucy's neck, and rested his small raven haired head against her chest. "It is pretty…." He snuggled into Lucy's warm motherly embrace. **-Kawaii! ≥/o/**

"Yes, Grey… it is…." Lucy smiled softly at her baby boy's head, before dropping a tender kiss to it. "I wish Grayson can see it, but he is just like me. I always wake up late! Uncle Laxus always called me '_monster_' whenever I came downstairs late!" Lucy laughed sweetly.

Grey giggles cutely, then looked up at his mummy. "Wait… Grayson wakes up like you, mummy." He looked puzzled. "Who do I wake up like?" Then he frowned sadly.

"Your father." It was out before Lucy could think or stop herself. '_Oh, damn._'

"Father?" Grey looked at Lucy directly. "You mean, Daddy?" Grey shifted on Lucy's lap to look at her. "That big man coming today?"

'_Oh no… me and my big mouth!_' Lucy inwardly groaned. "Yes. Just like your father. He used to wake up every morning for the sunrise, and for – " But Lucy stopped. '_Training, eating damn ice cones, and whatnot? Why was I just going to tell Grey about Lucy's training for the Fullbuster Clan and it's damn guild?_'

Grey blinked. He tried to register this piece of information…. '_Daddy is like me in the morning… I wonder if he like me in everyway?_'

They sat there in silence, both staring at the sun…. Lucy was praying for strength today while Grey was wishing for his daddy to hurry up and come….

But on the other side of Magnolia, Grey was doing the exact same thing…. He was staring up at the sun, praying and wishing that time would hurry up and bring eight am around so he can see his real newfound family… especially his twins. He wondered how Lucy was taking this…? '_Not well, I bet…._'

Seven am came faster than usual and Lucy woke up Grayson to get him and his bigger brother into the bath. She washed them for about thirty minutes, because they played with boats, ducks, sponges, and water. Lucy loved bathing her twins and they loved splashing soapy water on her! "Mummy's wet now!"

By seven forty five am, Lucy had the twins eating pancakes for breakfast! They all sat at the table in the kitchen and ate cheerfully. Pictures of Layla, Jude, big brother Laxus and his lovely wife Cana, and Lucy's great grandfather lined the walls and shelves.

Lucy had long ago removed the pictures of Gray, Erza and Jellal everywhere…. The pictures now on the walls and shelves were smiling at her and the children… sunlight reflected from them gently and Lucy felt their presence surround her….

"Mummy?" Grayson was standing by Lucy now, his small sweet mouth and tiny hands was covered with maple syrup! He smiled cheekily. "Me messy!"

Grey and Grayson were wearing little blue jeans today with matching dark blue t-shirt each with their names stitched on the back with white thread. Their little feet were in green Pokémon slippers. They just looked so handsome and so cute!

Lucy sighed. "Grayson! I just washed you fifteen minutes ago!" Lucy pouted her famouspout. "Come on. Lets get you cleaned up before daddy comes, okay?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Grayson sang with excitement. Ever since Lucy mentioned 'Daddy', Grayson has been like a jumping excited kangaroo and screaming out '_Daddy!_' While in contradiction, Grey has become quiet and distant. This was really worrying Lucy… '_Have I made a mistake?_'

After Lucy had cleaned Grayson up, they all headed off to clean the kitchen quickly. That took about ten minutes… but then – then the waiting began….

_**Five minutes….**_

Lucy sat the twins down in the living room and switch on the TV, placing it on 'Pokémon'. The twins loved Pokémon! Hence, the explanation of their green slippers…. '_That would entertain you boys, while mummy sits in the kitchen, pulls her hair out and chews her fingers off!_'

_**Four minutes….**_

Lucy started to pace the kitchen, backwards and forwards… biting her nails and looked at her family photos for support…. '_Please give me your strength…._'

_**Three minutes….**_

The twins were '_acting_' out Pokémon scenes in the living room. Grayson was '_catching_' Grey in his '_non-existent_' Pokéball. "I got you now!" He screamed with victory.

"Get off me, Grayson." Grey shouted back, as he tried to push his little brother off his back.

_**Two minutes….**_

Grayson needs to go toilet! Lucy rushed him upstairs and telling Grey to listen for the doorbell.

_**One minute….**_

'_Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!_' Lucy started to panic…

_**Forty five seconds….**_

"Mummy! Grayson made my clothes dirty!" Grey shouted from the living room.

_**Thirty seconds….**_

"_What?_" Lucy run downstairs, and started to straighten and brush Grey's clothes.

_**Fifteen seconds….**_

"Mummy, you left Grayson upstairs in the toilet." Grey said calmly.

_**Ten seconds….**_

"Oh no!" Lucy raced upstairs, entered the bathroom and helped Grayson out.

_**Nine seconds….**_

"Mummy? Whats a willie?" Grayson asked while Lucy washed his small hands.

_**Eight seconds….**_

'_Erk!_' Lucy's panic went up some more. "Not now Grayson!"

_**Seven seconds….**_

"A willie is that dangly thing between your legs, Grayson!" Grey called upstairs again, and sat on the bottom of the stairs. "Girls don't have anything dangly!"

_**Six seconds….**_

Lucy thought alarmingly as Grayson run downstairs. '_Oh, my God! How does my oldest son know that?_'

_**Five….**_

"Really?" Grayson sat next to his older brother and smiled.

_**Four….**_

"Hai, I heard it's for making babies too." Grey looked disgusted.

"Babies?" Grayson looked disgusted now. "Look at mine! Willie can't make babies!"

_**Three….**_

'_How did he…? Why are they talking about this? If Gray hears this – what would he say?_' Lucy looked at her twins in horrified awe.

_**Two….**_

"Boys! That's enough! Don't talk about that!" Lucy spoke firmly. "Your father will be here any second!"

'_I promise never to panic like this again –_ '

**_One _– **

And the doorbell rings!

"**_Noooooo!_**" Lucy screamed! And the twins covered their poor little ears!

Mummy Lucy zipped to the door before her twins, and quickly and quietly told them to wait in the living room.

Lucy's heart was beating fast, her breathing came in quick and sharp, her eyes full with fear and worry, her delicate hands clutched tightly, sweat began to appear on her brow, and her face went ruby red!

"Mummy?" The twins said quietly together.

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing…._' And she opened the door. '_I love you, my twin babies…._'

There…. standing in all his authoritarian sexiness and ruthless glory stood Gray Fullbuster. **-sign my boobs Gray!.v.≤≤≤-**

He was wearing casual clothes today, just blue jeans and a white open neck shirt. He looked dead sexy in it though, no matter how _casual_. His hair was the same as the twins – raven and messy as hell. And his eyes sparkled happily… but one look at Lucy and they dimmed a bit….

"Good morning, Lucy…." Gray said gently in his deep masculine voice.

She was wearing a pink shirt with her name stitched on the corner. And a middle length blue jean skirt that revealed some of her smooth legs. On her small feet were her pink bunny slippers! And Gray smiled to himself as he felt desire race through him. '_As Erza and Mira would say… 'so kawaii' and as I would say… 'so goddamn sexy!'_'

"The name is _Heartfil_ – " Lucy stopped, Gray frowned, and she was alarmed at herself! '_I can't say that in front of the twins!' _" – Oh – ohayo…." She glanced behind her at the twins. They were standing together, just in the corridor – looking straight back. "Come in…." '_I have to be reasonable!_'

"Thank you…." Gray smiled warmly again as Lucy stepped aside and allowed him to enter. Gray's frame was so big that he filled the whole doorframe! '_No wonder the twins says he is a big man – he bloody well is!_'

Gray walked forward, feeling overwhelmed with excitement, happiness, and above all anxiety. '_Will the twins like me? Will they be scared of me? What do I say to them? How can I make up for the five years I've lost with them?_' Questions buzzed into his head, and then Lucy started following him. '_How can I make up the six years Lucy and me lost?_'

"Grey and Grayson are in the living room…." And she started to walk away.

"No." Gray stopped her by blocking her way, but no contact was made. "You are coming too." He looked down at her intently. "I can't do _this_ on my own…."

"I – I…." Lucy stuttered, hating that he was so close but yet so far. She just wanted to reach out, grab him and kiss him passionately! '_No, you don't!_' **-Ya! You do!- XD**

"Who are you?" Lucy asked? "Me? XD I'm Cesia, the editor~"

"Mummy?" Grayson's voice called out excitedly. "Is daddy here?"

Gray and Lucy looked at each other directly… they stared quietly for a few moments… both of their eyes filling with hurtful tears… but Lucy broke that heated eye contact, and then glanced away quickly.

"Ya… your daddy is here." Lucy led the way into the living room. Grey and Grayson stood near the table, looking curious. '_This is it…._'

"Boys… this is – your father…." And Lucy motioned Gray forward….

_Gray and the twins froze…. _

They all stared at each other intently taking in everything they could see. Gray smiled warmly at them, his eyes glowed with love, joy and filled up with emotional tears. '_My boys… my children… they are here! Right here in front of me! And they finally know who I am!_'

"_Grey…. Grayson…._" Gray whispered warmly in awe, as the twins ran forward and jumped into Gray's powerful arms. Then he crouched down and pulled them into his strong embrace. "My _boys_! My big twin _boys_!"

Tears flowed freely from Gray's eyes as he tightly hugged his children. His heart was beating fast and he wanted to explode with such pure happiness! Quickly wiping his happy tears, Gray stood up with his boys in his strong arms and walked to the sofas.

He placed them on the turquoise (bluish green) seats, and crouched down in front of them again, smiling…. "Ohayo, Grey… Grayson…." He looked at them intently. "My name is Gray Fullbuster, and just like your mother said… I am your father…."

The twins smiled… although Grey's smile was less cheerful and more polite…. And Gray noticed this….

"Ohayo, Daddy!" Grayson spoke up cheerfully. "You are so big!"

Gray blinked, then let out a deep throaty laugh. Lucy cringed. "Why thank you, Grayson." He smiled amusedly.

"Ohayo…." Grey said quietly. "I am pleased to meet you."

Gray looked at Grey now, and felt a sadness grip his heart painfully. '_He doesn't like me…?_'

"Boys, why don't you let your daddy sit on the sofa while I get you all drinks." Lucy removed herself as quickly as possible. Tears of hurt and confusion streamed down her face as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. '_I – I don't understand!_'

"Mummy! Apple! Apple!" Grayson run into kitchen bouncing with glee. "Apple yummy juicy! Please! Please! Pretty please, mummy?" And he tugged on her hand, while Lucy looked away and wiped her painful tears off hastily.

"Grey and me would like some apple juice too please, Lucy…." Gray smiled softly at her. Gray was holding Grey in his arms, but Grey didn't respond… he just stayed quiet….

"Hai…." Lucy looked at Grey worriedly and moved to open the fridge. "Hmmm… lets see… Grayson, can you get four glasses please?"

"Yes, mummy!" Grayson walked over to the cupboard, smiling as if he received a _big_ chocolate ice cream present!

"Ummm…." Gray looked at Grey, who was looking down at his slippers. "Can I help mummy?"

"Yes, of 'course Grey." Gray reluctantly put Grey down, and wanted to give him a gentle hug. But as soon as Grey touched the ground, he zipped behind his mummy like lighting! Gray again frowned…. '_He is scared of me!_'

Lucy looked at Grey curiously as he gripped her skirt tightly. His small head was buried towards her, and she in turn looked up at Gray – who looked upset and blank. Lucy frowned at him.

"Mummy?" Grayson said from the cupboard. "Can help me?"

Instead Gray went to the cupboard and took out four glasses, handing two to Grayson. Grayson in turn skipped to the table and placed them carefully. "Mummy always says be careful with glasses."

"Your mummy is a great person…." Gray said softly, and Lucy sent him a quick bitter hateful look. He then crossed over to her and pulled Grey into his arms again. Grey froze as he felt someone pull him away from familiar warm, to be embrace in a new strong one. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

Grey looked up shyly, his eyes darted to Lucy and back at Gray as if deciding exactly to whom does his loyalties go to…. Lucy sucked in a shaky breath and slowly nodded her head. '_He is asking for my permission!_' That thought made her so proud of Grey, but it hurt horribly as she thought Grey wanted her permission to do anything with his own daddy!

And Gray seemed to clock on to this… as he frowned more. '_I need to get him to trust me…._' He looked at Lucy slowly. '_And her….I love her so damn much_'

"Apple yummy juicy! Me have some, Mummy!" As usual Grayson didn't have a clue on what was going on, and he was in his _unusual _happy self. "Pleasey?"

She laughed weakly. "Yes, yes… sit down…." Lucy moved with the apple juice in hand to the table, and started to pour in full glasses. Gray moved to the table too, then placed Grey next to him a chair and gently handed him his apple juice. "Drink slowly, mmm?"

"Hai…." Grey's small quiet reply answered.

Lucy took her place opposite Grey and placed Grayson opposite Gray. One, she wanted to look at her first-born and second, she didn't want to sit in front of Gray.

And after a little while, Gray went right in it! "So, what do you like doing Grey?" He tried to make conversation. '_I'm confused… I thought Grayson was the shy and quiet one!_'

A silence passed through, where Gray felt uncomfortable…. '_Did I say something wrong?_' But Lucy only gave a small nod and looked from Grey to Gray in a glancing movement. Then came –

"Football (≤soccer)… I love playing football…." Grey looked at the table then dared to look up and meet Gray's eyes. All of a sudden, Grey felt different… he felt a warm tingly feeling pass through his body and he looked surprised. **(FYI: In Japan, football is soccer, Foot~Ball)**

"_Football…?_" Gray's eyes lit up like the sun! "I love playing football too! Maybe we can play after we drink our apple juice?"

Grey looked even more surprised, but nodded mutely. "Can Grayson play too?"

'_Why isn't he calling me, daddy?_' Gray thought sadly. '_It is the same as Lucy not calling me, Gray!_' "Of 'course, Grey! I heard you boys have practice? Piano practice?" Gray looked at an over-excited Grayson, who nodded happily. "And football practice?" He returned his gaze to Grey, who again nodded mutely. '_I have to get him talking…._'

They sat in silence a while more feeling strange…. Gray felt different, as if he was causing an uneasy feeling to pass throughout the small family. '_But I'll sort that out!_' And drank all of his apple juice in one gulp!

"Wow! Thats quickie!" Grayson stared at the amused Gray in delight. Lucy again cringed. "Grey, can you drink quickie?" Grayson smiled at his quiet brother.

"Hai! Come on, Grayson!" Grey laughed, and then smiled back at Grayson. He smile made the whole atmosphere lighten considerably.

Lucy was watching this with despair… she didn't want any of this to happen! She absolutely hated this! '_But I can't be selfish!_' She smiled softly at Grey. "Go on… go have fun. I'll be out later. I should start making a big lunch, no?"

"Do you need any help, Lucy?" Gray paused as he sent her a look telling her he wanted to talk….

"No thank you." Came back a flat refusal. "I'll come out later. Now, go – go have fun – _all _of you." Lucy stood up, picked up the empty glasses, and walked to the sink.

Gray only stared at her curiously…. '_She is avoiding me…._' "Well, come on boys – we have some football gaming to do!"

Lucy started washing, she heard the double glass doors of the garden open and felt a cool breeze enter to her home. '_This is going to be a long day…._'

About fifty minutes later, Lucy had the rice cooking gently on the stove, and a mild spicy chicken curry cooking away smoothly. A few times one of the twins would back in to get a quick refreshing drink.

Gray even came in once and asked if she needed 'help', which she answered back rudely. "I haven't had a grain of help for the past six years! What makes you think I need it now?" This was before one of the twins pulled a shocked Gray out again. '_Ok – maybe I was a bit too rude, but it is totally true!_' **-TT-TT Gomen, Gray-**

Next she started to make the salad. A huge bowl of chopped tomatoes, crispy lettuce, slices of cool cucumber, and grated apple were mixed together. Lucy was about to throw in the seasonings, when Grayson called out to her.

"Mummy! I need to pee pee!" Grayson came inside looking bit desperate.

"Okay honey, come on…." Lucy led Grayson towards the bathroom upstairs. "Grey stay there, okay?" She called back.

"Don't worry, he's with me!" Gray answered back.

'_That's exactly what I'm worried about…._' Lucy thought silently to herself. "Come on, baby." And shut the bathroom door.

Outside in the back garden, Grey was taking a shot at Gray, who was goalie. Grey run forward then pulled back with the ball in front of him. Gray smirked, and then came out of the goal. '_I got him now!_'

But Grey only pulled back more and moved sideways… when Gray had left the goal wide open – Grey kicked the ball past his Father and run behind the cherry blossom tree, and kicked the ball straight in! "**_Goal!_**"

"Yatta! I beat daddy!" Grey grin widely.

Gray was gob smacked! He completely didn't see that coming! '"Wow! Nice, Grey! You are awesome!" Gray jogged to his little footballer and scooped him up into his strong arms. Grey only smiled in thanks. '_Should I ask him…?_'

"Thank you…." Grey just rested in his daddy's powerful arms, enjoying the security and warmth they seem to provide. "I am tired now…."

"Grey…." Gray asked as Grey looked up, instantly caught by his daddy's glowing navy blue orbs…. "Have I done anything wrong?"

Grey looked surprised then puzzled. "No." He shook his messy head.

"Then maybe you don't like me?" Gray smiled sadly at his son.

"No, daddy!" Grey cried out in alarm! "I like you!" Grey shifted in his position to look at his father better, sending reassuring looks and clutching Gray's white shirt tightly.

Gray felt his heart give a gigantic squeeze as he felt Grey's words echo throughout his powerful body. '_He finally called me, daddy!_' He then hugged Grey tightly. "I like you too, Grey!" He sniffed a bit. '_I like – no, love all of you…._'

They stayed in that tight meaningful embrace for God knows how long… but it felt so right. His first-born son like him! '_He must have been shy or confused before…._'

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Grayson came sprinting out. "I want hug too!" And stopped in front of an emotional Gray. Daddy Gray picked up Grayson and gave them both a big warm hug.

"Ummm… Mummy said lunchy ready!" Grayson said into Gray's broad muscled chest. Grey just gripped Gray more tightly. "Me hungry!"

Gray gave another throaty laugh. "So am I…." He smiled while lifting his boys onto his big broad shoulders, and held them there. "So am I…."

Lucy was setting up the table as when she saw Gray enter with their twins on his shoulders! '_Oh, dear God! Can he be anymore careful?_' She watched the twins laughing with glee and she knew – knew that he already won them over…. '_But not me… no, not me._'

"Yum, yum yummy for my tummy!" Grayson sang cheerfully as he sat down next to Lucy again, smiling up at her. "I remember our song, mummy!"

"Well done…." Lucy replied warmly. "Do you want some help with your food?"

"No, no, no." Grayson shook his head. "I show daddy, me big boy!" A bright smile bounced from his small face.

Gray laughed once more, and smiled at his children. "You are my big boys – " His gaze snapped to Lucy. " – _our_ big boys."

"Ummm…." Lucy said nervously. "I'll just get the salad for you boys, and – " Lucy started to stand up.

**∞EXTRA∞**

A doorbell sound filled the air. Lucy took her apron off and ran to open the door.

"Hai-hai! I'm coming" Lucy opened the door.

"Ohayoooooo! Lucy-chan!"

"Ah! Cesia-chan, what are you doing here?" ;)

"I'm here to make Gray jealous."

**AND CUT! CUT! CUT!•(≥/o/≤)•  
**

**∞EXTA∞**

But a ringing sound filled the air.

"Oh, the telephone!" Lucy moved to the living room. "I'll be right back." She glanced at Gray then at Grey. "Can you get the salad, please hon?"

"Hai, Okaa-san!" Grey bounced off his seat happily.

'_Why is he practically bouncing of joy now?_' And Lucy picked up the phone. "Hello? Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hey, babe…." Sting's smooth voice answered back thickly.

"Sting?" Lucy nearly screamed out, but instead said loudly. Instantly after her little squeal, she heard a glass being slammed hard down on the table.

"Daddy?" Grey said curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Came a tight answer, then more gently. "Eat your food, sport."

Back in the living room and telephone…. "How are you, babe?" Sting's voice went into a casual tone.

"I'm…." Lucy hesitated. '_I'm dying here! I hate Gray for coming here! I hate him for now stealing my twins away from me! I'm simply dying!_' She sighed. "I'm alright. The twins are with their father, whose here…."

"_What?_" Sting nearly screamed into his silver mobile. "Lucy, what is _he_ doing there?" He sighed angrily. "I thought you were joking when you said he can come to your house!"

"The – the twins… I – " Lucy stuttered, shocked by his tone.

"Lucy! You haven't even let _me_ come to your house!" Sting argued. "And I've known the twins longer then _him_!"

"I know, Sting…." Lucy wondered what the hell was wrong with him. "But he is the twin's father… he has a right to see them, and – "

"_And?_" Sting cut in. "And what, Lucy? Are you going to welcome him with open arms? Then forget about me?"

"No, Sting!" Lucy gasped in horror. "I would never – "

"I'll call to you later." Came a harsh reply, and the line went dead….

"Hello?" Lucy asked. "Sting, hello?" She blinked. '_He's never done that before…._' She sighed unhappily, and put the dead phone down. '_But he has a point…._'

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Gray had somehow materialized out of thin air to be standing right behind her! His tall height was towering over her, and he was smiling a little. '_She defended me… even if she didn't realize it!_'

"_Kyaaa!_" Lucy screamed childishly with a fright to come face to face – but having no contact – with Gray. "Why the hell did you scare me for?"

"Oh! Bad, bad mummy!" Grayson appeared behind an amused yet worried Gray. "You said a _boo boo_!" Grey only grinned at his flushed mother….

"I'm sorry…." A sweat drop rolled down Lucy's head. "Let's go eat now." Gray was just staring at her. "I'm hungry." And she walked past him, motioning the twins in front of her.

Lunch went smoothly on from that horrible phone call. Well, apart from the _fantastic_ trick Grayson tried to do for his daddy with his chocolate pudding, which landed on Lucy's head!

Gray had never laughed so hard in six years apart! All the boys were crying with laughter, while Lucy looked pissed, mumbled something and went upstairs to shower.

The boys decided to wait for her in the living after washing up the dishes and clearing it away. They all went and sat down on the turquoise sofas, Gray switched on the TV, and Pokémon blasted on!

Gray was fascinated that his twins could act so well! And my God! They could read! Gray saw Grey reading in all kinds of language of the adverts that came up. Grayson had some trouble but he was fairly good. Gray was simply amazed…..

"I'm going to go shopping for dinner, so I'll be back in – " Lucy stopped as she heard Grey speaking in some unknown sort of spell. '_Oh no… oh no… oh no!_' She ran into the living room, and to her horror Gray was also now talking back in that same spell! '_What – what are they talking about? Ice maho? He can't get too close to Grey! Or – or I lose!_'

Gray looked up with stars shining in his eyes, but the glow of starlight changed to dark flames of desire as he looked at Lucy from head to toe. Lucy felt he had just licked her with liquid fire!

Gray's navy blue eyes hungrily feasted on Lucy's short white jean skirt that let her smooth slender long legs show…. And the pink thin jumper, which stuck to her upper body and outlined it like a second skin! Her long blonde hair was slightly curled with a bright red ribbon clip that looked so cute! On her feet were her white and pink half-inch sandal… she looked so causal, yet so sexy….

"Shopping?" Gray stood up slowly, stretching his dominant frame and tall height slowly. "We'll come with you." He grinned an evil grin.

Lucy frowned at him. "No thank you." She picked up her house keys. "I am perfectly capable to shop by myself."

"No, mummy!" Grayson run in front of her, pulling her jumper. "Me come! Me come! Me come!" He pleaded childishly. "Daddy, tell mummy!"

'_Oh… this is all I need!_' Lucy inwardly groaned. "Okay, okay Grayson… come on. Go and get your blue jean jacket, and trainers." She sighed tiredly. '_I hate today! I hate it so –_ '

"Then me come too, Okaa-san!" Grey ran up to her and looked up. "Please? May I come?" Grey sounded so sweet, folding his hands together, pouting exactly like his mother and rocking from side to side. Those chocolate brownish and navy blue eyes gave a puppy dog look that made the cutest thing in the universe cry with shame! **:D**

'_How can I resist?_' Lucy huffed impatiently. "Alright, alright… go and get your jacket and trainers too, Grey!" And Grey ran to the stairs. "Don't run!"

Lucy leaned back against her wall, closed her eyes and folded her arms under her breasts making them lift a bit… and Gray's eyes snapped there. '_Oh, God… I could just make love to her against that wall…. I could just beep* her senseless and – No! Don't go there!_' **-Sorry, I had to censor the Fu*k word, this is Rated T ^-^**

Closing a bit of distance between them, Gray said gently. "Can I come too?" Lucy's eyes snapped open, went wide with shock at how _close_ Gray was standing that she fell – **_CRASH!_** – onto the floor!

"_Ow…._" Lucy moaned in pain. Her cute round bottom hurt now, and when she opened her eyes – she blushed deeply with embarrassment! Her legs were open to his view! Wide open that he could see her white knickers completely! '_Oh, my good God!_'

Gray's eyes grew even darker as he hungrily gazed at the most blessed view in years! Lucy's creamy soft skin on her inner thighs was spread out to him. Her smooth legs bent at an angle which made Gray crave to wrap them around his waist, and…. A thin piece of material covered only what he _so_ desired to have, take, and enter….

Lucy snapped her legs together tightly, glared at his dark flushed handsome face and stood up. She leaned against the wall, then straightened her spine and walked to the door.

"Lucy… I – I'm sorry! I – " Gray mumbled out, his blush dying out as a small soft smile placed on his hard lips. '_God, stop hardening down there!_'

"You don't look sorry, Fullbuster-san." Lucy opened the door. "You never have been and never will be." And walked out.

Cold ice slipped through Gray's rigid frame. '_Fuck… I never get things right with her…._' He sighed angrily. '_Stupid beep* of mine!_'

The twins raced downstairs next and ran to the door. "Come on, daddy!" They shouted together excitedly.

"I'm coming…." Gray grabbed his car keys from the coffee table, and started walking to the door. '_Shit… I'm in trouble…._'

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Kyaaaa! I fangirl squeal a lot of times~^^ I think I'm losing readers and reviewers TT-TT Hohoho"**_

_**"I don't think I'll be able to complete what MizEvilBlossoms left ≥o≤ I think I'll be discontinuing this story and delete it. Thanks for all your hard work giving me advice cybercorpsesnake-san and FairyTailFreak-san"  
**_

_**"THANK YOU GRAYLU FANS FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY"  
**_

_**BYEBYE ^^.V  
**_


	8. Gray's Day Part II

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 01/22/13 (TUESDAY) 5:56 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms."  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Gray's Day Part II**

The sun was dying down low making the Earthland glow golden orange as a wind blew a bit harshly. Tiny cherry blossom petals blew this way and that from the street to the left of the Heartfilia residence.

Gray stepped out of Lucy's home unhappily, sighing deeply. '_She hates me…._' He then aimed his car keys to his dark blue Ferrari and pressed the blue little button. Some lights flashed on, a blue neon light under the streamline car blasted alight and the shiny racy doors clicked open. "Wow!" Came a surprised Grayson excited shout.

Lucy moved behind Gray and locked her front door. She was fuming! She _hated_ Gray! A sheer embarrassment for her little '_knickers_' accident back there kept a cute blush burning on her beautiful cheeks. She never looked at him, but just moved away from him and went to stand by the twins.

"We shopping with daddy's car, mummy?" Grayson grabbed Lucy's hand gently and looked up at her. Grey only smirked widely at Gray's car. '_Exactly like his father!_' Lucy exclaimed in her mind. He loved it to bits!

"I love that car, Okaa-san…." Grey whispered softly to the wind, but Gray heard it as if Grey screamed it out to him loud and clear making his heart turned over.

'_She'll hate me for it… but if our twins could just persuade her…._' He smiled making a final decision in his mind. "Well, that's great! Because the car belongs to your mother from now on!" And Gray smirked, folding his strong arms across his broad chest.

"Really, daddy?" The twins immediately ran to Gray and hugged his powerful legs. Gray only smiled warmly, nodded his messy dark head and placed a hand on his twin's small raven heads.

Lucy was speechless! '_He can't – he can't just – Arg!_' "That's not necessary – we always walk to wherever we want to. So you don't have to – "

"Okaa-san!" The twins ran to her now, and threw themselves at her ankles. "Please! Please! Please! Daddy giving you a present!"

Grey looked up at his mother, and to Lucy's dismay… he had little tears in his gorgeous eyes. '_Oh no… oh no… oh no… please don't cry! Please!_' "Mummy… you said yourself never refuse a gift! And this present is from daddy!"

Gray watched as a distressed Lucy tried her hardest to not break in front of him, and her twins. '_Shit… can I do anything right?_' He could tell Lucy couldn't take this much longer – and they haven't even reached night yet! "Boys…."

"No! Mummy understands." Grey grabbed her hands, and pulled her to Gray.

'_Bloody hell, he's strong! What have I been feeding him?_' Lucy gasped as she felt her hands being pulled near Gray's by Grey. But no contact was made – since she instantly recoiled. "Alright! Alright… thank you…." She looked at Gray with violent venom cursed through her fragile body.

Gray frowned at her darken look…. "I was only trying to – "

"Thank _you_!" Lucy said more loudly and threw in sarcasm that she was unable to hide. "I'm sure the twins will love it. It's a great gift to _them_." She looked at the twins who smiled happily for her accepting Gray's car gift. "Say 'thank you' to your daddy."

"Hai! Arigatou, Otou-san!" The twins stood in front of Gray and bowed respectively. '_Otou-san…? I like the sound of that._' Gray smiled warmly at them, but felt his heart ache devastatingly. '_Damnmit… I really am pushing it with her…._'

"Right, its nearly dark…." She looked at the twins. "We should get a move on, right?" The twins happily took the hands of Gray – Lucy frowned – and tried to pull him to the road. "Lets go then…." And followed them to Gray's car.

Once the twins were seated and secured inside on the back seat. Lucy regretted mentioning shopping even more. '_I should have just sneaked out of the house when I had the chance!_'

"Lucy… I… I – " Gray stammered looking at her a bit shyly. '_Man… I'm going to blush and go red like an idiotic tomato!_'

"Save it, Fullbuster-san." Lucy opened the car door, and slipped in. '_Oh, God! Why? Oh, why? Why can't I sit in the back with Grey and Grayson?_' She looked at her hands that were clutched tightly in her lap. '_Don't go there! Even though he is going to be sitting next to you – doesn't mean you like him or want to do **anything **with him!_' She huffed angrily at herself. '_Stop fantasizing about him kissing you! Stop this stupid attraction business!_'

Gray yet again sighed. He opened his front door, and slipped in too. "Everyone buckled up?" And glanced over his broad shoulder at his twins. '_I can feel her tension. Shit… doesn't she know I want her so badly?_'

"Hai, Otou-san!" Came back two excited voices.

Lucy just looked forward, but then sensing his eyes on her – she gave a curt nod. '_Just bloody drive already, before I make a complete jackass fool of myself!_'

The dark Ferrari roared into life next as Gray smirked, stuck in the keys in a swift fast movement, turned the steering wheel and pulled out into the road smoothly.

Speed began to pick up as Gray took control of his car and ate up the metres to Fiore's hugest shopping mall. The twins were laughing with delight at their daddy's awesome, flawless skill at driving. Even Lucy was enjoying the ride as the window was open and the cool wind swept through her soft blonde hair – not that she said anything to show her enjoyment.

The dark blue Ferrari was slowing down as it came to the entrance of the huge shopping mall. Gray slowly parked the car easily into a lined space, and got out. Lucy got out after and went to help the twins out, who were protesting to stay in daddy's car. "We can't leave you two in the car!" Gray laughed as he pulled Grey out and set him on the ground. Lucy did the same to Grayson.

The twins waved 'bye bye' to their new car, as they were being stirred into the front massive glass automatic doors of the shopping mall. Gray found the big sized trolleys, and pulled one out for them to use. He then lifted twins up and placed them into trolley seats. The twins happily laughed in a silly manner at Gray's powerful and easy strength.

"Okay, let's get do some shopping!" And Gray pushed the trolley inside and wanted to get lost inside the mall with his new found family. Lucy walked along side him but kept careful to not – _ever_ – touch or come into contact with him.

"Mummy, what we shopping?" Grayson asked curiously, looking as Lucy pulled out her cherry blossom purse from her skirt pocket, zipped it open and took out a list of shopping.

"Ummm… we're just shopping for dinner." Lucy looked around her. "I'll do the rest on Monday after school so no worries, my busy bees! I think – "

" – _I think_ we should do all your shopping, Lucy…." Gray cut in gently. "Wouldn't you agree, my little Pikachus?"

Lucy's frown was so deep that it ached. The twins smiled and laughed happily at the new name their new father has given them. Much to Lucy's dismay and anger, she finally realized something…. '_I can't stop them forming a bond… its natural…._' She sighed in defeat on that score. "Yes, yes… fine. I think – "

An awesome dark ring tone sounded from Gray's jeans, as they momentarily stopped. '_Oh, not now!_' He pulled out his mobile. '_I wonder who's calling me now?_' "Sorry… just a second…." He said to his three curious shoppers next to him.

The caller ID was hidden, so Gray was even more puzzled. He clicked the accept call button, and had to pull the mobile away from his ear because –

"Gray!" Squealed an over excited Erza! She laughed helplessly as Jellal shouted in the background to be quieter. "Erza! What do you want to do? Break the sound barrier? You are going to kill people around us! Look how they are looking at us! _Arg_! They must think we are aliens in this shopping mall!"

'_Shopping mall…?_' "Erz – " Gray immediately stopped his voice. '_You fucking wanker! Lucy is right behind you!_' "Ahem…." Lucy blushed a bit and cleared his closed up throat. '_Wanker? Me?_'

"Yo! Titania…?" '_I'll use their nicknames._ _Phew! That was too close. If Lucy recognizes Erza's voice… I'm a dead man._' Gray gulped painfully. '_Screw that! Who wouldn't recognize Erza's voice? Better be a fucking goddamn reason why she is calling me._'

And the answer to his furious question. "We're here! In the shopping mall where you and Lu – " But Erza was cut off because Jellal pulled the mobile off her.

'_Women_.' Jellal shook his dark blue head in frustration. "Yo, Gray. It's Seighart. Sorry that Titania practically screamed into your ear. I'll pay from any damage."

"Shut it, Ferna – " Gray yet again stopped himself from speaking. '_What the fuck is wrong with me? Didn't I just say in my own head that I'll use their nicknames?_'

'_Erz – ? Ferna – ?_' Lucy stared at Gray's broad back. '_Those names sound really familiar…._' **_(A/N: Oh, she's so dense! 'Sweat Drops')_**

"Look, what's wrong? I'm really busy right now." Gray threw in an unusual business tone. "Spit it out, Seighart."

"Titania and me are here in the shopping mall." Jellal whispered as audibly as he could for only Gray to hear. "We can see you."

"Lucy looks so beautiful!" Squealed an over excited Erza again. "Your twins looks – "

"Can it, Erza!" Jellal cut to her in warning. "She might hear you!"

"But… but… I….Miss Lucy "

"Oh, don't cry, Titania… please!" Jellal pleaded. "Please, not here…." And Jellal pulled his beloved wife into his embrace with one arm. "I'm sorry…."

'_If Lucy sees them…. Oh, fuck!_' Gray's blood ran cold for a good minute. "Err… guys." Gray tried to look about without looking suspicious. '_What the fuck am I going to do now?_'

"I… I – " Gray was completely blank! He had no idea what to do.

"Got it covered, Gray." Jellal sighed deeply. "I know we have got you into a hard pinch here. But you know Titania." Jellal gave a little yelp. "Don't pinch me, babe!" He shifted the mobile to his other ear. "We'll remain out of sight, we promise. But I must warn you – "

Tomoyo pouted unhappily at Jellal, but then sighed. "Ok, ok… it's just so…so – "

"Titania, no!" Gray shouted into the mobile. Then he froze. '_Oh, shit…._' He whined inside him.

Lucy was looking at him in a hard, curious expression. '_Hell!_' Yet their twins were looking at him in general curiosity. '_They look so innocent._'

"Obviously you need a few minutes on your own." Lucy bit out coldly. "We'll be in the dairy products area." And turned herself and the twins pushed away.

"Fucking hell, guys!" Gray said angrily when Lucy was away from over hearing. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Sorry, Gray…." Came Erza's voice. "I just saw Lucy, your twins and you walk into the shopping mall from Jellal's car. And I kind of stole the steering wheel from him and then came here."

'_Nothing less from Jellal's weird yet extremely strong wife._' He sighed as a headache began to pound its way through. '_But this is hard for them too._' Gray frowned at his throbbing head. "Ya, Erza. Just please stay out of sight. Miscall me if we come too close. Yes?"

"Ya! Jellal and me are bubbling with excitement." Erza said. "I can't wait, I – "

"Gray, go catch up with Lucy." Jellal's voice came in now. "I'll take care of my over excited mad wife over here. – Ouch!" Jellal rubbed his hurting arm. "Later."

"Yea, and be careful." Gray cut the mobile and changed his tone to vibrate. '_She won't get suspicious then if she already isn't…._'

The shopping mall was quite busy now, and Gray quickly made his way to the dairy area. He saw Lucy trying to reach up for a box of short crust pastry. She was standing on tippy toes, and stretching her feline sexy body and slender arm out towards the product.

Gray's breath caught in his throat. His glowing dark eyes never went away the beautiful young mother – woman – that stood before him trying her best to get what she wanted.

Lucy stretched out feeling annoyed. '_Damn you lovely short crust pastry! I want to cook and eat you! Not let you stay up there and not be eaten!_' She stretched her arm out more and didn't notice that a bit of her stomach started to show.

Of' course Gray noticed this, and blushed lightly. '_I want to kiss, lick, and caress that bit of soft skin – shut up and stop thinking!_' Gray then looked around and he saw some men around the dairy area staring at Lucy with lust. '_Fucking bastards!_' He growled angrily and sent a hard glare at all of them as he walked up to Lucy. **-If Gray keeps cussing n thinking dirty, I'm gonna have to censor it, and there won't be any sentence left ≥/o/≤- **

They all instantly looked away and scurried away like little whining dogs.

As he reached his destination, a sad and helpless look past across his handsome features next. '_How in the world have you looked after my twins and yourself all this time? You're so wonderful and beautiful – even more than I ever imagined…._'

Gray walked behind her and lifted his strong hand to get the pastry she wanted. Lucy felt the hairs on her neck stand on ends as she felt someone behind her. '_Not someone… Gray._'

"I can get it myself." Lucy said clearly. But Gray was already bringing it down to her. "Thank you." She said crisply and walked right away from him, towards their twins.

"Mou! Otou-san, what took so long?" Grey said in annoyance, his little arms crossed together cutely. "Grayson and me getting unhappy." Grey smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry." Gray moved his twins in front of him, and placed his strong arms around them both. "I had a phone call from my friends in Bosco." Gray smiled. "They say 'Hello!'"

Lucy snapped her head at what Gray said. '_Who has he told about us? What was he saying to them? Who in the world called anyway? Could they be friends? Or something else? Lawyers perhaps?_'

Sensing Lucy's gaze on him, he turned around and saw with a chilling shiver – hard suspicious and hatred covered her eyes and beautiful expressions. "Well, well… _friends_ from Bosco?" She rose on elegant eyebrow.

'_Oh, crap… she hates me more if that's bloody possible!_' Gray tried to look calm. '_Not working._' "Yes, _friends_ from Bosco. I met them before I met you." Gray said a bit too coolly that it came out wrong – cold, and aggressive.

Lucy looked at him with a gentle shock expression in her eyes. "I don't care, you bastard." She spoke in venom. "Lets just get this day over with!" Lucy could not bring herself to speaking any louder to him, as she didn't want to alert the twins. '_But I've had enough of this!_' She put the pastry into the shopping trolley. '_Why can't I get rid of this attraction towards him when I hate him so much?_'

"Lucy…." Gray said in a sad and apologetic tone. '_I didn't mean to say it like that._'

"Daddy! Can we get chocolate ice cream?" Grayson spoke up as Lucy walked forward, reading the shopping list again.

"I'll go ahead and get everything we need. Go to the sweets area." And with that Lucy walked off. '_I need to get away from him for a few minutes. I'm sorry, Grey and Grayson… but I can't stand your father._'

"Wait…." Gray called out, but Lucy just turned a corner – disappearing. He felt his heart wrenched out of his strong body. '_I caused her so much pain… why do I add more?_'

"Otou-san… Okaa-san said the sweets area!" Grey giggled in delight when Gray looked down at him and smiled. '_I like daddy's smile._'

"Yes, ok – off we go!" Gray walked forward pushing the trolley in front, then turned the corner to the sweets area and nearly crashed, smack bang, into a couple!

The _Fernandes_!

"Erk!" Gray's said in a panic. '_Lucy is not here! She is not here!_' He gulped while looking at a paled Erza and Jellal, then shook his head. '_Lucy is not here… yet._'

"I'm so sorry!" Came a paled Erza's voice. "Me and my clumsy ways!" '_Lucy is not here…?_' She stepped out of the way. "Are you all alright?" '_Play like we don't know each other._'

"We are fine. Right, boys?" Gray said calmly to his twins while they blinked.

"Mmm…." Grey nodded. "Are you alright, Madam? Sir?" Grey looked at Jellal and Erza in cute concern. '_She is pretty yet scary lady, and he is ugly man._' A little childish jealous erupted there.

"Oh, yes! We are fine. Right, Jellal?" When Jellal nodded mutely, Erza walked up to Grey and bent down to his level. "My husband and I are shopping for some sweets and chocolate ice cream for my nephews." Erza smiled. "Can you help me choose?"

"I'm sorry, Madam." Gray interrupted looking a little scared. "But we must be going… you see my twins mother – "

" – Is right here." Lucy's sudden voice spoke deadly cold in front of all of them.

The three shocked adults looked up and stared at an incredibly furious Lucy Heartfilia. '_Oh no…._'

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Wow! I must say this chapter releases a lot of emotions. Graylu Fans, is it just me or you XD it seems the story favors Grey A LOT don't they? Lucy is so cold~ I lost appetite editing yesterday, because my brother showed me a video of a gurl eating her tampon w/ her shyt all over it. Oh god! ≥≤ I hope GrayLu Fangirls are not doing that."**_

_**"I'm so sorry for dropping the bomb on the sudden discontinue and deletion of this story. You see, I'm really having A LOT of trouble on the EVIL guy. I need IDEAS! FREAKIN' IDEAS! ^-^ Stupid~Editor~Block~Syndrome~Disease. TT-TT I suddenly remembered that I CAN'T FUGGIN' QUIT ON THIS STORY. I want to Spread the Graylu Love. I want my EDITING of SOMEONE ELSE's story bring inspiration x)~ The EDITING SHALL COMMENCE! NO QUITING! FIGHTING! ^^ Hmm, maybe I should add that for Graylu Fan Moto: XD"  
**_

_**-Cesia14**_

**Special Thanks To:  
**

**Silvershine Moonlight: Hai~ ^^  
**

**IYRGirl: XD IKR! Grey and Grayson are soooo cute ≥/o/≤ Kawaiii!  
**

**UniPegSama: XD  
**

**FairyTailFreak: sniff* Thanks for defending me FairyTailFreak-san~ For now, Uwahh~ I need ideas sniff*  
**

**Mirajane S and Erza S: XD I agreee! Only USA calls Foot Ball~soccer! Oh~an Italian GrayLu Fan! Kyaaaa! I wish there are more than GrayLu Fan there~  
**

**Pilar Ann: sorry TT-TT I need Ideas! for the evil man~ ≥≤ MizEvilBlossoms didn't leave any hint! TT-TT  
**

**a random fairy: Sorry 'bout that! But I need freakin IDEAS! IDEAS! BIATCH I NEED IDEAS! XD jkjk  
**

** nana: That's nice~ GrayLu 4evaaaa  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: x) Gray is such a pervert! If he keeps thinking about doin' nasty nasty about Lucy, there won't be any understandable sentence left" XD  
**

**Gentleheart: ;) ;) ;)  
**

**ReianaA: XD I just had to comment that* Gray is flippin hawt! Even in FFN, his hawtness can't be beaten~  
**

**cybercorpsesnake: x) Nice review~  
**

**im ur misconception: Sorry~ That sudden decision is because I'm having trouble w/ ideas~ certain "dude."  
**

**Lillyviolet: I know! Gray is a pervert x) Sorry about my sudden "no way out," but deleting this story. I'll try~ I can't promise anything.  
**

**Sabreena: I'm trying to edit another Someone Else's story v^^  
**

**Rockin' angels: ≥≤ I won't! I'll try fast editing~ Wish me luck~ v^^  
**

**Imlookingforaname: Oh? Your looking for a name? XD How about I-Luv-Cesia-san x) You mean _Grey_? XD You got 'em mix up. Gray= Dad Grey=son  
**

**hoolamoo: I'm back ^-^ Hahahah  
**

**leoslady4ever: I'm sorry for dropping the bomb on you x) It's just that with coming up ideas and editing at the same time, I won't be able to update everyday~  
**

**MrPotatoChips: ^^ Hope this chapter was to your liking~ All credits goes to MizEvilBlossoms~  
**

**FairyTailLover333: Nope, it's not done yet ^-^ I'll try to umm gather up some ideas for the ending~ FIGHTING v^^  
**

**1fairytaillover: (; What do you mean!? XD Gray has always been having the HOTS for Lucy. He even went to her bathroom after thinking "she might be there" episode 29!  
**

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: x) Gray is such a pervert ≥≤ Omg! If he keeps thinkin' dirty there won't be any sentence left cept for "I wanna beep* Lucy" XD  
**

**GrayLu Fan News: KEEP SPREADING THE GRAYLU LOVE! I'M PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) has reached 1,100 LIKES! AND LETS THANK MILADY666 FOR AWESOME NEW GRAYLU PICTURE ^-^  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Gray's Day Part III  
**

**Woahhh! What's this? Kyaaa! What's gonna happen? Hehehee  
**

**Find out SOOon~  
**


	9. Gray's Day Part III

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 02/01/13 (FRIDAY) 6:14 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms."  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Gray's Day Part III**

The shopping mall… the busy shopping mall, which was supposed to be very noisy with people… but wasn't down an aisle where four tense adults and two cute identical boys stood, staring each other… silently….

Three of the adults were completely rooted on the spot with stunned shock. Their blocked up minds whizzing to somehow get out of this going-to-be-horrible situation!

'_Lucy…._' Gray looked helplessly at the fuming Lucy, reading her like an open book. '_I'm so sorry…._'

Lucy was beyond livid, she was pulsing with angry poisonous venom of hatred, lose, and above all pain – deadly hot pain. '_Why? Why are they here? How dare they show their faces to me? How dare – _' But, Lucy's eyes snapped to Gray briefly. _' – he so bluntly? – lie to me!_'

Gray winced at that cold hard hit of a gaze, he felt his body respond in a struggle. '_Fuck… what do I do now?_' He simply clamped his hard mouth shut, and let the tense silence carry on. '_Someone has to end it though – before it kills us!_' He grimaced. '_But what the fuck can I say?_'

Well, someone did end it and it was – "Mummy, help help!" Grayson called out. And Gray, Jellal and Erza cringed. '_Cowards._' They all thought with a stab of hatred for each other and themselves.

Grey and Grayson were trying to climb out of the shopping trolley. Grey was holding onto Grayson's arm trying to steady him as one of Grayson's small legs was outside the trolley. The three adults never let their eyes fall off Lucy, however Gray did let his eyes glance at the twins.

"Hold on, Grayson." Came a firm reply. Lucy furiously ignored the shocked others, walked with her head held up high to her twins. When she reached them she picked up Grayson and put him on the ground. Then she picked up Grey and put him on the ground too. "Thanks, Okaa-san – Grayson is heavy!"

Gray watched all of this with fear in his icy eyes. '_What is she going to do?_' He looked helplessly toward Jellal and Erza, who looked as blank and frightened as he did.

But Lucy just grabbed a hand of each of the twins, and started to walk away….

Gray's blood ran freezing cold in his big body. '_No… no… no! I won't let you walk away again!_' And he started after them. "No, Lucy!"

"Talk to your _nakama_ from Bosco." Lucy snapped with bitter ice attached to her angelic voice, still walking away. Her long blonde hair swaying as she furiously walked away from the "traitors and the liar" with the twins looking up at their Mummy with confused eyes.

"Daddy… see you at car?" Grey and Grayson waved, but Lucy only sent him one look to confirm that was not going to happen.

"At home. Boys, your daddy has some _business_ to attend to so we are taking the bus home, okay?" Lucy sent Gray a look saying 'try and stop me'. '_See you at home you fucking bastard, so I can strangle your fucking neck until you drop dead!_' Gray shivered at those looks that she sent, knowing what she's actually planning if he _dares_ follows and knowing _full _well at what she can do. She continued to walk but slowed a little, sending an ugly look at Erza and Jellal. "Nice to meet you, Fernandes-es." Bitter hatred, nastiness and cold ice slapped them hard across the face and with that Lucy left.

Jellal and Erza looked taken aback. '_How did – how did she know that we are married?_' They looked at Gray whose hands were buried tightly into his jeans pockets, and his handsome face darkened with a horrible sadness.

"Shit…." Gray cursed with deep shitty feeling. "I'm so screwed. She is going to hack me into little pieces when I get back." He looked at his friends, and you can't deny the fury in his eyes. "And now, she knows that you both are here, and you are married! When we didn't even fucking invite her to your wedding!" _**Deep**_** shit~ X)**

Jellal and Erza looked at each other then shamefully looked at the ground. "We are – we're so sorry…." Erza had tears pouring out of her eyes. Then she went into her husband's embrace. Jellal was startled at first but then gladly wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. Erza might be strong from the outside, but when it comes to her best friend _Lucy_, everything just crumbles.

Some says that Erza and Lucy were like sisters, if not cousins.

"Jellal, Erza… I'm not blaming you for this mess… I'm blaming myself… I should have known… I should have warned you guys…." Gray bitterly felt tears bunching in his emotional eyes. But then he scowled at himself for being so weak. '_I'm Gray Fullbuster! A Fullbuster – for fuck's sake – I don't cry at a mess like this, I sort it out!_' He felt a determination that clouded his emotions, and he hardened his aching heart. His eyes turned dark and cold.

"Gray? What's your plan now?" Jellal asked looking at his younger cousin in worry, seeing that he went rigid and still.

"I'm going to Lucy's house. I'll die fighting just to get her back. I won't give up. Not Now, not Ever." Gray started walking. "I won't make the same mistake of just letting her walk away this time. It hurt so damn much, and now that I know I have a family-" Gray paused.

"Now." He sped up. "I'm going to tell her – " He glanced back at his family/best friends. " – the truth." He was turning the corner. "Right now."

"Gray! Please think straight!" Jellal sped after him, and grabbed his arm. '_Fuck! The muscles in his arm are so tense!_' "If you open that big mouth of yours and slipped all the beans – you can wave bye bye to everything we – you have done so far!"

Erza caught up with them. "Go." The men looked at her, puzzled. "Go tell her about us, and give her my cellphone number…." Erza looked directly at Gray. "Tell her I'm begging her to talk to me." Erza pulled Jellal's hand off Gray's strong arm. "Go, tell her – now." She gave Gray a gentle push. "Go."

Gray quickly went back to Erza, gave her a brief hug. "Don't worry… I promise I will." Gray started walking. "I'll sort it out." And was gone. '_It will definitely be alright._'

Lucy and the twins were sitting at the bus stop, a single shopping bag in Lucy's hand. Grey and Grayson had been complaining to her about Daddy and the car. "Mummy! We like daddy's car!" Lucy growled quietly. "Its cold!" She pulled her twins closer to her body, or. "I hate this, Mummy!" Lucy looked helplessly for a bus, and then- "Hey, look there's daddy and his car!"

Lucy snapped her eyes to the blue Ferrari that zoomed its way to stop right in front of them. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' Gray emerged from the car, and stood in front of Lucy and his twins. He looked right down at them, his eyes filled with determination, yet warmth for some strange reason. But nevertheless – the chanting kept coming. '_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_' **-ah huh~ xD**

"It's freezing out here…." Gray opened his arms out wide. "Come with me – in the car, please?" The twins instantly wringed their way out of Lucy's embrace and went into their daddy's much warmer one. And Lucy looked at them with bleeding hurt and chilling shock. '_No… no… no!_'

Gray quickly placed his twins securely into the car; the back seat belts were buckled in, and he carefully shut the door. "We'll be a second, okay?" Then he turned to see a furious and quiet Lucy. Her face was set in an ugly frown.

"Look, I want to get the twins home." Gray stepped right up to her, and looked down. "Now." His deep authoritarian voice pushed right into Lucy's face. They were in kissable distance, but Gray knew better than to make a great ass of himself.

Lucy only stared at him in loathing. Gray read this with a slight shudder running down his stiff spine. "**_I hate you._**" Came a reply that could have sent Gray to hell early.

Lucy got up from her sit and walked to the car, threw the door open of the back seat and went inside. '_If he thinks I'd sit next to him – he has another thing coming._' "Grey, Grayson are you two okay?"

Gray felt like glass arrows were being shot at him slowly and carefully to pierce his heart. The woman he love just told him she hates him. He slowly made his way around the car, opened the door and seated himself inside. Turning on the car, he zoomed into the road and straight to the Heartfilia residence.

The sky was darkened by now, as seven o'clock in the evening rolled outside. Rain and thunder sounded outside and lightening flashed harshly through the heavens above. "Mummy! Daddy!" Grayson cried, then suddenly started to cry as the thunder doomed loudly.

Lucy tried to comfort him, but she really couldn't because then Grey started to cry because Grayson was crying. '_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_' Lucy got out of her seat belt and hugged her babies. "Its ok, Mummy and daddy are here." She spoke quietly. '_Damn, thunder storms!_'

Gray was shocked when he heard his youngest child call for him, and then started crying. '_Grayson is scared of thunder just like Lucy is…._' Then Grey started to cry seeing his sibling in distress, and Gray stepped on the pedal forcefully. He zoomed into the street two seconds later and parked swiftly in front of the house. "Calm down, Grayson, Grey…."

Gray threw his door open and slammed it shut. Then he went to where Grayson sat, and went inside. He closed the door, and locked it. Grayson and Grey were crying, rubbing their eyes as Lucy tried to hug them both and comfort them, keeping her own childhood fear down.

But Gray did the only thing he could think will help. He wound his arms around them all, but stopped when he felt Lucy recoil hitting the car door behind her. Catching her eyes, he saw fear with a swirl of coldness there.

So, knowing he had to do something to help his twins at least, his arms went around them only and pulled them into his chest. "Grey… Grayson… its ok… Daddy's here now." And tightened his hold on them. Lucy was murmuring words of comfort softly and stroked the twin's dark soft hair.

Lucy was shaking with terror. '_My Okaa-san was buried on a thunderous day…._' She kept on stroking her babies' heads to calm them, and prayed for them to settle down. She then heard Gray talking to them quietly, saying words of comfort, of being here, and of him never letting the thunder touch them.

Soon the twins stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. They were hugging their daddy tightly fast asleep, while Lucy's eyes were closed. "Okaa-san…." She whispered in a broken voice. "I love you…." Gray watched as Lucy shivered with her long-term fear and slowly drifted to an uneasy sleep.

Gray looked at the thunderous dark sky behind him and sighed. '_Otou-san… please give me strength._'

The clouds were a dark grey hanging like misty buildings around the sky. No stars were around floating like diamonds. The rain turned into the tiniest drops of water that lightly hit the world.

Lucy stirred in her unrest-less sleep… she opened her tired eyes to see him… Gray staring right back at her with their twins sleeping snugly against him – dividing them.

"Are you alright?" Gray whispered looking extremely concerned. '_How in the world did she comfort the twins, when her own fear terrorizes her?_'

"No." Came an unemotional reply. "Are the twins still asleep?" Lucy's voice softened though whenever she mentioned the twins.

"Ya… shall I bring them inside now?" Gray asked gently. "The rain stopped a while ago… and it's bloody cold!" He turned to smile a little but got a blank look.

"I'll go and open the door, just go upstairs." The car door flew open next and was shut quietly as Lucy moved to her gates and front door. Next, the front door swung open and Lucy came back to open Gray's door. Gray moved a bit to allow Lucy to lift Grayson into her arms, and hold him tight.

Gray next straightened up; Grey was tucked into his chest and he held him by one strong arm. Gray locked his car in a swift movement and put his other arm around Grey to keep him warm. Grey curled his small arm around his daddy's neck, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Daddy…."

Gray looked down at his first son's baby sleeping face. '_He is so gorgeous…._' Dropping a sweet kiss to Grey's rosy cheek, Gray walked towards the house. '_They are all so gorgeous…._' He watched Lucy entered the house with a sleeping Grayson, and left the door wide open for him.

The house was warm when Gray entered it, Grey hid his face into Gray's neck because of the lights, then Gray shut the door firmly behind him. Lucy was already going up the stairs. And so, Gray followed suit.

Upstairs, Lucy walked into the twin's room, which used to be Jude's, Lucy's papa's room. She converted it into a slightly navy blue room and different shades of blue, for some reason the twins love blue just like their daddy. The twins room have one bed in the middle where Grey and Grayson slept.

The walls were painted with snow flakes and trees with leaves and petals blowing off them, little Pikachus were running around on the grass with two little boys; who were sitting together laughing. Gray was stunned and delighted as his twin's bedroom.

He walked over to a silent Lucy who had already laid Grayson on the bed, and was searching the drawers for a pair of pajamas. She pulled out two identical blue ones with a huge Pikachu stitched on the back, and set it down on the bed. The twins love the same colors.

"Can you put Grey on the other side?" Lucy whispered quietly. Gray obeyed, and slowly sat down on the bed. He lifted Grey off him and gently laid him next to his younger brother. Then he looked at Lucy who was already taking the clothes off Grayson. And so again, he followed suit.

Grey was sleeping so soundly, his tiny thumb still stuck in his cute mouth. Gray tried not to chuckle, but he could not help the boyish grin coming from him. '_Now, I wonder who Grey inherited that from…._' Then feeling a bit nervous and scared, Gray gently started to undress his eldest child.

"Here… can you put his pajamas on? I need to get Grayson's medication." Lucy moved away.

"Medication!" Gray shot up and exclaimed. The twins burst awake and screamed. "Okaa-san!" Then they went quiet seeing Lucy was in the room. She immediately went over to her twins and pulled them to her. "Hush, my tiny angels… I'm here…." Lucy patted their heads, and rocked them slowly.

The room fell silent… Lucy still rocked her babies gently as Gray stood watching them… thinking with a new anxiety washing over him. '_Grayson needs medication…? What type of medication? Is he ill? Seriously ill?' _Frowning, he thought._ 'Why didn't Lucy tell me?_'

"Mummy… I had a dream…." Grey said sleepily. "-Daddy was here… and his name was daddy Gureei Fullbuster." Gray smiled at Grey's pronunciation of his name, but felt his heart hurt at his son thinking he was just a dream. Grey smiled sheepishly at Lucy. "I wish daddy was here…."

Gray opened his mouth to say he was, but surprisingly Lucy beat him to it. "But your daddy is here… he is standing right there." And pointed to Gray, not looking at him. Instantly the twins sprung awake and looked at Gray. "So, it wasn't a dream?" Grey and Grayson ran across the room and each hugged Gray's legs. Their sleepiness disappearing miraculously. "You are real!"

Gray felt his emotions and heart sore to the heavens and stay there. However, Lucy was watching this feeling dreadfully hurt…. '_It hurts to watch them – father and sons – forming this bond, chatting, laughing, and just… being together. Hmm, I need a daughter._'

She realized now that her twins was completely relaxed with their new daddy, and they liked him too. The twins loved this new attention they were getting from him, which Lucy bitterly thought she could never give. '_Male attention. Male understanding. Male activity. Male bonding._'

"I'm real, sports." Gray lifted them up and held them comfortable. "And I love your room, did Mummy paint it?" Gray smiled at his twins, who immediately burst into speech. He chuckled while thinking. '_I won't let her off the hook. I may have fucked up here, but she has some things to own up to as well – like Grayson's medication!_'

"Mummy had helped from that Reedus-oji-san."

" – and Okaa-san painted the Pikachus for us when we said we love them! Pikachu is cure, ne? Otou-san?" Grey smiled lovingly at his new daddy. '_I'm so happy you are here… Otou-san. You answered my tiny wish to be here... for Grayson, me and unhappy Mummy…._' Then he went quiet and heard Grayson start to babble.

The day was coming to a rapid close now… Grey and Grayson refused to go to bed. But Lucy told the twins that by nine thirty they have to be in bed or no sweets next morning. Plus they have school tomorrow!

Downstairs… Gray was playing with his twins… not really getting the chance he wanted to talk to Lucy. Yet, even though she was responding now, he knew she is only doing it for the sake of their twins.

As for Lucy, she was in the kitchen preparing spaghetti bolognaise. '_Yum!_' The twins love it, so she wanted to cheer them up a bit from the damning thunderstorm and rain… which Lucy noticed, still lurked on top of her house…._For some reason, why do I keep remembering Juvia when it comes to thunderstorm and rain-_ Lucy thought for a second.

The clock ticked as quietly as the two parents stayed away from each other. Gray and the twins were having a jolly time bonding, laughing, joking, acting, chatting in different languages, and even quietly watching TV together….The twins asking what their daddy do for the living. The twins were confused when Gray said they do all types of missions, and then they started wondering about what types of mission, but of course those questions never really stays long-

Until Grayson got tired of just sitting quietly and watching the man save the lady on TV, so he shifted to sit on Gray's lap, and looked up at him.

"Daddy… before you come I ask Grey what willie is…." Gray jerked his gaze to Grayson looking shock mingled with amusement. "And Grey said… umm… what you say Onii-chan?"

"Hmmm…." Grey looked up and smiled at Grayson kindly. "I said it that dangly thing between your legs, Grayson." And he turned to the TV again. "Oh, and that girls don't have anything dangly." Grey looked at Gray. "Right, Otou-san?"

Gray was blushing like the ripest tomato on the whole planet! '_My God, where the hell did that come from? Does – _' Gray shot a look in the kitchen's direction. '_ – does Lucy know?_'

"Ummm… yes – yes, Grey… I think so…." Gray looked at them feeling a bit embarrassed. '_I hope they don't ask me how babies are made!_' And that blush travelled throughout his body. '_I'm sure as heaven knows how babies are made!_' Gray felt heat crossing through his body. '_No – No! Don't go there._'

"Mou, Daddy! Grey then said he heard it for making babies too!" Grayson pulled a disgusted face. "If true, then how babies made, Otou-san?"

'_Aw, shit!_' Gray groaned inwardly. '_Too late._' He closed his eyes briefly, feeling heat rushing to his high cheekbones, burning them to brilliant red! "I… ummm… well, you see… Lucyy!"

"_Kyaaaaa!_" Lucy ran into the living room, looking alarmed. "What's wrong?" She looked at a bright ruby Gray. '_And why is he blushing so much?_'

"Ummm… Grayson has a question for you – I mean, us…." Gray hesitated. '_She is going to think I put this in their heads!_'

"A question…?" Lucy asked curiously looking at Grayson. "Grayson, what's your question?" '_Why do I feel so tense… is he going to ask about why Gray and me are not together? Why we are not married like the other parents? Why Gray doesn't live here? My God… now I feel so nervous!_'

"Ya, Mummy!" Grayson looked at her now, still sitting on Gray's lap. "How babies made?"

_Silence…. _

'**_Kyaa!_**' Lucy blinked rapidly, trying to focus on Grayson – and not a certain damn sexy species of pure hot-blooded male with sheer blazing masculinity attached sitting on her turquoise sofas. '_That's Grayson's question!_' She began to blush also, hard. "Ah… ummm… well, you see… Daddy can explain to you!" Lucy looked at a now shocked bright red Gray.

"Me?" Gray said hoarsely, turning redder with a tint of pink in his hot cheeks. "But I… I – "

Both adults looked at each other feeling sex-crazed sparks fly across the room to each other. Lucy blinked even more, her sooty dark and long eye lashes crushing against her soft cheeks as Gray's eyes glazed over with blazing desire. '_I remember exactly how we made our children, Lucy…._' His 'eye-contact' message was seeping through to her like high boiling blood pressure!

"Mummy… Daddy…." Grayson broke the intense silence. He was now standing up on the sofa, looking at his stomach in discomfort. "Me hungry!" Grey looked up at Grayson in amusement. "And sleepy!" Then Grayson folded his small arms in front of his small chest crossly.

Grey only looked up, rubbing his navy blue – light brown eyes, saying. "I'm sleepy too…."

Smiling gracefully, Lucy broke Gray's piercing gaze and looked at Grayson. '_Thank God for something called hunger and exhaustion!_' She stretched out her arms. "Come on then, my babies." The twins slowly walked to her. "Lets go eat din dins?"

"Yay Mummy…." The twins walked to their seats and a rosy Gray walked silently behind them. He picked up Grey, who giggled cutely at his daddy's face. '_Why is it all pink? Did he paint it?_' And then felt himself being placed on the seat next to his daddy Gray.

"Ok, let's see… what do you think Mummy made?" Lucy laughed sweetly, making Gray looked up, astonished. '_So pretty damn cute…_ _She is so beautiful…._'

"Hmmm…." Grey frowned in concentration. "Pasta?"

"Close… but no." Lucy set the dinner down on the table, but cleverly covered it from sight.

"More rice and curries?" Graysob piped up, clapping his tiny hands together excitedly.

"Mmm…." Lucy shook her head slowly. "Sorry, Grayson."

"Mou, Mummy…." Grey held his small dark head in his small hands. "Roasty chicken?"

Again Lucy shook her head. "See if you can smell it."

The twins sniffed, making Gray's frown turn into a slight smile and Lucy chuckled quietly. But the fact was that she ignored Gray completely.

"Pizza!" Grey shouted!

"No, milk!" Grayson cried out excitedly.

"Chocolate pudding!" Grey said thoughtfully.

"Apple pie!" Grayson cried out again.

"Err… no, that's desserts boys." Lucy sweat dropped. Gray chuckled, then –

"How about spaghetti bolognaise?" Came his deep husky masculine voice from across the table.

"Yay!" The twins laughed loudly, and smiled happily. "Mummy cooks the best spaghetti bolognaisy!"

Lucy blushed a bit. '_Let's just desperately hope and pray to dear God, that they don't remember the prize I give for guessing correctly._' Lucy's luck didn't seem to work out. The twins were persistent to seeing their Mummy kiss their daddy.

After Lucy pecked Gray on the lips, Lucy was blushing all over her face while Gray had a smirk on. **(≥/p/≤)**

Dinner went smoothly after the little guessing game that the Heartfilia family does every night. Gray was again fascinated and delighted at how his twins developed such perfect manners and welcoming company. Yet, he also grew to love Lucy's wonderful cooking and desserts – not that he didn't love them already.

"Otou-san, do you like chocolate ice cream and pudding?" Grey asked curiously as they dug into their chocolate melting pudding for desserts.

Gray smiled warmly. "Yes, I actually love chocolate ice cream, anything cold." He ate a big spoon of melting pudding. "Mmm…." Gray closed his dazed eyes for a few seconds, savouring the chocolate taste in his hot mouth… his tongue soaked in melting chocolate…. "It is my favourite food in the whole world." He looked a quiet Lucy. "You are a very talented dessert maker, Luce…."

'_Oh ho… don't you think that will cut with me._' Lucy smiled a fake smile. "That's not true."

"But, Mummy – you are!" Grey let his teaspoon drop into his messy pudding bowl. "The best, Okaa-san!"

"I say that too!" Grayson linked his small arm with Lucy's, smiling.

"And I agree – one hundred percent." Gray smiled warmly at the three people surrounding him. His heart began to beat heavily. '_Oh God, how much I already love them!_' He sighed softly. '_Dinner back in Bosco was **never **like this…._'

Lucy frown slightly at what Gray said. '_One hundred percent, my lovely backside! He didn't trust me one hundred percent six years ago. So what's one hundred percent **now**?_'

"Can we go bed now?" Grayson asked, leaning against his Mummy. Lucy had her arm around him.

"Err… sure, yes." Gray stood up and picked up a drowsy Grey. "Let's get you little Pikachus cleaned up first though. How about a warm bath?" Gray looked at Lucy. "Is that alright?"

"Ya… it's been a long day." Lucy moved Grayson in her embrace. "Lets go, I'll clean up later."

The adults walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, towards the bathroom. Lucy and Gray quickly gave the twins a nice warm bath. But Gray was having some trouble because he has never done this before. The new experience was delightful to him and he really enjoyed himself. Even the twins enjoyed his company as all of them played with the boats, sponges, ducks, soapy bubbles and water.

Once the twins were wrapped in the softest blue towels, the parents walked into the twin's bedroom. Moonlight splashed across the darken surfaces like rippling waters. Gray gasped softly and stared in awe at the bedroom, which looked so breathtaking. '_No wonder the twins love their bedroom… Lucy has put her heart and soul in it!_'

"Can you dress Grey please?" Lucy whispered quietly, while pulling a vest on Grayson. Gray nodded silently, laid Grey on the bed, and saw tiny five years old clothes next to him.

Gently Gray began to dress his beautiful baby. Carefully, he pulled each garment on the drowsy Grey, smiling like a truly proud father. And then he made sure that the buttons were done up on Grey's pajama top and the pajama bottoms were put on comfortable.

"Daddy, can you read us a story?" Grey said sleepily. Grayson was on the brink of falling asleep himself.

"Sure Sports…." Gray said warmly. Together, Lucy and Gray laid their sons on the bed, and placed the dark blue thick duvet snugly around them. Then Lucy handed Gray a book, and slowly started to walk out.

Gray was just about to say something, but Lucy cut in first. "I'll be downstairs, if you need me." And was gone.

"Shit…." Gray cursed under his breath. Then he looked at his twins, their cute eyes shutting. '_Right, better start – or they won't even hear it._' He took in a huge breath and in a deep soothing, warm voice… he began to read 'The Three Little Pigs'. "Once upon a time, there were three little pigs… and they lived in their mother's house…."

Downstairs… Lucy was washing the dishes. She had an exhausting day and she felt absolutely shattered! Her mind and body were slowly drifting to sleep land.

After she left Gray to put the boys asleep, Lucy felt a huge relief flood her. '_He'll be going home – away soon…._' She sighed tiredly as she started to wipe the plates dry. '_And leave me in peace._' She closed her eyes sleepily.

"Lucy…." Came a gentle warm voice in front of her.

"Hmmm…." She acknowledged. '_I wonder who that is…._'

"We need to talk…." Came the voice again, with a slight firm tone to it.

"Hmmm…." She acknowledged again. '_That voice is…?_'

"Now." Came an authoritarian drawl.

"Hmmm… what?" Lucy's tired eyes snapped open to find Gray standing right in front of her! "You!" She stepped back and hit the kitchen lower cupboards. '_Ouch…!_'

Gray saw a needle of pain flash in Lucy's eyes as she stepped back. He stretched out his hand, but with one hard glare from her, let it fall to his side. "We need to talk." He repeated. "Now."

"Why the hell do I need to talk to you?" Lucy said with venom, inwardly hissing with pain. "As far as I'm concerned you can leave _now_." She walked passed him making no contact, and gave him a salute. "Bye."

"No." Gray said firmly standing his ground. "I want and need to talk to you." She gave him a disgusted look. "Now."

"I don't care of what you want and need, Fullbuster-san." Lucy threw back rudely. "What part of 'you can leave _now_ didn't you understand?"

"All of it." Gray said clearly, ignoring what she called him and then walked to sit down on a kitchen stool. His eyes showed hard determination. '_The deadly feline leaps out…._'

"Then you are very stupid." Lucy said dryly, walking out of the kitchen. "You can let yourself out. Good riddance for today."

"Oh no, I think not." Gray ignored her last remark. "You are going to talk to me whether you like it or not."

Lucy couldn't even answer that and so gave him a very ugly and angry look. '_Leave me alone, you horrible Fullbastard!_' She reached the stairs and was about to ascend, but flinched back instantly.

Gray had somehow came behind her, and without touching her at all – wedged himself in front of her and blocked the stairway! "Right, now we can talk."

The wall was behind her stiff aching back, and Lucy felt a blast of hatred hit her hard for the man who stood straight before her. "I've had it up to here – " Lucy made a gesture indicating her frustration. " – with you. And I want you to leave." She stood her ground. "**_Now_**."

"No." Came back an easy but cold answer.

Then suddenly, Gray 'un-wedged' himself and started to walk forward – to her!

'_Oh my God! What is he doing?_' Lucy jerked back move, then backed into the kitchen. Gray still moved forward, forcing Lucy to retreat back even more. His powerful yet controlled strides were tearing Lucy apart. "Just – just go away!"

Gray stopped dead. He looked at the fragile angel putting the kitchen table between them. '_Is she frightened of me?_' He frowned. "I just want to thank you, Lucy…."

Lucy looked upset, lost and trouble – very trouble. She crossed her arms across her breasts and hugged herself, stepping near the double glass doors of the back garden.

"I don't want you to be scared of me…." Gray stepped closer, and said with sharp concern.

"Then please just leave." Lucy's voice grew desperate. "You have had your day with the twins. And now you have said thank you." She looked at him. "There is no reason for you to stay any longer."

But Gray only shook his head, his frown deepen. "Look, I know today was far from pleasant for you… especially when Jellal and Erza showed up – " He stopped having an instant chilling thought. "Did I do anything wrong with Grey and Grayson?"

Her expression darkened. "I don't want to talk about the Fernandes." Lucy shook her head slowly. "No. They had a great and happy first day with you."

Gray took the chance, raising his hands in a gesture of appeal. "So why can't we talk about it?"

"Oh My God! What do you want?" Lucy angrily snapped at him. "My stamp of approval?" All the emotions she kept locked tight inside started to snap like tooth picks instead staying up like walls of titanium. She was screaming inside for him to just go away because any more time with him was simply unbearable.

Lucy had to put up with so many things for their twin's sake, pretending she was happy for them to have their daddy, giving Gray freedom, space and time with his sons… while the whole time feeling that the safe haven she created from scratch was being terrorizes and forced under agonizing attack.

Gray only stared at her with searching intensity, for her hostile stance had reason behind them. "Is it so hard to share to share our twins with me, Lucy?" Gray asked Lucy in a gentle soft tone that broke through all of her defences.

Lucy's hand shot out and gripped the back on the nearest chair. Tears were welling – tears of emotional exhaustion – and threatening to fall. Her throat closed up making it extremely difficult to speak, and so she choked. "You have won them over." She pushed out. "You've won." She swallowed hard. "Please… just go… now!"

Lucy swung round blindly as the tears blurred her vision. She quickly unlocked the glass doors to the back garden and ran out. Heavy rain instantly soaked her to the bone, and the strong bitter cold winds tore at her clothes.

Helplessly, Lucy ran to the dark cherry blossom trees that thrashed wildly with the see-through winds. Lucy hid behind the hugest and furthest tree away from her home. Feeling dreadfully cold and frightened, Lucy flattened her aching back against the tree, her arms stuck right by her sides. '_Dear, God…._'

Gray felt his heart drop out of his body as he saw Lucy run away from him. 'But I'm not going to let her!' He forced his way out and shut the glass doors behind him. Instantly he was drenched and cold, but he was determined to find her. "Lucy!"

Someone was calling out her name… and Lucy felt a relief then a terror befall her. '_I'm not here.'_ Lucy thought desperately, clutching her hands shut and letting the rain and winds hurt her. '_I'm not here._'

"Lucy! Where are you?" Gray searched the front bit of the back garden. "Shit!" He cursed. "I have to find her!" He said to the blowing wind. He ran further away from the house, looking frantically for any sighs – anything – of Lucy.

The cold night sky darkened even more if that was possible, and suddenly gigantic bolts of white-hot lightening flashed alive! A few seconds later a roar of thunder boomed across the sky!

"**_Kyaaaa!_**" Lucy let out an ear-piercing scream, and closed her eyes tightly. Her fists banged against the tree in a fright. Her heart-shaped face contacted into a face full of fear.

Gray's wet dark head snapped to the instant sharp scream he heard. He swung round to see a white skirt peeping out behind the furthest and biggest tree of the back garden. "Lucy!"

The ground was wet with mud, and Gray found it a bit difficult to run. But nevertheless he ran. '_Hold on, Lucy!_''

The dark tree looked threatening towards Gray as he neared it. But only one thing was on his mind, Lucy. He fought his way around the wide tree – to find his angel plastered against it. Her frozen hands clutched tightly, and her eyes glued shut. She was shivering. Badly.

Instantly, Gray went to her and pulled her – feeling her under his fingers for the first time in six whole _goddamn_ years! – into his strong embrace. He held her, held like he would never let go – again, and if God would let him have his way, he would never...ever..let her get away. '_Lucy… Luce, my Lucy!_''

Lucy was so shocked, but she felt it all! She felt Gray's presences before her again, felt his intense concern swiping at her body, felt him pull her roughly to him and straight into his string embrace. She felt...safe.

She tried – tried so fucking hard – but finally the titanium tsunami gates to her painfully tears smashed open and Lucy let out a storm of hysterical weeping.

Gray felt and heard her… and so he immediately backed her up against the tree, shielding her from the horrid nightmarish weather. And forced her cold wet face into soft place between his strong neck and broad shoulder.

Lucy was reduced to a helpless state that wound her aching arms around Gray's huge broad torso and held him to her, tightly. His support, contact and intense strength was like the softest blanket of comfort to her.

It has been a long… long time since anyone held her, held her close to them showing they cared….

"**_Luce…._**" Gray said emotionally in her ear. "I'm not trying to win our twins from you." He crushed her closer to him. "Please believe that." Gray squeezed her tight. "Please believe me."

"**_Gray_**…." She said in utter – love – abandonment.

Gray snapped his dark navy blue eyes to Lucy's face, she was staring back. Her darken eyes held a look of innocence and vulnerability.

Lucy's heart-shaped face tilted up to his, her breath stopped, her hands clutched at his robustious broad back, her eyes closed, and –

Gray's mouth covered hers.

'_Oh, God…._' They both thought as their lips met and finally kissed….

Slowly their cold lips started to move against each other. Gray's hard lips pressed against her soft ones, and they both began to swell. Electricity so scorching hot erupted between them as Gray kissed harder and more passionately.

But, he had to stop before this burning kiss got out of control! Yet, his demanding urges got the better of him, and so Gray grinds his lips fiercely to hers. Leaving no mercy, no protest, no control or possession – Gray finally kissed the woman he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life….

The powerful chemistry between them flared rapidly throughout their arousing bodies. Lucy pushed herself to him more forcefully, her tender breasts squashed snugly against his rock hard chest. She threaded her cold fingers through his wet dark hair, and pulled his face closer to hers.

They both let out a well longed for moan…. Gray eagerly begged to enter her mouth, sliding his hot tongue across her top lip and nibbling at her swollen bottom lip. And they both shuddered.

Shyly, Lucy opened her heated sexy lips a little feeling overwhelmed with blazing desire and passion. The complex chemistry between them was indescribable! So _intense_ that it could go on forever. So _hot_ that it burnt out the sun's heat. So _passionate_ that Romeo and Juliet were nothing. So _right_ that Gray and Lucy felt nothing apart from each other….

Tongues danced an erotic tango with one another, Gray groaned as Lucy moaned, both lost in the world of desire, passion and bliss. Gray wanted to taste all of her, his tongue licked every inch of her sweet mouth… tasting chocolate… and Gray felt himself starting to harden.

Both were running out of breath, but didn't care. They both needed this, needed comfort, needed each other – even if they didn't know it. Red in the face, fully heated up despite the weather and aroused like hell – they tore apart.

Lucy slammed back into the tree as she gasped in pain, air and bliss.

Gray staggered backwards, nearly losing his balance as he panted for air.

They stared at each other, seeing the heat and redness of their cheeks, seeing the swollenness of their throbbing lips, and seeing the sighs of passionate desire in each other's darken eyes and aroused bodies.

When the two finally catch their breath, Gray got his brain to start working and realized with astonishment and awe that they were kissing – passionately – in a rainy thunderstorm. '_Wow…._'

Silently, Gray held out one strong and wet hand out towards Lucy. She stared at him intently, and then with some hesitation took his hand firmly. Closing around Lucy's small frozen hand, Gray pulled her to him, tucked her into his big embrace again, and started walking quickly towards the house.

The double glass doors flew open next as Gray pulled Lucy inside with him, and turned to lock the doors. Lucy had her back to him, and was leaning against the kitchen table, breathing tiredly.

Sighing with relief of being out of the rainy thunderstorm, Gray turned around seeing Lucy shivering like crazy. "Lucy…." He whispered gently as he stepped behind her and turned her to face him.

Lucy instantly threw herself into his arms, crying hard again. Her heart hurt and she felt the whole world collapse on her petite shoulders. "Take me to bed…." She said desperately. "Please….Gray, I lo-"

Gray looked into her eyes full of exhaustion, stained with emotionally tears. He strongly scooped her off her feet and carried her upstairs….

Lucy instantly melted in Gray's powerful arms…that held her so tightly and comfortably to his big masculine body. She gently wounded her cold arms around his neck, and rested her heavy head on his broad shoulder, and finally closing her eyes in sheer exhaustion….

'_I need to check on her and our twins…._' Gray thought warmly as he mounted the stairs. '_She weighs like a feather!_' He opened a bedroom door and walked in shutting the door behind him with his foot. Only then did Gray let out a sigh of exhaustion. '_Damn… what a hectic Sunday it's been…._'

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Kyaaaa! Omg! I just couldn't help, but squeal more than a couple of times proofreading and reading it over again.^^ To those that read the original story line, you might wonder, why did Cesia14-san take so long updating the next chapter,? All she have to do is switch out the names and bwalaaa~ Finish. Ahem* Well, I had a lot of thinking and more thinking and editing. Anyways~ The twins were so kawaii! And Gray and Lucy are flippin' hawt!"  
**_

_**"Graylu Fan Service: The original story line~ The twins forgot about the "prize" for guessing the correct question≤ which was "A kiss from their Mummy ^^" This was from the Dinner Scene. ^^ I just had to add "Lucy pecking Gray on the LIPS" ≥/p/≤, HAhaha! Being EDITOR rocks!"  
**_

_**"Thank you for reviewing even if not being ask to, GrayLu Fans are the best Reviewers, I love eating 'em for breakfast XD"  
**_

_**"Thank You For Checking Every Single Day for Any GrayLu FFN Update"  
**_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

_**I'm So Sorry, but since this chapter is already long...I'm afraid I can't do the "Reviewers Special Answers, but I can do the Special thanks^^  
**_

_**Special Thanks To All This Following Reviewers and For Being A GrayLu Fan (;  
**_

_**natpereira; Gentleheart; RawrDinoE; Le' CarolinnaXannej421; namina88; GeeTash; Rockin' angels; FairyTailFreak; UniPegSama; Nance-chan; IYRGirl; sunny; fairytaillover416; ReianaA; HakuIsManly; leoslady4ever; Sapphire Skylight; FairyTailLover333; p-astelmilktea; im ur misconception; amyskywalker; Sabreena; 1fairytaillover; hoolamoo; MegaFanGurl; cybercorpsesnake; a random fairy; Mirajane S and Erza S; MrPotatoChips; AmuletDragonSlayerFairy  
**_

_**Also A Special Thanks to My Assistants  
**_

_**FairyTailFreak-san and cyborcorpsesnake-san  
**_

**GrayLu Fan News****:**_** OMG! I am so proud to announce that this story is going All The Way Through! I found a perfect addition plot for this story and its lovely ending! I guess this is what 10 days of thinking would do! Hhahaha. Also, I would like to thank ILoVeCelestialIce for drawing such a Lovely picture inspired by "Lies and Love" Absolutely wonderful. All it need is some coloring and WOW! Thank you for Spreading the Graylu Love. I hope there are more other Graylu Fans that will follow your steps^^  
**_

_**ehynjehl•deviantart•com  
**_

**Coming Soon~**

**A Week Without You  
**

**Omg! Omg! Guess what Graylu Fans? Kyaaaa! Lucy gets a? More extreme, hawt, passionate phone call from who?  
**

**Find Out Soon  
**


	10. A Week Without You

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 02/06/13 (WEDNESDAY) 5:51 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms."  
**

**Chapter 10  
**

**"What about Sting? x) This story is not over yet Graylu Fans!"  
**

**A Week Without You  
**

A ray of warm sunlight sparkled along the corners of the windows…lighting up the pink room that belong to a sleeping beauty….

Her soft creamy eyelids were closed snugly, two curled up feminine hands rested by either side of her long blonde flowing hair head. A gentle pout played at her full red rosy lips. And an easy silently sound of deep breathing was vibrating across the quiet room lazily.

"Gray.." Lucy murmured.

Monday morning had finally arrived, and what emerged with it was a new day. Everything was being lit up by sunlight and soon, Lucy felt a warm gaze of light rock her awake.

"Mou… five more minutes, Okaa-san…." She whined sleepily.

"Cosplayer! Wake up! My poor nephews need you!" Came Laxus's male voice from the glowing light. '_I'm Lucy's alarm clock now, even though she doesn't know it!'_

"I'm not a cosplayerr!" Lucy bolted up right and glared around the room… only to see… no one. '_Laxus-nii…? Where are – where did you go?_' Feeling lonely, tears pricking at her chocolate brown eyes, and Lucy felt a horrible ache in her heart. '_He's gone. They're all gone…._'

When in a blinding moment, sunlight burst from the curtains glowing a brilliant gold that made Lucy gasped in surprised. She continued to look at the sunlight that glowed very brightly, highlighting her and her room. And it was as if that sudden blast of light was hugging her, comforting her.

Lucy smiled sweetly. '_I'm not alone…. Thank you, Okaa-san…._'

"Okaa-san! Wake up! Grayson is feeling sicky!" Grey boomed through Lucy's door.

"Na-ni?" Lucy looked at the door curiously. "Oh no! His medication!" Lucy threw her covers onto the floor and zoomed out of her room, only to see that she wasn't wearing the clothes she wore yesterday night…but a white vest and a pair of pajama shorts! '_Oh my God!_' She looked at the mirror, horrified. '_Where – where are my clothes?_' She blushed deep red. '_How come my breast aren't- Oh my gosh! Where's my bra?'_ **-O wow? XD Okay? That's unexpected...looking for your bra first instead of recollecting what happened- **

But then Lucy started to remember last night… and a certain very passionate moment outside in the thunderstorm that made her blush to the reddest, crimson rose, and took her breath away! '_Dear Lord, no! I –_ '

"Mummy! Okaa-san! Grayson needs you!" Grey banged on the door loudly.

"Hai, I'm sorry! I'm coming!" Lucy flushed that last thought out of her mind, still blushing like an idiot, and raced out. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom!" Grey sprinted to the bathroom. "Come, Mummy!"

"Yes, let me get the medication – Grey can you go and help him, baby?" Lucy rushed downstairs to the kitchen cupboards, noticing a note on the kitchen table with her name boldly written on it. Ignoring it for the moment, she threw open the upper cupboards, grabbed a bottle of Grayson's medication, a teaspoon and raced back upstairs to the bathroom. '_Damn that bloody flu that's going around. It makes Grayson throw up everything!_' **-^-^ Ahhh~ Nothing serious there Graylu Fans! This is not Lies and Love! x)  
**

"Mummy…." Grayson sobbed as he sat in front of the toilet and looked horrible. His nose was runny, his gorgeous navy blue eyes were soaked with heavy tears, his small hands were clutched on his small lap, and his whole body was shivering with sick coldness.

"Oh my poor baby… I'm so sorry…." Lucy hurried to him, lifting him up as she sat down, and held him to her warm body. She nearly burst into tears. Rubbing his small back, she smiled in a kind motherly way, and kissed his wet cheeks. "Everything will be okay… I got your medicine that the doctor gave me, remember?"

"Mmm… I feel tired and sick, Mummy…." Grayson said, sniffing with a frown on his baby face.

"Okay, we won't go school this morning….Maybe at lunchtime or the afternoon, ne?" Lucy smiled softly, and asked Grey to soak a tiny blue towel with lukewarm water.

Grey did as he was told and a second later, Lucy was wiping Grayson's cute face down, and then she was washing his tiny white teeth, pink mouth and small creamy hands. While doing all that though, Lucy was murmuring kind words to him…. " – and my Grayson is a strong boy. He is so big and so brave. And I love you very, very much…."

Grayson smiled weakly at his mother, feeling her warmth, and love. "Thank you, Mummy…." He said in cutely, making Lucy smile proudly at him.

"Your welcome." Lucy hugged him close and pulled Grey to her as well. "You both are my babies, ne?"

"Hai!" They both answered back.

"What about Daddy, Mummy? Do you love him very, very much too?" Grey and Grayson both asked.

Lucy blushed heavily, sighing Lucy said.

"Right, Grey can you pass me Grayson's medicine?" She stretched out her hand and Grey gave it to her, looking very concerned at his brother. '_Is he going to be ok?_'

Lucy then opened the bottle and poured some orange thick liquid into the teaspoon. "Grayson, open wide…." But, Grayson shook his head and hid his face in Lucy's neck, shaking.

'_He hates it…._' Lucy sighed, and pulled her shaking baby closer. "Hmmm…." She had an idea. "Oh, look! Grayson, here comes the Choo – Choo Train!" Grayson turned his head a bit. "Choo – choo, choo – choo, choo – choo… here comes the Choo – Choo Train…." Lucy sung in a beautiful light and soft voice. "Mr Choo – Choo Train wants to help you get better. He wants to see a happy Grayson. So open wide and swallow in a big – "

"Gulp!" Grey ended happily, walking up to Grayson and placed a small hand on his brother's shoulder. "Mr Choo – Choo Train wants to help you, Grayson…."

"Onii-chan, it horrible!" Grayson said sadly.

"But it will make you better!" Grey said firmly. "And I want you to be better, Grayson." Grey squeezed Grayson's shoulder. "I don't like seeing you ill. It upsets Mummy and me and Daddy."

"Daddy?" Grayson said curiously. "Where is Daddy?"

'_Oh, God… Daddy….again_' Lucy groaned inwardly. '_How could I forget Daddy? But hey, wait… here's another idea…._' She grinned secretly. "If you take your medicine… I'll tell you where Daddy is…."

"Really, Mummy?" Grayson said hopefully.

'_Ouch, that hurt…._' Lucy kept on a happy face. "Hai, I promise."

"Mmm, me pinch my nosey now." Grayson did what he said and opened his mouth wide. Lucy gently placed the teaspoon in his mouth and Grayson swallowed the medicine down. He looked disgusted. "It horrible!" He cried with fresh tears started to spill.

"Oh, yum yum…." Lucy pulled Grayson into her embrace and rocked him slowly. "Shhh… go to sleep, my Grayson. You will get better with some rest."

"But Daddy?" Grayson said quietly.

'_Oh yes, him…._' Lucy thought feeling a bit guilty. "He is at work… but he will come back this Sunday that's coming up."

"Good… Daddy is nice, Mummy….I love Daddy" Grayson fell asleep in his mother's very warm embrace and rested his head snugly on her comfortable shoulder.

"Is he asleep, Grey?" Lucy heard no reply. "Grey?" She looked down to see her older twin son fast asleep on her lap. His little thumb tucked into his cute mouth, and his cute face set in relaxation.

"Mou…." Lucy pouted, looking hopelessly at her children. "Boys."

Slowly lifting Grey up into her embrace as well, Lucy got up. '_Oh dear, they are getting heavy…._' She sweat dropped, and started walking steadily. She went into the twin's bedroom and placed them both gently on to the bed.

Next, a warmed up blue blanket folded cozily around the twins. Grey was sucking his thumb and had his other hand twirling with his dark soft locks. While Grayson hugged his sore stomach, sniffed and breathed deeply. **-≥/o/≤ such cute kids you have Gray and Lucy!-**

Lucy smiled in content at her boys. '_Sweet dreams, my beautiful babies…._' Then she creeped out of the boys room and silently closed the door. Then walking to her own bedroom, Lucy sighed tiredly. She picked up a walky-talky, which was connected to the twin's bedroom and marched downstairs.

The living room hid itself in semi – darkness, as the light was trying to break in. Lucy laughed quietly to herself. '_Mama, Okaa-san… one minute, one minute._' Then walking to the long sky blue curtains, Lucy pushed them apart and let the sunshine flow in. Waves of light danced around, illuminating everywhere.

"Beautiful…." Lucy felt a shiver go up her spine. '_Hmm…?_'

The note Lucy saw earlier stared at her from the kitchen table, which she saw through the sliding doors. Lucy curiously started to walk into the kitchen. '_Well, they do say curiosity killed the cat._' She looked down at the note bearing her name in bold handwriting. '_But I'm no cat._' **-Yes! You are a bunny~ xD**

Slowly, Lucy reached for the paper, which gleamed bright in the sunlight. Her soft fingers closed around it and she felt a sudden jolt go up her arm, she shivered. '_What in God's name?_'

Unfolding the note, Lucy's brown jewelled eyes flew wide open. '_Its from –_ '

_**Lucy,**_

_**Sorry, this is just a quick note.**_

**_I know we haven't had time to talk…._**

_**Next Sunday, we'll see if we can get some time alone… to talk. There are so many things I want to say to you….**_

_**But, I know we can work this out… and that kiss… yesterday in that thunderstorm… proved that... **_

_**I'm really glad you called me, 'Gray'. It felt so great and so right….**_

_**And I want to be with you, Lucy… and I already fell in love with our twins... **_

_**I hope we can talk soon….**_

_**P.S. I know this is hard… but Erza asked me to give you her cellphone number≥≥≥ (It's on the back of this note.)**_

_**She is begging you to call her, or at least get into contact with her. She (and Jellal) wants to talk to you too…. So please give them a chance?**_

_**I'll leave it here, and I'll call you later….**_

_**I just want you to know that… we're good together, Lucy… **_

_**Love, Gray **_

Lucy stared at the note in completely shock, turning pale and rigid. '_So, I really saw Erza and Jellal yesterday!_' She closed her eyes. '_And they are married!_' Lucy felt her heavy pulse quicken. '_And Gray and I did **kiss** in the thunderstorm!_' She took a little peek in the direction of the garden, memories flying back. '_And then he carried me upstairs… into my room, then – then –_ '

Lucy looked down and stared at what she was wearing. '_**OMYFUC-FLIPPINGOD!** He changed my clothes! And he must have seen everything!_' Banging her head onto the surface of the table, her cheeks hot and burning red… Lucy forced her tears and pain to stay put – in her heart. **-O! So naw she noticed!? XD-**

Humiliation flooded into her system. '_I will not cry! I cried all night on him and oh my God!_' Lucy looked at herself in the kitchen mirror in disgust. '_How weak can I get?_' Then she was looking at the note with venom. '_I hate him with every fiber of my being._'

Lucy closed her eyes and made a promise. '_I will never be that weak again….' _She shook her head slowly, deadly._ 'Never again._'

But as she looked at the note again, she remembered a bit of the contents of it… something about Erza…. '_Her cellphone number?_' Lucy looked at the back and yes, there it was. Lucy blinked a good three times, and angrily sighed. Then walking to the bin, she tossed the note into it and dusted her hands. '_Good, that will do it._' Lucy smiled bitterly. '_I hate them all. I won't let them dictate my life and just walk in that easily. I will permanently get them out of my life._'

But there was one thing that kept on nagging at her mind…. '_Our first kiss in six long years…. Not counting the one from dinner~_' Lucy groaned and plopped her heavy head into her weak arms. '_That horrible, disgusting, gross, sickening – wonderful, passionate, fantastic, desirable, fun, excitement and sizzling hot kiss!_' She shook her head vigorously in denial. '_I hated it! How dare he kiss me! How dare he –_ '

However, Lucy banged her fists to the table in angry annoyance. '_Stop kidding yourself, Lucy. You loved that kiss and you kissed back in equal eagerness!_' She scolded at herself harshly. '_And you begged him to take you to bed._' Lucy wanted to kill herself for being so weak, '_yuck and needy._'

The feelings of regret and dread overwhelmed Lucy that she started to drift off to an uneasy sleep…. '_I'll worry about the Fernandes-es later…. I have to worry about my twins, and Gray first… but I get a feeling that I'm missing someone…._'

And as if karma was true, and guessing it is true now… the sound of a phone blurred out into the quiet air.

"Oh my God! What now!" Lucy gave a start, and looked around. Her tired eyes then rested on her pink phone, vibrating and ringing near Layla's picture, Lucy's mom. Lifting herself up, Lucy walked to the cupboard and picked up her phone, then went back to the seat, sat down and touch the 'Accept' button. **-The power of iPhone! ^^-**

"Ohayo, Heartfi – " Lucy said clearly, wondering whom on earth would call her now?

"Hey, babe…." Came the slurred voice of Sting.

"Sting?" Lucy blinked rapidly, realising that it was him she was forgetting, and – '_Oh my God! I cheated on Sting – by kissing Gray!_' Lucy felt tears rush to her eyes and her throat clogged up. '_How could – how could I?_'

"Ya, it's me…." Sting shifted his mobile to his other ear, to block out the 'rustling' in the background. "I'm your knight in shining armour that will come to rescue you this Wednesday night." **-That sounds so cliché. Graylu Fan guys, remember we are in 21st century, no one falls for that now XD**

Too upset and devastated that she cheated on her boyfriend, Lucy said nothing.

"Umm, Lucy?" Sting voiced curiously. "Are you there?"

"Err…." Lucy squeaked, getting her scattered wits about her. "Yes, I'm here." She swallowed hard.

"Great, so I'll see you at the_ Super Express (Expensive)_ Restaurant at nine pm. We can talk then, bye." Kiyoshi rushed out and then immediately cut the line.

Super Express Restaurant is located in Balsam Village. Some say, the chef does nothing but nods while cooking. In the front of the restaurant, a statue of a pink frog can be seen sitting on top of a rock, carrying an umbrella. A red sliding door serves as the entrance to the restaurant with two windows on either side of it. The name of the shop, written in a different language, can be seen on a signboard on the base of its roof.

"Matte, Sting!" Lucy forced out, and then stared at her mobile. '_He's been doing that a lot lately._' Sadly, Lucy placed her phone in her pajama shorts pocket and walked to the kitchen sink. '_I cheated on him…._'

'_But… he wants to meet me at the Super Express Restaurant on Wednesday at nine pm… to talk…?_' Lucy suddenly went pale. '_Is he going to break up with me?_' Though on the contrary, she felt a rush of relief surged at her, which left her utterly confused and dizzy. '_Hmm, what's wrong with me? I thought all this feelings for Gray is gone!_'

Lucy was just about to turn the taps on, when –

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy screamed, grabbing her perfect cute bottom – then she sweat dropped. '_Oh… it's just my stupid phone._' Giggling embarrassingly at herself, lifted her phone out of her pockets, and touch the screen 'Accept' button again.

"Hello… Lucy speaking…." Lucy said timidly, feeling the sweat suddenly erupt on her forehead.

"Hello… Gray replying…." Came a deep husky masculine reply, with a slight rough tone to it.

"You!" Lucy immediately went on attack mode. "How dare you kiss me the other night! How dare you call me now! How dare you – "

Gray pulled his black shiny phone away from his already aching ear. '_I should have known that was coming… damn…._' He sighed quietly. '_She regrets it, and just when I thought we were getting somewhere…._' He put his phone back to his 'ache-free' ear. '_But no, back to square one for you, Gray._'

" – and you expect me to allow you back in my life like nothing ever happened?" Lucy spat angrily.

"Yes." Came back a quiet reply. '_NO! YOU STUPID IDIOT! NO!_' Gray blinked. '_What the fuck did I just say?_'

"_Yes_…?" Came Lucy's shocked whisper.

"Huh? No! Wait! No, I – " Gray responded in a panic. '_Why the fuck did I just say 'yes'?_'

"I hate you, FULLBUSTER!" Lucy cut the call, turned her phone off, and then stuffed it back into her pajama shorts pocket, scowling. '_I can't believe him._'

On the other side of Fiore, Gray was closing his phone dejectedly. '_I hate myself so much right now._'

"She hates us even more, doesn't she?" Erza said, looking upset with one of her hands clasped in Jellal's.

They all were sitting in the Fairy Tail Guild Company in Gray's side apartment to his office. Gray had his head resting back on his sofa, while Erza and Jellal sat opposite him looking at him intently. Things were not going according to their 'plan'.

Gray sighed. "Yes, she does." He looked at his best friends square in the eyes. "She hates _me_ more though because I kissed her yesterday."

_Silence…._

"Wow!? That fast? How on Earth did you do that?" Jellal asked a now blushing Gray. "Is that a blush I see? Damn Gray, I think you're getting soft."

"Shut it, Jellal." Gray snapped and closed his eyes, throwing his head back to rest on the sofa again. "The thunderstorm that's how."

"Oh?" Erza looked puzzled then frowned in realization. "That's right! Lucy have always been terrified of thunderstorms… God, why didn't I remember?"

"Its not your fault…." Gray murmured quietly.

"Well, that explains some things… but what did Lucy said before she cut the phone on you?"

Gray grimaced. "I hate you, Fullbuster." His fists clutched a bit.

"Oh my, that's harsh…." Erza looked at Jellal then back at Gray. "I think we should go…."

"What?" Gray looked up again. "What do you mean?"

"I think what Erza meant was that we should go back to Bosco for a while…." Jellal looked at Erza, who gave a small nod. "Aunt Ur wants our presence back at the Bosco Fairy Tail Guild Company."

"Dammit, when?" Gray said outstandingly.

"Tomorrow." Erza looked at the ground, unsmiling.

Gray furiously stood up and started pacing the floor. '_Why the hell does Mother want Jellal and Erza over there?_' He frowned deeply. 'I bet_ she is up to something…._'

"No, don't go." Gray spoke firmly.

"Gray we don't have a choice…." Erza walked up to him and touched Gray's strong forearm. "You know what aunt Ur is like… please… we won't be gone for long."

"Look – " Gray started but never got to finish.

"Gray." Jellal was standing up now. "We've caused enough damage to what you have already built up with Lucy… now look its worse!" Jellal looked a bit scary. "We need to give Lucy some time and space… she has seen and she knows we are here… let her come to terms with it…."

"I agree with Jellal, but I think that me and Jellal should back off just a bit..Lucy needs space and-." Erza spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Gray… but this is one thing with Lucy you need to fight on your own…."

Gray looked even more dejectedly. '_Just bloody fantastic!_'

"Look, Erza and me need to find a different way to approach Lucy…." Jellal spoke as he crossed his arms over his blue silk covered torso. "The way she saw us was not good... and gave us all a shock..."

"So – " Erza carried on. "We need to rethink our approach and 'plan'." Then sighing Erza sat down. "I _hate_ this…."

Gray had a hard time taking all this in. He was standing at his huge office windows, with his strong muscled arms crossed over his broad muscular cream stain covered chest, frowning. '_I'll have to let them go… Mother is still in power with the councilors and Fairy Tail Guild Empire Company's members , and who knows what they could do…._'

So, he turned around and looked at his nakama with a sad look. "Alright, go… but – " Gray hesitated. " – be careful. Who knows! Mother might be planning something involving you too."

Erza and Jellal only nodded, and smiled. "Pfft please! We can take care of ourselves. And – " Erza looked at Jellal smirking, and said cheekily. "I have this old blue pervert with me."

"Erza!" Jellal said in mock-hurt.

Gray smiled warmly at this. '_They love each other so much…._' He sighed. '_I need Lucy back…. I missed what we had' _

" Safe trip you two. But… just be careful – both of you."

"No prob, we will." said Erza while grabbing her handy purse. "Well, I think we should go… Jellal and me need to pack and we have to check out what's happening in Fairy Tail…."

"And work out the next 'plan' with Lucy." Jellal added. "And you Gray Fullbusteri – " Jellal looked at Gray. "You need to get back on the phone, and win her over."

"I don't know how….Lucy has always not been easy to woe, winning her over from Natsu was even tough...I don't know how I did it, but I don't think this time it's gonna work." Gray whined, throwing himself on his couch and placed a tensed arm over his eyes.

"But I do…." Erza spoke evilly, and smiled not so innocently. "_I do_…."

Gray looked at Erza, then at Jellal… and groaned. '_Oh shit…._'

Back to the Heartfilia residence… by now it was… lets say… in mayhem?

"MUMMYYYYY!" Grayson shouted as he called from the toilet. "Me finished!"

"Coming, coming!" Lucy called from downstairs as she placed Grey on the kitchen chair. "I'll be in a minute, okay Grey?"

"Yes Mummy." Grey smiled as he sat quietly.

The kitchen looked lovely this late morning. Sunlight was shining from every window and Grey felt himself relax in the chair.

But, just as he was going to stand up, he saw and heard his mummy's cellphone ringing softly and vibrating next to his grandmother's photo. And so curiously, Grey walked up to it and picked it up….

"Hello?" Grey answered clearly into the phone.

"Grey? Is that you?" Came a deep masculine voice, which Grey instantly recognized.

"Daddy!" Grey cried out with happiness.

"Yes, its me. Good morning, how are you today, Grey?" Gray said with eager delight. '_I can't believe my luck! I get to talk to one of my twins._'

"I'm so happy you called Otou-san, and I'm okay." Grey replied cheerfully.

And yes, the little five year old then continued to tell his father _everything_ that happened this morning. " – but Mummy gave Grayson the doctor medicine and now he is all better! Then Grayson and me went to sleep and when we woke up, Mummy gave us nice breakfast and told us that we are having dinner with ugly man Mr. Sting on Wednesday night at Super Exp - Daddy! I don't know the rest of that name." Grey sniffed.

"Oh? It's okay Sport...Super Express Restaurant, you mean?"

"Ya! Yes Daddy!" immediately Grey. Meanwhile -

Grey stopped for a second, while Gray could _barely_ breathe! '_What the **fuck**?_' But Grey carried on. "But don't tell Mummy I said Mr. Sting is ugly man because she will tell me off. Mr Sting is a really ugly ugly man Daddy! Compare to you Daddy, you are much more handsome than that super ugly Mr. Sting man.." Gray started laughing madly to himself. "And now we might go to school, because Mummy said Grayson is much better now."

Gray listened to the whole of Grey's one-sided conversation without a single trace of annoyance or regret. He was actually really intrigued in what his little first son wanted say. And well, he had just provided a great piece of valuable information, which Gray vowed to use to his best interests and advantage along with Erza's devious plan….

"Well, what a morning you had today Grey." Gray said fatherly. "My morning was simpler than that, Sport. I just woke up, had breakfast and went to work. Simple, yes?"

"Ya, Daddy! And oh look; Mummy is coming downstairs with Grayson. I'll pass you to Mummy, okay Daddy? Bye!"

"Err… Bye, Grey…." Gray hesitated, but –

"Hello?" Lucy's voice filled Gray's ear.

"Hello again, Lucy…." Gray said softly.

"You! Ugh again, I – " Lucy stopped in a breath. "Oh, hello again…." Her voice went lovely now.

The twins looked at their mummy curiously. Grey seemed puzzled. '_Is Mummy mad at Daddy?_'

"I heard from Grey, I just wanted to ask you... how Grayson's doing?" Gray said gently, feeling Lucy's discomfort.

'_How does he know that Grayson's sick?_' Lucy thought confusedly. '_Oh, did I say something about his medication last night?_' She totally missed the whole conversation between Grey and Grayson. So she would never know what Gray knew now. "He is FINE. The medication I gave him was from the doctor, but he is doing fine now." Lucy spoke calmly. '_I will personally delete my number form his phone if – no – when I get the chance._'

"That's great!" Gray said enthusiastically. "Are you going to school? Since looking at the time…. I don't think -" He said carefully, being careful not to reveal anything he now knew about her week.

"Ummm… I'm not sure… we might be… depending on how Grayson's feeling. But I think not… he still looks a bit pale." Lucy said quietly, while looking at their second son sitting on the sofas.

"I wish I was there to help…." Gray said even more quietly, but Lucy caught each word. "But yes, don't go to school… well, not until Grayson looks better, please?" Lucy heard a note of anxiety hit Gray's voice.

'_What!? Is he implying that I don't know how to take care of my own children!?_' Lucy thought heatedly.

"And no, I'm not implying that you don't know how to take care of _our_ children.. I know you have taken care of our children perfectly." Gray said suddenly, scaring Lucy a bit. '_Did he just flippin' read my mind!?_'

"Anyway, I was just calling to try and speak with you. But it looks like that won't happen any time soon, right?" Gray asked in knowing.

"Never, and you got that right." Lucy said firmly.

"Just as I thought." Gray said in a business tone. "Right then, I will call you later, maybe tonight or tomorrow morning. Take care." And cut the line.

Lucy stared at her phone with a bitter sadness, which she could not explain. '_I know something is definitely wrong with me._'

"Mummy? Are we going school?" Grayson said tiredly. "I still feel sicky."

Lucy sat down next to her younger baby. "No, no… we are not…."

"Great, can Grayson and me watch Pokémon then Mummy?" Grey asked hopefully.

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Okay, but not for too long since Grayson is ill." She stood up. "I need to phone the school and tell them we are not coming today, maybe tomorrow… and do some chores…." Lucy sighed tiredly. "Tell me when you little Pikachus are hungry, okay?" She smiled.

"Hey, Okaa-san! You used the name Daddy gave for us!" Grey started laughing cutely along with Grayson, who looked happy.

'_Oh no, I didn't - did I?_' Lucy laughed sheepishly. "Err… I'll be in the kitchen, boys." And she left the living room, walking to the kitchen fast.

The day passed by as swiftly and contently as Lucy would have wanted it. Gray never called again that day… which left Lucy in a worried state… feeling confused and annoyed. '_Why should I care if he calls or not? I don't care about that bastard!_'

The Heartfilias had dinner and about half an hour later, Lucy gave the twins a small warm bath. The twins said they missed their daddy, and Lucy couldn't help but agree with them. '_Gray did help me a lot yesterday, while bathing them… and the look on his face…. I feel like all these years, I've changed - This is so not me! Why!? I still lov - _ Lucy then frowned at her line of thinking. '_Stop it, Lucy!_''

After Lucy put the twins to bed, dropped a kiss on their foreheads and she went downstairs – she started to clean up. About another half an hour, Lucy plopped herself down and switched on the TV. '_I'm bored…._'

Flicking through the channels tiredly, Lucy wasn't really focusing until she saw and heard –

**STOP STOP STOP STOP! WARNING! Umm* This is Rated T- So I'll minimize ahem* it~ a bit and censor! ^^ Please continue~ **

_"**No! Get away from me!" A young maiden shouted in the movie. "I hate you!" **_

_**The young man stepped closer to her… his eyes looking intently at her. When, suddenly a stroke of thunder erupted through the night – and sent the young maid straight into his arms!**_

Lucy jumped, then looked sheepishly at herself. '_Damn thunder!_'

_"**Don't worry… I'm here." The handsome man soothed.**_

_"**But I hate you…." The young maiden sobbed. **_

_"_**_But I love you…." The young man lifted her chin, looked into her eyes and pressed his lips against hers in the thunderous stor_m. **

And instantly Lucy sat bolt upright, blinked at her flashbacks and gasped.

"_**Luce**… I'm not trying to win our twins from you…. Please believe that." He took a moment. "Please believe me."_

_He was holding me close… really close… no one has ever held me that close in such a long time…. and at that time - I felt safe in his arms. It's as if nothing changed ever since our engagement broke.  
_

"_**Gray**…." Lucy spoke in abandonment. _

_Lucy titled her face up to his, her breath stopped, hands clutched at his broad muscled back, closed her eyes, and then – _

_His lips found hers… and… he kissed her…._

'_Oh, God….' Lucy thought as he finally kissed her in six long lonely years. _

_ At that time, Lucy forgot about everything… even the thunderstorm – _

_And they started to kiss like never before…._

Lucy blushed a heavy red and closed her eyes at the heated thoughts. She sighed in defeat and sunk down on the sofa… moaning softly. '_Gray…._'

_"**Ahh!" The TV let out a scream!**_

Lucy instantly sat bolt up right again. And indeed she saw the movie blazing into a very heated scene….

_**The two love bird where inside a hut, where the thunderous boomed outside….**_

_**The young man was on top of his love… naked, but their bottom half was covered with the thin covers on a wooden bed as they started to make love….**_

_"**Oh!" The young maiden cried, throwing her head back and grabbed her man by the shoulders. "Elfman…." She moaned in bliss. **_

_**The handsome man was moving on top of her, groaning her name and kissed her hard. "Evergreen…."**_

Lucy stared at the screen, blushing so badly. '_Oh my God…!_'

**OH MY GOD! I NEED TO PEE! XD**

The images on the screen looked so pleasurable and hot, that Lucy could not help but imagine that it was happening to her… but with Gray on top…. '_Oh, Gray! I… love – _' She blushed red, and moaned inwardly.

When, the sound of a phone started ringing across the whole room.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy fell on the ground, the phone fell too and suddenly –

_"**Ah!" Evergreen cried. "More… faster, harder… please… ah, oh….noooooo" **_

_"**Oh…." Elfman moaned back deeply, hugging his woman to his body into hers.**_

'_WHAT THE FUCK?_' Gray, who was the one calling immediately, _froze_. "LUCE - LUCY!"

"Ha – hai!" Lucy stuttered, blushing with heat and embarrassment, grabbed the phone in her awkward position in the floor. "I – "

_"**I want more…." Evergreen demanded in loud moans as she shuddered in her love's arms. "Please…."**_

_"**Yes… babe… oh, yes…." Elfman groaned back, as he complied with Evergreen's urgent wishes.**_

"WHO THE _HELL_ IS WITH YOU?" Gray roared into his phone.

"_OhMYGOSH! NO! I can perfectly EXPLAIN! KYaaa! Omygosh, omygosh._" Lucy screamed. "It's not _ME_! It's on Channel Five, check if you don't believe me!"

"Aright, I will!" Gray growled angrily, before he marched to his grand TV, and switched it on the Channel Five, and –

_"**Oh, oh!" Evergreen moaned, rocking her body to his lover's. "Elfman!"**_

_"**Ah…." Elfman threw his head back, and moved his body into a fast rhythm. **_

_**O.O …**_

"Lucy, are you watching a _hentai_ movie?" Gray's darken eyes were glued to his huge TV screen, displaying the couple making love scene to its fullest, and sneakily Gray turned up the volume….

Lucy gathered herself off the floor and immediately switched off the TV, huffing angrily. "No, Fullbuster-san." She spat furiously. "I just switched on that channel by accident, then my phone rang, and I fell on the floor while trying to answer your stupid call and switch off the TV." Lucy sat down on her sofa. "So now do you believe me?" She spanned.

Gray's horny smile turned into a frown. "_Luce…._"

_"**Mmm…!" Evergreen gasped in delight, and wrapped her legs around Kenji's waist. This made the covers fall off the couple… for all to see…. **_

Gray' eyes were hanging out of his head when he saw that, but was brought back to reality, when –

"FULLBUSTER!" Lucy hollered down the line. "Switch off that damn thing!"

"Err… I can't find the remote…." Gray said sheepishly, distractedly.

"You bastard! I can't believe you!" Lucy hissed back, and abruptly cut the line.

"Huh? No! Wait! I just did – " Gray looked at his phone, hearing the dead line and he deepened his frown. Then using little strength he tossed his phone on to his bed from the living room! '_I can't get anything right with her! All these wrongs seems to be piling up! Is there no END to this!? All I want is to be with you Lucy..._' **-Poor Gray! TT-TT**

He threw himself on the sofa, but then heard the movie playing again. '_Did I land on the remote?_' He groaned inwardly. '_No, not now… not s*x now…._'

_"**ELFMAN!" Evergreen screamed in pleasurable moans and screams. "My, God! Please stop!"**_

_"**OTOKOOo!…." Elfman cried out in sexual agony. "Take me in one more time, babe… just one more… ah…."**_

_"**OTOKo! Evergreen!" Elfman shouted back, his body stopping its rhythm and he collapsed on top of her. **_

_**Both of them breathed deeply and panted quietly, regaining their breath.**_

_"**I love you, Evergreen…." Elfman hugged Evergreen close and tenderly kissed her lips. **_

_"_**_I love you too, Elfman…." Evergreen whispered back before slipping off to sleep, and –_ **

Gray switched off the TV feeling overwhelmed with sexual frustration and envy. '_I can't believe I'm jealous of a fucking actor! Who wasn't actually fucking her at all! Fucking wanker! Stupid beep* block!_'

He cursed colorfully like no tomorrow all the way to the bathroom and switched on the shower. Gray put it on full blast cold! '_This should sooth me… ah the coldness, just the way I like it and help with the plan…._' Smiling to himself in a sort of idiotic way, Gray began to get ready for a shower then bed.

Back at the Heartfilia residence, Lucy had trouble going to sleep as Gray did… she was tossing and turning… feeling sexual frustrated and unsatisfied. '_I hate this… bloody hentai movie!_'

And after about an hour of being uncomfortable and drained for that day… Lucy and across town Gray fell into an uneasy sleep….

Tuesday morning presented itself in the next few hours and yet again, Lucy was woken up by –

"_COSPLAYER!_ Its seven am!" Laxus shouted from the usual glowing sunlight, which broke the murky grey cloud cover today.

"_I'M NOT A COSPLAYER LAXUS-NII!_" The whole house shook from top to bottom as Lucy opened that cute mouth of hers and let out an ear-piercing shriek. "Ugh… I'm sleepy again…."

"Mummy!" Grey boomed through the door. "Grayson needs you again, but he is not sicky! He just gone wee wee." And the thudding of small feet ran away.

"Mou… Grey is like Onii-chan… he wakes me up every morning… but then he is like Gray as well because he have training… oh, mou…." Lucy groaned sleepily, yawning. '_Gray… STOP COMING INTO MY HEAD! I have got to stop these talking in my head!_'

Gently, Lucy threw off her pink covers and walked around her room, groggily. She dressed into her robe and opened her door. '_Grayson needs me…._'

The bathroom was only a little way away from her, but Lucy tiredly made it there. '_I will never sleep late again._' She sighed. '_Or kind of watch a hentai movie._'

"Mummy!" Grayson greeted happily. "I'm not sicky anymore." He smiled. "I'm much better so can we go school?"

"School…?" Lucy turned around and faced the clock on the wall. '_What school…?_' "Wow?" She looked up. '_Seven fifteen… and school starts at…?_' She paled a bit '_Oh no!_' She looked at Grayson. "Oh no! We are late! Get in the bath, Grayson!" She turned around. "Grey, bath time!"

"Yes, Okaa-san." Grey laughed as he walked up to his mummy, seeing her in a panic. '_She is always like this in the mornings._' He giggled as his mother impatiently picked him up, walked into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and started to give them a quick warm shower.

Next, the three Heartfilias were getting out of the house and going to school. But of 'course after dressing, eating a speedy breakfast and finally locking the door – Lucy and her twins were out and walking happily to school.

'_We have ten minutes… can we make it?…._' Lucy squeezed her twin's hands softly. And they walked the way to school… ignoring everyone who looked at them angrily and disgustedly… ever since they found out about little miss cheerful Lucy Heartfilia being pregnant without being married… they instantly named her secretly, the _Blonde Haired Whore_. '_I hate them too… poor Grey and Grayson - it's not their fault…._'

The day passed pretty peaceful apart from the stares from the locals… Lucy again put the twins to bed that Tuesday night after an exhausting day at school. And for about an hour, Lucy was marking the work of her primary school pupils… ' _– correct, but needs more working out… incorrect, but good try… oh, fantastic – completely correct!_'

Gray did not call at all on Tuesday… but he was aching to! _'But its all part for the plan… just wait a little longer… Lucy would call me if anything is wrong... right?_'

But he couldn't take it anymore and so called Lucy's phone, but on hidden.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia desu…." She answered the phone calmly, yet Gray can hear that she was exhausted. He didn't reply, but just listening to her angelic voice… her soft breathing… letting it was wash all over him…._'Damn I feel like I'm a stalker.'_

"Hello…? Anyone there…?" Lucy asked curiously, feeling a bit uneasy and then she ended the call. Gray sighed tiredly. '_God, this is so hard…._'

And Tuesday night began and ended with them two thinking of each other all night… yet, Lucy occasionally huffed angrily about it.

Wednesday morning was like any other typical morning….

"Morning, get up… Cosplayer!" Laxus snorted with laughter from his usual spot, bound with the glowing sunlight. '_Mama, you gave Lucy your sleeping habit!_'

Lucy jumped from the bed looking around dangerously. '_Hmm?_'

"Mummy, stop talking to your bedroom!" Grey boomed through the door again. "We late! Grayson and me had a bath already."

"Huh?" Lucy instantly opened her door and looked down at her sons, who were actually in their blue pajamas and standing in front of her.

"^^ Awww… ummm… okay, we didn't..hehhee but you wakey yet Mummy?" Grey and Grayson doubled up and started laughing their little heads off, looking at their mother's messy hair and silly image.

"Mou…." Lucy did her famous pout and crossed her arms snugly over her curvy chest. "Ano… are you really late?"

"Yes, Mummy!" The twins laughed again.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed. "**_Noooooo!_**"

Lucy managed to get the twins and herself to school about five minutes after the bell. '_Thank God…._' The school day of Wednesday went on quickly, but one thing occupied her mind… constantly bugging her peace and making her shiver. '_Dinner with Sting…._'

Seconds… minutes… and hours passed… as Lucy thought about this dinner. It was bothering her so much that she positively felt sick with it! '_I'm so nervous…._'

Yet, soon… school and the evening were history and the night approached….

Lucy started getting ready as fast as she could. '_Don't want to be late!_' She wore a nice long, fishtail black skirt, black lacey satin underwear, a beautiful elegant blue shirt with simple embroidery, and to match she wore some nice high black heels with light blue simple flower jewellery.

But also, she was dressing her twins. '_Well, I can't just leave them at home!_' She put a cute light blue jumper on each of her boys and some nice black trousers. '_Maybe Gray could look after… no – no. He would just… just – I won't leave the boys unattended by me!_ '

"Mummy, do we have to go?" Grey asked dejectedly, toying with his jean jacket silver metal buttons.

Grayson looked at Grey in cornered. "What's wrong, Onii-chan?"

Grey only smiled at his little brother, and shook his head. '_No need to worry, Grayson._'

"Hai, Grey we have to… and – " Lucy looked at the clock. "Oh, we are going to be late! Come on lets go." '_We'll take the car… it's too late at night for the bus…._'

So, grabbing her dark coat, home and car keys… Gray's ex car keys xD.. Lucy and the twins exited their warm home into the cool night, locking their front door and walking up to the blue flashy car.

As soon as Lucy buckled her twins in securely, she quietly got in the front seat and started the beauty up. The blue Ferrari car zoomed its way passed buildings upon buildings… turning and gliding across the roads like _ice_… and Lucy soon reached their destination.

The _Super Express Restaurant_ was an elegant place, but of course the _8island_ Restaurant beat it by hands down. The whole restaurant was in the color of red, white and black… it looked trendy, but for some reason… Lucy hated it. '_There's something not quite right here…._' She has never been here, so she could only wonder….

Many tables were laid out on the wooden floor and Lucy scanned the place for Sting, finding him near the back. '_Oh goes everything…._'

She and her twins who were walked closely by her approached the table Sting was seated at… but he was completely in another world. '_Sting is so different from Gray… who would known our presence is gone if we evaporated from the Earth! Plus Gray is easy to get along with~_'

But just as she was thinking this… Sting swung his pale face to stare at her and instantly frowned because he saw the twins coming with her. '_Oh, look… Gray's brats are here too._' But his face changed to neutral when Lucy looked at him directly, but she didn't notice the frown at all. And when she and her twins were close enough –

Sting spoke, unsmiling. "Ah, Lucy… you came… sit and let's _chat_, shall we?"

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"I was laughin' the whole time at the "Elfman and Evergreen Making Love Scene" XD Elfman shouting "Otoko" Anyways, I tried my hardest blocking some scenes ahem* yahhh~ This editing took me about 4 days? Wow!? I especially love Grey! He's such a cuteeyy."  
**_

_**"This is such a long chapterrrrr~ I just realized something. Last year, I was so close to shipping Gray and Erza, I was such a kid~ xO Maybe, all these Gruvia trash talkers are little kidos? XD If I'm offending someone right now, gomenaasai!"  
**_

_**"Anyways~ I just want to ask, how do you guys like the trailer of "Fairy Tail Gang Love?" Its original is a Rated M- so if I try to make it Rated T- well, it's gonna take some time, and if no one likes it then I'll just go and look for another project to do~"  
**_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

_**Special Thanks To:  
**_

**Gentleheart; fairytaillover416; Char-nee; .1428; p-astelmilktea; UniPegSama; Guest; RawrDinoE; bluemoonflower; Nance-chan; Psyka; OoXxKarenxXoO; cybercorpsesnake; IYRGirl; MademoiselleRED; Lillyviolet; FairyTailFreak; darkanime10; Sabreena; dfdd; hina; FairyTailLover333; jessiemaebay; MrPotatoChips; 1fairytaillover; amyskywalker; ReianaA; Mirajane S and Erza S; im ur misconception; Bee; iAsajsd**

**GrayLu Fan News: Hi there Graylu Fans! I'm proud to announce to ya all that GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) has received about 1,211 LIKES! Keep up the LIKING Graylu Fans! Woooo! "Fairy Tail Gang Love" is under editing right naw~ ^^  
**

** Graylu Fan Service Horoscopes Reading: ****Wednesday, Feb 6, 2013**  


******Capricorn: 12/22-1/20: In heated discussions you remain calm and diplomatic, you're able to moderate successfully between different factions. Your talent for communicating comes in handy in your personal life where any bottled up conflicts with loved ones can finally be settled. It's appropriate you end unproductive relationships and review your circle of friends and associates.  
**

**Aquarius: 1/21-2/19: Eventually any idealist or builder of unrealistic dreams must wake up and actually confront the challenge of turning their dreams into a reality. Only reality shows whether your plans have solid foundations and can be carried through. If you continue to indulge in unrealistic dreams you miss an important opportunity and waste your valuable resources.**

**Pisces: 2/20-3/20: Learning is especially easy for you and clearly you enjoy new challenges and really want to stretch your intellectual capabilities. This naturally has a positive effect on your work. Your thirst for knowledge isn't limited to the workplace, you find all kinds of stimulation with which to challenge yourself, in an intellectual as well as a deeper spiritual sense.**

**Aries: 3/21-4/20: Your usual sense of calm is absent, feeling tense you find it difficult to concentrate. Allow yourself plenty of time, for even the most routine tasks take longer than usual. You're irritable and overly sensitive and give your friends too many rather unexpected surprises to deal with. Don't hide your feelings, talk about them and resolve any outstanding issues.**

**Taurus: 4/21-5/21: You're facing more than your fair share of problems. Don't let yourself become too overwhelmed. It's only when you confront each problem in turn that your situation improves and you start to feel in control of events again. It's important you act immediately, otherwise even more problems occur. Don't be afraid to accept help from others if it's offered.**

**Gemini: 5/22-6/21(≤≤Mine^^) : You get on well with everybody, they show an interest in you and in turn you're ready to help show support for them. A pleasant balance between give and take is reached and everybody is closer to achieving their goals. Take some time out, think carefully about yourself, make some preparations for when things may not be as easy-going as they currently are.**

**Cancer: 6/22-7/23: Don't place too much importance on career advancement to make you feel good. Feeling ambitious, it's easy for you to overlook the fact that it's ordinary everyday routine activity that supports and nourishes the healthy attitude you desire. Devote time to partners and friends, don't neglect them. Maintaining a healthy exercise regime helps you to be effective.**

**Leo: 7/24-8/23: Accept any setbacks that occur. The trust you place in the people closest to you is diminished and consequently you're not in the mood to be as open with everybody as you usually are. More restraint in your activities is required. Take the time needed to discover exactly what is going on. A good idea, if you feel like some exercise, is to enjoy a short stroll.**

**Virgo: 8/24-9/23: Feeling particularly in control, it's easy for you to deal with other people. Finding yourself to be so cool, calm and collected in nearly every situation, you recognize decisions are necessary for you to take. You instinctively know how to adapt in a most positive way to the prevailing circumstances of your surroundings and achieve a successful outcome.**

**Libra: 9/24-10/23: Try to approach things in a relaxed way without getting too wound up about any problems that occur. Ignore the urge to blame others for any misfortune, this is very disruptive of your relationships. Perhaps you need to take the time to look for other reasons for your bad luck. Don't get into arguments, your tendency is to say things you later come to regret.**

**Scorpio: 10/24-11/22: This period is characterized by your undeniable composure and self-assurance in the way you deal with others. People who previously had unfriendly feelings towards you react positively and it is easy to forget old grudges and overcome any previous resentments. You find everyone is happier when hostilities are finally forgotten and consigned to the past.**

**Sagittarius: 11/23-12/21: You're not showing your usual composure, but feel tense and appear rather hard-pressed, reacting more slowly than you usually do to your situation. Maybe you're weighed down by the surrounding atmosphere of the environment you inhabit or you simply haven't slept enough. Be sure to pace yourself so you competently manage what you have to do.**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Dinner With Sting  
**

**"Ehhh!? Gray!? Gray!? Are you okay!?" Hmm, I wonder what Erza's plan is? Lucy plans to break up with Sting!? What kind of bull shhh is this story pulling? Hahahahahah! Stay tuned and find out!  
**


	11. Dinner With Sting

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 02/17/13 (SUNDAY) 10:18 AM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms."  
**

**Dinner With Sting  
**

The Super Express Restaurant was full up as usual this Wednesday night….

Many people were busy eating, laughing, talking, whispering, holding hands, arguing and occasionally kissing over their meals. Speaking of arguing a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair just got slapped by a blonde. Yep definitely your typical atmosphere you'll see in such an extravagant restaurant. The atmosphere was light yet for some strange reasons that she could not identify, Lucy felt uneasy.

"Mommy, look _ugly stinky_ man – I mean, Mr. Sting man is over there." Grey spoke with distaste while Grayson pointed him out. '_I hate this ugly man. He stinks of poop._' Grey's childish thoughts growled in his mind, as he held tight onto Lucy's hand.

The trio made their way towards Sting, weaving in and out of tables to avoid bumping into people and their meals. Grey was unwillingly following, feeling himself being dragged by his mommy.

People turned to see where this sudden brown-eyed beauty was going to, and maybe even to whom. Lucy felt glares from all four corners of the restaurant beating on her. Yet, she took no notice. Lustful glares came from different men around the place, and malicious glares came from different women who knew Lucy looked _so _much better than them!

And so when the trio were close enough –

Sting looked up and spoke to her only. "Ah, Lucy… you came… sit and let's chat, shall we?"

_Silence…._

"Ummm… yes." Lucy pulled out two more chairs from the other table and placed them on either side of her chair. Then she picked up her twins and placed them in their chairs, smiling warmly at them. Finally, Lucy seated herself gracefully and looked up at Sting. "You were saying, Sting?"

Sting was wearing a light grey suit with a blue shirt roughly, very roughly, tucked into his trousers. His watery dull blue eyes looked drained and old, and for some reason his blond hair looked really oily. '_Ew!_' His smooth face looked wore out and dirty; a smudge of red was at his lips. He even looked like he put on some weight…. Lucy thought with growing dislike. '_Is he alright?_'

"Well, nothing much I'm afraid." Sting was looking at the twins now under his dull blue gaze, but he was talking to Lucy. "Did you have any trouble making it here? I'm sure you – "

"No. We were fine." Grey quickly cut in. "We don't need you."

"Grey!" Lucy gasped, opening her eyes wide. '_What's wrong with him?_'

"I'm sure you don't, but I'm here anyway." Sting smiled an ugly smile at Grey. "For your Mother."

"My Mommy doesn't need you." Grey instantly boiled up. "She has Daddy now!"

"Grey!" Lucy turned his chair to her, bent her face down to look into his and suddenly frowned in worry.

Inside Grey's eyes were newborn emotions shining so powerfully that it would be bloody hard to miss…. '_Anger… and hatred…._' Pure, red hot, deadly anger mixed with a chilling hatred…. But Lucy saw underneath… underneath it all were faint un-shedding tears lurking…. Lucy kissed his forehead softly. "Mou… enough, Grey…."

Sting sneered sweetly. "I just wanted to ask you why you let that fuc – I mean, icky Gray in your house and – "

"Our Daddy is _not _icky, Stinky man!" Grey growled angrily, his fists clutched. Grayson looked upset. **-WOO! GO GREY GO!-**

"Grey!" Lucy gasped again. '_Oh dear…._' "Sting, please…. Don't add oil to the fire" Lucy shook her head slowly, indicating for Sting to stop. "Your Daddy is not icky Grey, nee." She said looking at Grey and Grayson tenderly, then back at Grey. "Please apologize."

"Hai, Mommy." Grey sent his father's famous 'death glare' head on at Sting, who actually flinched! "I apologize." But Grey didn't look sorry at all. He just turned his dark head moodily away.

Grayson was pulling on his mommy's arm after that uncomfortable conflict, which made the table quiet. "Mommy, me sleepy…."

"Come here." Lucy sighed, lifted Grayson into her embrace, and let him fall asleep. His head rested on her shoulder as his small arms swung round her neck.

"I invited the twin's Father to my house because it's his right." Lucy said quietly. "And my twins, Sting."

"Lucy, you didn't tell me you were going to do this!" Sting was flaring up.

"No, I didn't tell you." Lucy looked at him patiently. "You saw me instead."

"What?" Sting looked blank. "When? Where?"

"What – you saw me Sting." Lucy listed what she was saying by her fingers, while holding onto Grayson securely. '_Multi-tasking, I guess._' She thought rolling her eyes. "When – I met the twin's Father, where – at the _8island_ restaurant.

"…." Sting didn't say a word. '_Damn you fucking Gray!_'

"Remember? I told him to come and meet them on Sunday." Lucy closed her eyes briefly and felt Grey's hand slip into her one, but her baby was still looking away. "The day you called."

'_What!?…._' Sting was speechless, but he was going to fight back. "I thought you were joking!" Sting leaned on the table. "After whatever he did to you, which you still won't tell me about… after all that whatever – you still give him a chance?"

Lucy sucked in her breath sharply and sent Sting a warning look. '_Did Grey hear that?_'

"Sting, not now." Lucy said firmly. "I've explained to you what happened on Sunday…."

'_Okay, maybe not all of it… certainly not that kiss…certainly not that hot, passionate kiss me and Gray shared after five long years_' She thought guiltily, getting hot under the collar. "But I have a deputy to do, and that's how it is going to be."

Sting stared at Lucy for a long while, taking all in that had just trespassed between them. '_I don't want to lose Lucy yet… not when I haven't even touch her!_' He did a quick once over look at Lucy, while she was looking at Grayson and smiled in satisfaction. '_She has a very nice – _'

"Sting?" Lucy said loudly, bringing the dazed man out of his line of thoughts.

He blinked and looked at Lucy with lust appearing to show in his eyes. He couldn't hide it. It was too overwhelming. Too powerful. '_Too much._' He smirked a little.

"I hear you loud and clear, babe." He smiled a bit forcefully. "And I respect you for it."

Grey sliced a look at Sting and somehow knew he was lying. '_He doesn't care about Mommy at all and he doesn't like Daddy. So I don't care and don't like him either._' He growled audibly. "Stinky man…." Grey muttered under his breath just how Gray does.

"I heard that." Sting said quietly. "Shall we have dinner now? And talk afterwards?" He looked at Lucy mainly.

"You must be **_starving_**…." '_Because I sure am!_' He thought smugly as Lucy eyed him with a hint of uneasiness, which the bonehead didn't pick up on.

"Ya… we are hungry, nee boys?" Lucy smiled softly at Grey, who nodded. Then she shifted Grayson a bit. "Grayson… Grayson… are you hungry?"

"No, Mummy… me ate big chicken then chocolate ice-cream… I'm sleepy." Grayson tightened his hold on Lucy's neck and then whispered quietly for only her to hear, but Grey caught it. "And I don't like stinky man anymore." Grey smiled proudly at his little brother.

Lucy had to swallowed down a soft curse. She was not a fouled mouth person by nature, but with both of her twins against Sting already… this was rather rapidly breaking her hope on true love. '_Maybe I'm not supposed to be loved at all…. and why is being with Sting now... kind of boring._'

" – and the hot meat and vegetable curry with white rice for the main course. Ah, a ice cold beer for drinks." Sting was saying to the waiter snobbishly. "Lucy, your order?" He then barked.

"Eh?" Lucy looked at the waiter, who was a young male and he was patiently waited for her order. '_Poor guy._' She thought sympathetically, and formed a soft smile on her face which made the waiter blushed lightly. "Ummm… may I please have the kiddies order for my son? I'm sorry… I'm not hungry at the moment. Thank you."

"Certainly Madam." The waiter said charmingly and smiled kindly. "I'll bring _your _order immediately." He winked at Grey, flashed a smirk at Sting in triumph and walked off. Grey burst out laughing and Grayson woke up. "Why are you laughing, Onii-chan?" He said sleepily. Lucy wanted to ask the same question.

"Nothing… nothing." And he smiled sweetly at Sting. '_Shame to stinky man over here._'

Sting knew why Grey laughed and sent him an ugly glare, but Grey looked at him indifferently, smirking… making Sting's anger levels go up a notch higher. '_Damn Gray brats._'

"Sting, look… are you free this week? Maybe lunch times?" Lucy said calmly. She wanted to talk to him privately, wanted to know things that needed to be known. '_Like where the hell is this relationship going? Or are we wasting our time?_'

"Lunch? Yes, I'm free… are you asking me out on a lunch date?" Sting grinned cheekily. "Why Lucy, I'm flattered."

"What?" Lucy arched a brow. "Eh, no Sting. I'm only asking to speak with you. I need to speak with you." Lucy took a breath. "About us."

Sting frowned and said abruptly. "Are you breaking up with me, Lucy?"

'_At the moment yes._' Lucy thought, then gasped. "I mean – no, no I'm not. I just need to talk to you."

"Madam, here is your order for your son." The waiter bent down to Grey's level and placed the kiddies meal in front of him. Then he stood up smiling. "Oh, wow! There are two of you!" He said in _pretend_ surprise.

The twins and Lucy laughed pleasantly at the waiter's remark, ignoring Sting's frown. "Yes, there are." Lucy confirmed with a bright smile.

"Ummm… Sir, thank you for my meal. My name is Grey." Grey poured out his cute charm at the waiter, who smiled happily back at him.

"Hey, great name there. I bet your brother has a great name too." The waiter smiled at Grayson in Lucy's embrace. "What's your name?"

"My name is Grayson." Grayson said shyly.

"Ah… Grey and Grayson, nice name" He smiled knowingly at the twins, and then at Lucy. "You have such wonderful children." Lucy looked at him blushing a little. "Like their father, ne? He is a wonderful man. I'm going to be working for him soon."

Lucy instantly stiffened and looked at him in shock. The twins looked at him curiously and then cracked joyful expression on their cute faces at hearing about their daddy. Sting looked like he had very bad constipation!

"I'm sorry… how… what… who?" Lucy said breathlessly.

"Oh, Mr. Gray Fullbuster? He is purchasing this whole restaurant. He came yesterday for the final details, and said we can all keep our jobs and things. Also have a higher pay." The waiter added with a wink. "I recognized all three of you because he accidentally dropped his cellphone when he was leaving, it fell open and – "

"Let me guess – you saw a picture of these three on the screen, right?" Sting cut in venomously. His face was twisted with anger.

"Err… right, I gave the phone back to him of 'course. And I could tell it was you because of your eyes, Madam." He smiled more. "And who could forget the faces of these two, charming like their father." He laughed in a friendly way, and the twins could not help but warm to him. "Sorry, I do blabber on a lot. My name is Hibiki Lates by the way."

Lucy sat there, stunned. '_Gray's been here? He is buying this restaurant?_' She blushed. '_He has a picture of us on his phone's screen?_' "Ummm… thank you, Lates-san." Lucy looked around the place, imagining what Gray could possibly want to do with the restaurant…. "I never knew that the twin's Father came – "

"Oi, Pretty boy! Where the hell is _my_ order?" Sting rasped out fiercely. He tried to block out the thoughts of Gray Fullbuster from the conversation.

Hibiki just blinked at him and frowned deeply. "Right in front of you." He said tightly. Then he tuned his back on him and looked at Lucy, bending down to Lucy's level and whispered in her ear. "I don't know why you waste your precious time on a man like him…."

"Man like him?" Lucy whispered back, she looked completely dense and confused. "Man like him…?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes…." He nodded and sighed gravely, then straight up seeing Sting gobble up his food like a fat pig. '_Well, he is a revolting womanizer._' Hibiki looked at the direction of the toilets. '_He was just f*cking a prostitute in there!_' He threw a disgusted look at him, which he knew Gray would be proved of. '_I need to call Gray and tell him everything is going to plan…._'

"Lates-niisan?" Grey called out kindly as Hibiki bent down to his level again.

"Please call me Hibiki, Mr. Grey Heartfilia." Hibiki said a bit stupidly. '_Bugger! Why did I say their surname? Now they'll think I know too much for someone who just met Gray!'_

"Did our Daddy say anything about us when he was here yesterday?" Grey asked hopefully, not realizing Hibiki said his surname. "Did he say he wanted to see us?"

Hibiki beamed at the little boy, knowing that Grey already loved his daddy with all his heart. And for a second he thought he saw Gray staring back at him. Hibiki blinked. '_Yep, definitely Gray's son._'

"Hibiki-niisan man, did he?" Grayson piped up this time.

"Err… yes, he did. When I saw your picture on his phone. He said he wanted you all to be with him forever! And that he loves you all very much. Also that he can't wait to see you all next." Hibiki almost laughed at the excited looks the twins passed at each other, and couldn't help but notice Lucy was hiding her blushing face away, blushing deeply and frowning. '_She still loves him… but…._'

"Thank you, Hibiki-niisan! I hope we can be friends and I promise to visit you here when Daddy takes charge!" Grey said cheerfully.

"Your welcome, and I'd like that." Hibiki straightened up and said delightfully. "I'll cook you the best meal, just let me know when you come again, ne?"

"We promise!" The twins exclaimed.

"Great! See you then, promise?" Hibiki needed to call Gray now.

"Hai!" They exclaimed again, making heads turn, Hibiki nodded 'goodbye' to the twins, Lucy, and downright ignored Sting and walked off.

"That rotten piece of – " Sting burst out with curry dripping down his weak chin, but got cut off by Lucy's stern voice.

"Sting." She continued. "Stop now."

Sting swallowed his words as he stared at Lucy. '_Shit, shit! I'm losing her!_'

"I'm sorry, Lucy… its just the things he – well, he – I mean, the things he said – "

" – doesn't have anything to do with you." Lucy replied calmly, her eyes growing cold. '_I need to get out of here._' She took a quick breath. '_Now._'

"Lucy, babe… I understand, it's just – " Sting made a gesture of appeal with his chopsticks.

When the music tone from Lucy's pink phone began to ring loudly. '_I wonder who that is…? Thank you God if they save me!_' Lucy held up a hand to stop Sting from speaking any further, and retrieved her phone. "Hello, Lucy desu…."

"Luce…." Came a deep hoarse voice.

"…." Lucy recognized that voice anywhere, but something was wrong… seriously wrong….

"Lucy… please answer me…." Came the deep masculine voice again, and a throaty cough.

"Ya… I'm here… what – Nani?" Lucy mumbled nervously, before fear took her on for a ride.

"I need – " He coughed. " – your help."

"…." Fear made her silent. 'What – '

"Please…." It sounded like that was his last word, and Lucy bolted out of her chair. The twins looked at their mommy in shock.

"Don't say another word. I'm coming right now." Lucy said while grabbing everything she needed, like her twins. "Don't move or do anything until I get there, yes?"

"Yes." Came a rough reply.

"Just hang on." She said firmly. "Wait for me."

"I'll wait forever." Came back the husky voice. "Luce…."

"I know…." And she cut the line, reluctantly.

Silence crushed around the table on which Lucy was about to leave, and then she remembered –

"What about me?" Sting said angrily. "You can't just leave!"

"I'm sorry Sting but I have to go. The twins father needs me." Lucy said quickly, pushing her cellphone back into her pocket. "I will explain later and make it up to you, but this is an emergency." And literally ran like the wind!

"Hey, wait – " Sting shouted.

But Lucy raced through the restaurant and quickly raced on the street towards the green car. "Let's get in, boys." She quickly opened the side door. "Hurry now."

"Mommy, what is wrong?" Grey said directly, his expression was craved with worry. "Okaa-san?"

"I can't explain now Grey." She speedily fastened her twins in the back seats, and then closed the door. Next she opened the driver's door and seated herself, forgetting about her seat belt. '_Hold on…._'

She turned the car keys, blasted the vehicle into life and zoomed down street that led to the main road. The car zoomed faster and faster as Lucy's anxiety levels rose up like a rocket!

Lucy knew that her caller lived about a half an hour away from the current area she was in. '_Thirty minutes is too long…._' And so she somehow managed to head off the night's traffic and curved into the place where her heart told her to go. '_Please be alright…._'

"Mommy, you driving too fast!" Grayson cried as he clutched his brother's arm. "Slow car!"

"I can't, Grayson." She began to go faster. "Your Daddy needs me."

'_Daddy?_' Grey thought, looking at the front of the car. '_He called Mommy? It was him? I wonder what's wrong with Daddy. I hope Daddy is okay._'

The car came to an absolute halt in front of a massive, and impressively tall building. The glass windows glittered like tiny bright stars as the moon reflected its white light on the smooth surfaces.

"Wow…." The twins gasped in unison, awed by the beauty of it all. "Daddy lives in there?"

"Lets go!" Lucy ordered instead, and pulled the twins with her in desperation to get to the person who needed her. '_Hang on… I'm here._'

Lucy raced into the front of the building, easily opening the glass doors to the front – which she failed to notice that it should have been shut tight at this time of night. Running next to the elevator lifts that she instantly saw in front of her in the grand entrance of the building. She didn't take any of it in. '_Not now… not when he needs me._'

"Come on, boys!" The twins were steered into the elevator and Lucy pushed the bottom, which goes to the top. The glass downs lined with pure silver closed automatically and they all went up… and up and up….

"Mommy, look at this place!" Grayson cried in awe as he placed his hands flat against the glass, imitating Grey as they both stared into admiration and excitement.

As the elevator lift went up, the whole of the building's content was displayed to the full. This building was one of the most beautiful buildings the twins had ever seen, and Lucy couldn't help but agree with them. '_He must work extremely hard…._'

When finally, after what seemed like a million years! The elevator's glass doors opened wide to reveal double huge, designed cream doors.

They stared at the door quietly, before stepping out and walking steadily up to it. '_This is where he lives…?_' Lucy thought breathlessly. She then raised a shaky hand and knocked loud on the door. '_Please be in…please be okay…._'

_Silence…._

A few footsteps were heard on the other side, Lucy's heartbeat sped up and when the doors opened –

"Daddy!" The twins cried together when they saw a tall, dark haired man grinned and stood straight in front of them. He looked… impressive. '_What's this aura around him…._'

"Good evening… well, night I should say." Gray chuckled with difficultly. He smiled warmly at them all, but it looked like an effort to do.

"What on earth!" Lucy cried as she fixed her intense gaze on Gray properly and stared, her eyes opened wide like brown saucers! "What happened to you?"

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Happy 3 days late Valentine"**_

_**"Hihi! I'm so sorry for the late update. I recently got addicted to Vampire Knight XD OMG Graylu Fans you guys are so meann! Why haven't you guys said anything that I've been spelling out "Mommy" wrong this whole time. A M**__ummy_ is a body, human or animal, whose skin and organs have been preserved by either intentional or incidental exposure to chemicals, extreme cold! There's a difference! Kyaaa! I'm too lazy to edit them hahaha! Anyways, I'm truly sorry for not updating for two weeks? LOL"

_**"I love the twins nickname for Sting. LMAO, Stinky man~"**_

_**"To LoveIsARose: Excuse me, I don't see anyone else having problems of how I insert some few notes here and there. Those are my line of ideas of what to insert next. As far as I'm concern I don't have to change the way of my editing. If you don't like how I do things that's not my problem." **_

_**-Cesia14**_

_**Special Thanks To:**_

_**phantomhive19: Sorry for the late update. (; I recently got obsessed with Vampire Knight and naw I'm shipping Kaname X Yuuki hahhaa  
**_

_**Lillyviolet: Deshouu~ Lucy is really lucky that she got Gray. Someone who loves her~ ;)  
**_

_**natpereira: ^^ I hope this chapter was to your liking~ Sørry for the late update. GrayLu For3va  
**_

_**Gentleheart: ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)  
**_

_**Guest: ≥/o/≤  
**_

_**lolli-dragon12: Oh how nice! I hope someday you'll be a GrayLu Fan period~ XD I was laughin' the whole time when I chose Elf and Ever to do the hentai. I'm glad last chapter was funny and I hope this chapter is to your liking as well~  
**_

_**RawrDinoE: ^^ I'm only doing the editing, I'm sorry for taking too long to upload this short chapter. I've been looking for ideas of how the ending would look like~ Thank you for Supporting Graylu~  
**_

_**Mirajane S and Erza S: I was laughin too at the Elf and Ever scene...  
**_

_**FairyTailFreak: Sorry I haven't replied to you for sooo long FairyTailFreak-san. As you know, I recently got obsessed with Kaname and Yuuki! hahhha.  
**_

_**IYRGirl: I agree! Lucy should choose Gray! I really don't want to end this story soo fast so I hope you guys won't mind if I update Late~  
**_

_**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you for the support! ^^ I know I haven't given you anything to do YET XD I hope you still have any ideas for our villain.  
**_

_**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: XD nosebleed? LMAO!  
**_

_**MademoiselleRED: IKR! Grey and Grayson are just way too cute! Each chapter they are just getting cuter and cuter and more mean towards Stinky man hahahah.  
**_

_**SecretMindOtaku7: Sorry about that~ I'll minimize the "adult" scene.  
**_

_**Psyka: OMG! So sorry for the late update. I just don't wanna end this story too fast~ So, I hope you Graylu Fans don't mind if I update late. I've been gathering ideas of what to insert for our ending~  
**_

_**p-astelmilktea: Wooooo! Thank you for the patient waiting p-astelmilktea-san ^^  
**_

_**UniPegSama: Thank you for the support for GrayLu UniPegSama-san ;)  
**_

_**Sabreena: Hahaha! Ya, I had to make the hentai scenes last chapter short. XD I hate to be spreading hentai ideas to you all and making a lot of Graylu Fans result to having a nosebleed while reading. I'm sorry for the late update~  
**_

_**leoslady4ever: You really think Gray will do the right thing next chapter? Hahaha. I'm excited to edit next chapter. It has a lot of GrayLu Moments that would make Graylu Fans go "Kyaaaaa! Kawaii"  
**_

_**ReianaA: Hahah Stinky man~  
**_

_**CHaotic-CHemistry: Sorry for the late update! I do try being active, but I don't have a lot of school breaks and homeworks just keep piling up. I hope this chapter was to you liking! Stay tuned for more ^-^  
**_

_**amyskywalker: Zeref? XD I just had to add the Elf and Ever there~ I thought that this story needs a break from all the drama and needs some comedy.  
**_

_**bluemoonflower: Thank you Graylu Fan for the support! Stay tuned for more ;)  
**_

_**im ur misconception: Hahhaah this is another cliff hanger~ Wow, MizEvilBlossoms did it this way, but I do plan on finishing this chapter. I hope you don't mind my slow pace of editing~ I've been looking for ideas and not just lazing around reading Vampire Knight Kaname x Yuuki FFN hahahaha  
**_

_**MrPotatoChips: Stinky man~ I think we all know that Lucy doesn't like Sting anymore. XD The twins cracked me up. I love their nickname for Sting. LMAO  
**_

_**1fairytaillover: Lol, this story has too much drama, so I just had to put Elf and Ever there! LMAO ;)  
**_

_**Nance-chan: LMAO..I guess this is what adults watch when the kids are asleep. Trully~ What a movie to watch. LMAO.  
**_

**GrayLu Fan News :**** Thank you Graylu Fans for the support of my next project, Fairy Tail Gang Love~ I'm still gathering ideas and taking notes for which Fairy Tail character gets in the role for the new project. Another great news is** **GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) is about to reach 1,300 LIKES! Woo and also Thank you for Milady666 for creating another great job of drawing Graylu Valentine's picture! ;)**

_**Coming Soon~**_

**The "Sick" Plan Part I**

**What!? Sick!? Plan!? What on earth Gray!? Do you really want to make Lucy hate you more? By doing this stupid plan!? Although..yyaaaa..I must agree, not bad Gray~ YOU STUPID HOT/COLD IDIOT~ Hahhahaa**

**Stay tuned for more~**


	12. The Sick Plan Part I

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 03/11/13 (Monday) 3:50 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms," at least some part of it hhahaa! I recently read this story "The Italian's Stolen Bride" by Emma Darcy suggested by one of the Graylu Fans here BelieverInMusic. I guess I'll be making changes and name of this story "Gray's Stolen Bride By the Other Man" XD I'm just jokin'  
**

**Chapter 12  
**

**The "Sick" Plan Part I  
**

The magnificent building of the Fairy Tail Guild Company stood deadly quiet, toweringly tall and goddamn powerful over the whole town of Fiore. The silver-glass building represented so much power, money and influence that it was a wonder why Little Miss Lucy Heartfilia hadn't even fainted yet!

Night continued to tick by as Lucy, the twins and Gray stood staring at each other intently. So many thoughts buzzed through their minds, but no one uttered anything… not a single word… not a single – oops...

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Lucy demanded, but you could tell that she was deeply worried. Who wouldn't be worried after receiving a frightening call from Gray in the middle of her lunch "date" with "Stinky" man.

"You mean, what's wrong with me?" Gray corrected, as they were all ushered into his grand and expensive to the bone bachelor apartment. "Not what happened…."

"That's _not_ the point!" Lucy turned around to face him with a fierce look of concern. '_Oh, man…._' Gray's breath caught short and he simply stared down at her upturned face. '_So, just – so close to me. Lucy..._' He thought achingly, while he continued to stare and stare….

"Ummm….Ano - Gray? Are you okay?" Goosebumps erupted across Lucy's tensed body, a sudden shiver of delight zipped up her stiff spine with electricity and her cheeks bloomed with a rosy blush. '_Stupid body responses! After all these years, Gray is still the one. No Lucy! He left you! He betrayed our love!_'

Drowsily, Gray stared. '_Crap._' He instantly felt weak and swayed a bit forward, that Lucy had to stretched out her arms in fast action to steady him. "Ano, seriously what's wrong?" She forgot about her current responding state and her rule about '_touching_'.

But Gray couldn't answer. His thoughts were thinking about something completely different. '_She looks so sexy…!_' He felt hot! '_God, why does she haunt me so much?'_ Really, really hot! '_Damn, those lips… those pouting pink lips…._'Really, really, really hot! '_I want to kiss them so much… like I did on Sunday… mmm, Sunday, Sunday – _'

" – and, ano…?" Lucy questioned. '_He must be really out of it!_' She slowly walked backwards to the living room. "Walk before you drop!" Gray's legs slowly began to move. "Grey, take your brother and get a glass of cold water for your Daddy please?"

"Hai Mummy!" Grey grabbed Grayson's hand and led him to the kitchen to fetch some water for his Daddy Gray.

Lucy aimed for the sofa as she walked backwards, pulling Gray with her. '_Come on, come on! He can't faint on me now! He's flippin' heavy!_' She smiled brightly when she was just about to put Gray down on the sofa when – "Watch out!"

"Nani?" Lucy cried, pushing Gray onto the cushions and fell onto the carpeted floor. "Itai…!" Lucy winced as she looked up, massaging her nose. '_Owww… that hurt!_'

"Mummy, Mummy – Grey spilled!" Grayson shouted excitedly, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Be quiet, Grayson." Grey growled, an angry pulse in his cheek. "It was an accident!"

"Don't worry! I'm coming, boys!" Lucy then turned to Gray, while rubbing her nose. "By the looks of you… yes, you! With those red, puffy eyes – that red running nose – " She gently laid a hand on his forehand, feeling the temperature – only Gray felt his temperature rocket high to the Heavens above from her touch! " – and oh my! This high of a temperature? Its no wonder you look absolutely horrible!"

'_Absolutely horrible? Babe, you should see me on Monday mornings!_' "So… I looked good when you last saw me?" Gray tactfully asked, eyeing Lucy hopefully.

"Well…." Considering the question and feeling uncomfortable at the same time, Lucy decided to answer it indirectly. "You didn't look as sick as the dead at least." Lucy turned towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get you some things to make you feel better, and help the boys with that water."

She began to walk away, but then spun round hearing Gray trying to get up. "No, no, no – you stay right there!" Lucy pushed him back on the sofa gently, and saw Gray pout up at her crossly. "Don't move." She commanded, and walked away – secretly smiling at his babyish pouting expression. '_He does look cute when he is ill… I wonder what he looks like when he is hot and aroused? – Stop it!_'

Silence entered the living room, yet Gray could hear the twins talking animatedly with their mother – "Mummy, Grey is clumsy boy!" – while Lucy was doing whatever she was doing for him.

He sighed deeply, feeling pathetic, tired and brilliantly satisfied! '_The plan worked!_' He smiled in a wolfish manner, suppressing a sneeze. '_Erza's plan actually worked…. who would have thought?' _Gray thought with amazement. "For once." A lopsided smile plastered on his handsome, but paled face.

Gray outstretched his powerful arms and folded them behind his heavy dark head. He closed his sleepy eyes remembering _that_ conversation before his best friends and family packed for Bosco….

~Flashback~

"_And you Gray Fullbuster – " Jellal looked at me. "You need to get back on the phone, and win her over."_

"_I don't know how…." I whined, throwing myself on the coach and placed my bloody tensed arm over my eyes._

"_But I do…." Erza spoke evilly, and smiled not so innocently. "I do…."_

_I looked at Erza, then at Jellal… and groaned. 'Oh shit….' Jellal sat down next to me and nudged my shoulder. "And the reason for that shoulder nudge is what, you freak?"_

"_Listen to the plan, you might learn a thing or two!" He responded, rolling his eyes. 'Is it me? Or does Jellal have a huge brain all of a sudden?' _

"_It's going to be… hard for you, Gray…." Erza said quietly, and sounded a bit creepy too. _

"_Hard for me…?" I asked feeling a bit unease, then brushed it off. "Erza, by now you should know that I would take on anything… even rejection…. No matter how many times Lucy will reject me, I won't just give up. I just loved her too much." I went silent, so did they… but – _

"_We know that." Jellal crossed his arms over his knees and rested on them. "But – but my wife is a Evil expert on these things, so let's just listen to the plan?"_

"_Evil?" Erza looked at Jellal with a puzzled frown. "What makes you say that Jellal, you old blue good for nothing?"_

_Jellal and me looked at each other, then shook our heads and sighed._

"_Erza, baby, can't you call me something more… appealing? Like you sexy blue tiger, or something?" Jellal raised an eyebrow at her._

_My eye's dotted and I looked at Jellal. "Sexy-blue-tiger?" _

_Jellal shrugged his shoulders. "Ya! sexy – which I am." I choked. "Blue – my favorite color plus a bonus for me having blue hair! Not to mention my wicked hair and eye color again." I silently agreed with that, except the 'wicked' part and the sexy part. "Tiger – because I like 'em and they are cool, strong and vicious! Like my wife in bed! hahhaha" _

"_Not to mention idiot." I arched a dark eyebrow and my dry, sarcastic tone got a laugh from Erza. _

_Jellal huffed. "Erza you traitor!" _

_Erza laughed more. "Whiny Baby Jellal!" _

_Jellal stood up, pouting. "You are mean." He sounded silly. "And Gray's not right!" _

'_Oh, shit – Jellal's lost it!' I joked with myself. 'Or was that actually true?'_

"_Yes, he is!" Erza poked a finger at Jellal's chest. "And I'm not mean!"_

"_Yes, you are! And he is not!" Jellal was about to poke back, but blushed lightly realizing where exactly he was just about to poke. So instead poked Erza's forehand._

"_Yes, he is!" Erza poked harder. "And I am not!"_

"_Ow!" Jellal poked her forehand. "You are, he is not!"_

"_Gray is mean!" Erza poked Jellal's chest a few times, her brown eyes burning with fury. "And I am right!" _

_I sighed heavily. 'God, what a weird couple.'_

"_Gray is not mean!" Jellal poked back. "And you are wrong!"_

'_Man, did he just mix up his own words?' I thought lamely, looking at Jellal._

"_Jellal!" Erza poked his forehand now. "You are the mean one!"_

"_Erza!" Jellal poked her lips, feeling turned on all of a sudden – they both already forgot about me – "You are the sexy one…."_

"_Jellal, me – sexy?" Erza blinked, poked and smiled, inching closer. "Me? Sexy?" She giggled in a girlish manner - blushing. _

"_Obviously, my darling…." Jellal cupped Erza's chin and brought his lips just a breath away from her lips… Erza closed her eyes in anticipation… and – _

"_Fernandeses!" I growled, a pulse beating in my cheek. 'I just love myself!' "Do you want me to puke?"_

"_Perfect timing." Jellal said sarcastically, pecking Erza's lips and seating himself next to me again. Erza, still blushing slightly, sat opposite both of us. _

"_Sorry." She said with some embarrassment. "Got a bit carried away…." _

"_No, we didn't – " Jellal spoke up. _

" – _anyway!" Erza cut him off. "The plan! Yes, the plan…."_

"_Is…?" I prompted. _

"_Is… to… to – " Erza smiled evilly all of a sudden, making me flinch. " – to get sick!" _

_My mouth dropped. My eyes widened. My hands slipped from behind my head. _

"_What the hell?!" I asked. "'To get sick?'"_

"_Exactly." Erza nodded, her scarlet hair bounced. _

"_Explain." Jellal and I said at the same time. 'I guess he is as confused as me.'_

"_Well… it is quite simple." Erza shrugged. "Just get sick." _

"'_Just get sick?'" I asked._

"_Stop repeating my words Gray!" Erza rolled her eyes. "Yes, get sick." She smiled. "Then Lucy will come to you."_

"_Huh?" I asked dumbly. "Lucy will come to me – if I get sick? Am I the only one who is like, what - the - fuck Erza!?' Then suddenly a light bulb in my head, miraculously, switched on. "Oh…. oh! Ohhh!"_

"_Yes, that's the simple plan." Erza spoke excitedly. "If you sound like you are going to die any second and… somehow 'talk' to Lucy – she'll be racing to you before we can say 'get better soon'!" _

'_On Wednesday night… Lucy is going out with that bastard Sting guy, right? So… the plan is I could call her and set up something….' I thought quickly. 'And – '_

"_I know that look… what you thinking?" Jellal said slyly. Erza grinned evilly at me._

"_Something that won't fail…." I replied. "Listen to this – "_

~Back TO Reality~

A sound of a mobile ring tone vibrated through the air. Gray's line of thought got switched off, as he fished into his pockets and pulled out the shiny black communication device. "Gray speaking."

"Yo, Boss! Hibiki the Pretty Boy here speaking." Came the waiter's reply from the Super Express Restaurant.

Gray smiled. "Great job, Hibiki." He got up from the sofa and walked further away from the kitchen. '_If Lucy hears this… I'm dead meat._'

"No prob." Hibiki asked promptly. "Report, mate?"

"Make it a quickie." Gray said quietly. "Lucy is in the kitchen, and I feel like shit."

"Sick as a dog, eh? And here I thought you are so cold you would never ever get sick?" Hibiki chuckled into his phone. "Boss, I'm not your top and personal secret agent for nothing."

"I know, Hibiki – just you know my ass is on the line here." Gray sighed heavily and tiredly.

"Don't worry. Understood." Hibiki said lightly. "Anyway, your suspicions about Mr. Sting man were correct. I actually saw him and have evidence. So – "

"Wait a sec – " Gray said seriously. " – Hibiki, are you telling me that this Sting bastard is a womanizer – male slut – whoring asshole?"

"The worse kind, Boss." Hibiki explained. "I was already stationed in the restaurant when I saw him come in and head start to the bathrooms." Hibiki hesitated a bit. "I saw a – umm – woman with him there… and then I realize that the woman was a… a – "

" Prostitute." Gray answered, disgusted. "Detestable bastard, right – you mentioned evidence?"

"Ah." Hibiki went blank for a second. "Evidence? Oh, shit yea." He laughed. "Security cameras caught him, and even our own hidden cameras caught him and took pictures of him."

"Excellent." Gray said with grand satisfaction.

"He was completely caught red handed, Boss." Hibiki concluded there. But continued on a more personal subject. "Lucy still loves you Gray, but I just wander sometimes, don't you think this plan is going to fail though? I mean your mother, sisters and Juvia also had this "typed" of evidence shown to you and it was believable."

"I – I…." Gray felt his heart constrict with emotion.

"Anyways, I saw it. I felt it. I knew that Lucy still loves you." Hibiki said gently.

"And your twins are a spitting image of you, do you know that?" He laughed warmly. "I just remembered their little nickname for Sting, hahhaha Stinky man. I was about to take orders from the little tots too!"

Gray smiled with pleasure. '_Spitting image of me…my little tots._' "Thank you, Hibiki. And you probably will need to take orders from them soon." Gray gave a small snicker.

"Oh, great. Just what I need – little Fullbuster tots telling me to buy them candy or something." Hibiki joked. "Like I don't get enough of that from my own little tot."

"How are your little one, and your wife?" Gray asked. "Maybe one day – soon – Grey, Grayson and Lucy could meet them?"

"Sure thing, Boss. We'd love that." Hibiki smiled. "My little one is brilliant, happy like sunshine since she now knows that her mother is having a baby."

"Pregnant? Again?" Gray said cheerfully with astonishment. "Congratulations!" He smirked. "You've been busy!"

Hibiki blushed. "Jenny's fault, not mine."

Gray laughed deeply. "Oh, blame the wife why don't chu."

"Damn right." Hibiki said with a nod. "Asuka is curious about how exactly her Mummy got pregnant. The famous question came up last night."

"No kidding, mate." Gray joked. "The boys asked me and Lucy on Sunday. We were speechless!"

Hibiki grinned. "Same here."

Gray heard a voice. "Daddy!" A call from the kitchen. "Water is waiting!"

"Ah!" Gray hesitated. "Ah, just a second!"

"Boss, run!" Hibiki said smiling. "You little tot is calling you."

"Thanks, mate." Gray said quietly. "And thanks for everything."

"Hey, no problem." Hibiki replied. "Do you want me to meet you? I have the evidence and things to show and tell you. Jellal's stuff included – he contacted me a few hours ago."

Gray considered for a moment before answering. "Yes, but at the office – Monday – at any time."

"My thoughts exactly." Hibiki murmured. "Right, better go before Jenny throws me a punch to outer space for being late." He chuckled.

"Erk, watch out – tell her it's my fault. Thanks, Hibiki." Gray felt happy. '_What a great friend._'

"No worries. Later, Gray." Hibiki cut the line.

Gray stared at his iphone before pushing it back into his pocket. He sighed, looking out from his window, frowning. "If it wasn't for Hibiki… I would have lost my…."

"Lost your what?" Lucy said curiously. She was standing a little way behind him, a glass of cold water and some medication in her hands.

"Nothing." Gray said quietly, erasing his thoughts. He looked at what Lucy had brought for him. "Is that for me?"

"Yes… here." Lucy gave him the glass, and placed the two pills into his hand. But she was still thinking about what he said before. "It's for pain relief and that horrible cold you've caught."

Lucy smiled sadly, while Gray drank down his medication and water. She watched his strong throat gulped in pain and felt the urge to kiss it better. '_Kiss him better…._' "I've never seen you ill before…."

"Nani?" The twins cried as they were quietly watching the whole 'exchange' between their parents. Then they came rushing forward and grabbed their father's legs.

"No! Daddy not ill, he fine!" Gray's trousers muffled their cries. He handed Lucy the empty glass. **Kawaii ( ≥/^/≤ )**

Gray then smiled down at his twins and whispered their names. The identical boys looked up and Gray felt a surge of fatherly love and protection engulf him.

Somehow – God knows – he found the strength to bent down and pick up his adorable twins into his strong arms. Grey and Grayson instantly laughed with joy and hugged their father tightly, throwing their small arms around his neck. "Daddy's fine." They said tiredly, and rested their heads against Gray's robust shoulders… falling asleep.

"Let's take them to their room…." Gray said gently as he felt his twins relax completely in his embrace.

"Their room…?" Lucy quietly followed Gray, worried about him yet curious of what he could have meant. '_Their room? What does he – hello!_' She gasped loudly, flinging a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Oh my Goodness!" Lucy looked at Gray with wide chocolate brown eyes open. "Their – our twin's room?"

Gray smiled charmingly at her and nodded. '_She did it again… **our twins**…._' He walked to the bed and carefully laid both cute boys down to sleep. '_They must be exhausted… lord, so am I….'_

Gray immediately backed away from the bed like it was contagious or something, and fell into a chair with a thud. "Hell and Damnation!"

"Oh, dear…." Lucy went to Gray first, and grabbed his broad shoulders. She felt a rosy blush color her cheeks but she ignored it. "Are you alright?" He didn't answer, but groaned. Lucy bent down to Gray's eye level. "Tell me, Fullbuster-san."

Gray frowned angrily. "I hate it when you call me by my second name." He breathed in a deadly controlled voice. "And I won't tell you – well, not until you call me Gray."

Lucy let him go in shock. He stared at her with his hard eyes darkening… his willpower draining as he bloody wished for Lucy to call him Gray. "You said my name when I kissed you for the first time in six years on Sunday…."

"No… no! I did – not!" She lied lamely in embarrassment.

Gray arched a dark brow as he stood up. "No…?" He then flung out his strong arms, wound them around Lucy's curvy waist, heard her take in a startled gasp and pulled her snugly against him. "Really…? Should I try again?"

'_Hell yes!_' Lucy screamed in her mind, but her cute mouth spat something else. "Hell no!" And she snatched herself away from him and zoomed to the twin's bedside.

Gray stood there, stunned. '_How can she just – God, help me!_'

"I – I need to change the twins." Lucy knelt down and pulled Grey close to her. "But I don't have any – "

"Don't worry – pajamas right?" Gray walked tiredly to a huge Pokémon walk-in wardrobe and came back with cute Mew pajamas. The pajamas were light blue. Printed silvery white clouds were everywhere with a big pink embroidered Mew floating on the back. "Here… they are specially made for our twins…."

Lucy couldn't say a word. One side of her wanted to scream in protest, but the other side wanted to thank him dearly for providing more comfortable clothes for the twins to sleep in.

So out came a small – "Arigatou." And Lucy began to dress the sleepy twins. But since this is a unusual family we gotta add something wrong to happen, ne… hhahahhahaha?

"Mummy… me sleepy, stop it." Grayson mumbled.

"Grayson, give me a minute." Lucy said softly.

"No, Mummy…." He buried himself in the covers.

"Please Grayson, just changed your trousers." Lucy cooed.

"Stop it, Mummy!" Grayson said crossly. "I don't like – "

"Enough." Came a deep and hard voice as Gray gently took the trousers from Lucy and went to his son. "Apologize to your Mummy now."

Grayson stared at Gray in shock and confusion. He didn't understand… no one ever spoke like that to him before… but deep down he couldn't fight it and frankly didn't want to… his Daddy was upset with him, he could feel it.

Pink flooded into Grayson's cheeks as well as tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mummy." He felt sad, and shy again.

"Oh, I – " Lucy was about to embrace her son, but Gray stopped her.

"Could you help me with his trousers?" He inserted instead.

"I – yes." Lucy blinked and bent down to help Gray, feeling strange. Both of them got Grayson's trousers on in a flash. Gray smiled at Grayson caringly. "Was that so hard?"

"No." Grayson hid his face away, but Gray cupped his small chin and turned it to him. Grayson blushed again from shyness.

"Go to sleep now." Gray kissed Grayson's forehead and slowly tucked him in.

"Mummy… can I have milk?" Grey was already sitting up and staring at his family. He didn't know what was going on. "Please?"

Grey stared at his boys incredibly. '_How in God's name did she cope all these years? Gotta hand it to Lucy, she's amazing with taking care of our twins all by herself._'

"Ummm… yes… I'll go and get it." Lucy turned to the door. "Grayson, do you want some?"

Grayson gave a small nod and looked away. "Please."

Lucy sighed and shrugged her feminine shoulders. "Come on… out of bed and come with me."

Grey and Grayson immediately jumped up and scrambled to their Mother, both of them wanting to be picked up. "Are you coming?" Lucy gestured to the kitchen, and picked up Grey first.

"Oh, what?" Gray was lost in thought and then it kicked in, seeing Lucy looked down at Grayson and wanting to pick him up too. "Yep. Grayson, come here." Grayson slowly walked to his Father. He also looked back at Lucy shyly.

But then he nearly jumped out of his skin when his Daddy threw him up into his powerful arms. "Better?" Gray folded his arms more securely around the startled little boy. "Lets get that milk then."

The four made their way to the kitchen. Gray dimmed the lights. It was a very modern and simple kitchen. Black, white and blue were the colours that splashed around the place.

"Could you set them down, while I get the milk?" Lucy asked quietly. What happened between them in the twin's room was not forgotten, but put on hold – Gray's dark eyes glittered down and told her so…. '_Forget it_.' Her eyes dismissed him.

"Hai, do you want some honey with the milk?" Gray asked settling Grayson onto a stool and ruffling his dark hair. Then he walked up to Lucy and stared down at her.

"Honey…?" Lucy thought absent-mindedly, falling into a trance under his heart melting gaze. '_His eyes… navy blue eyes… are like the color of the vast sky…. ocean, icy eyes yet warm._' "Honey…? Mmm… yes, I want some honey… lots and lots of honey, just tons of honey…." She whispered.

The world felt so good… so wonderful… and Lucy snapped! '_Nani?_' Grasping and turning red, she choked out. "I mean – " She coughed. "Hai – " And coughed again. " – yes, please. Honey would be fine with – you – I mean – the milk… the milk!" Lucy blinked and blushed. '_What the **hell** is wrong with me?_'

'_Honey…?_' Gray thought with a secret smile in his mind. '_Honey…? I wonder…._' "Its over there in the cupboard. Right there in – "

"Hai, thanks – here's Grey!" Lucy pushed Grey into Gray's arms and literally run it to the cupboard. '_Oh, my goodness! What – what happened there?_'

"Err…ok?" Gray stood there, baffled. '_What just happened there… happened back in the twin's room… she is fighting me._' He sighed deep in regret. '_Curse the past_.'

Grey pulled Gray's nose and started laughing. "I got your nose! I got your nose, Daddy!" Grey's small thumb was sticking out of his enclosed hand.

'_Okay, not everything in the past… especially not the twins! At least Fate brought me back to them._' Gray thought as he chuckled huskily and planted Grey onto the chair next to Grayson. "Aw, man! Yes, you do sport! But – " Gray pulled softly his sons noses. " – now I got your noses too!" Gray swiftly went out of the kitchen. "Ha, ha, ha! Catch me if you can!" He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it at his twins.

"Matte!" Grayson and Grey shouted as they ran after their Father, who was currently sitting on the sofa, laughing with his thumbs tucked behind him. "We will get you, Dad!"

Lucy was completely surprised and confused. She secretly glanced at Gray when Grey grabbed his nose and laughed, then she turned and watched the whole scene of Gray's teasing nature with the boys. '_Ano… where does he get the energy from? Isn't he sick?_' She turned back to the fridge. '_Even when he is… well, not looking one hundred percent? I know he is ill… but how ill is he?_'

"Luce! Save me!" The man himself zapped into the kitchen. Grabbed her by the waist and swung her around so she stood in front of him, and he dropped to his knees and hugged her to him.

His face was buried at the end of her back, and she felt him press his lips there. "Ah - ah?" Lucy tried to pull away, but Gray's hold became tighter. His powerful arms wrapped around her waist and didn't want to let go.

"Mummy, Daddy took our noses!" The twins finally made their way to the kitchen, panting. Grey had his small hands on his knees as he panted for breath and looked at his parents.

Grayson was pointing at Gray, who was trying to hide behind Lucy from his son's pointy finger. "Daddy, we know you are behind Mummy!" His happy nature returned and little mister shy guy disappeared.

Grey stood up. "Come out, you big baby!" He smirked smugly and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked cool.

"Yea, what Onii-chan said!" Grayson smiled funnily and mimicked his bigger brother's action. "Everyone knows if a boy hides behind a girl – well, Mummy then he is a big crier baby!" The twins laughed.

Gray smiled in manly satisfaction. He wanted to stand up and face the twins, but his current position demanded more attention. Especially since it was Lucy. The mother to _**their**_ twins

"Ano…." Lucy looked at the boys pleadingly. "Boys, help me." She decided to play along, and felt Gray smile before pressing another kiss to her back. "Oh!"

"Your Mummy is my prisoner!" Gray said in a deep voice. "If you try to get her, I will kiss her!" Gray peeped at his twins, and laughed like a pirate.

"Kiss Mummy?" The twins looked at each other, and grimaced. "Ew!"

Gray stood up, still holding a now blushing Lucy against to him. "Hey, I _can_ kiss!"

"Ew!" The twins went out of the kitchen. "Daddy is a girl!"

"A _girl_?" Gray let go of Lucy and ran after his giggling children. "What do you mean – a _girl_?"

Lucy was yet again, baffled. "This is so weird."

After a few minutes wandering around the kitchen, fetching everything she needed for the twins milk… Lucy turned around with milk in hand to find the twins and Gray sitting on the stools, looking at her.

"We're tired." Gray spoke quietly. "And they called me a girl six times." He whined, pouting.

Grey and Grayson giggled sleepily, smiling. Grayson spoke first, explaining. "He ran after us, Mummy." Then Grey spoke. "And caught us quickly." Grayson took over. "And kiss our cheeks and heads." The twins looked at each other. "Yucky!"

"Its not yucky!" Gray said childishly. "I am your Daddy. As a Daddy I have to right to kiss my sons." He stood up and bent down in front of them. "I love you, and I love to give you kisses." Gray pressed his lips to Grey's forehead then Grayson's. "See?"

"Ew!" The boys laughed. "Daddy's a girl!"

"I'm not!" Gray whined again. "Tell them, Lucy!"

Lucy only smiled. "A girl, huh?" '_Yea, right._' "I can't agree with you there, boys."

"Aw, Okaa-san!" Grey groaned. "We were joking!"

Lucy laughed. "Here, take your milk now." She handed Grey a glass, then Grayson and sat down next to them. Gray was still bending in front of his twins, but his eyes wandered to Lucy… seeing her watching their children without blinking. '_What's going through her mind? What is she thinking?_'

Gone was the milk in a few short minutes, and then the boys definitely were falling asleep. '_The hot honey milk did the trick._' Gray thought with a smile as he picked up Grayson in his arms.

Lucy followed suit and the parents carried their little ones to the bedroom. Slipping the small bodies into between the bed and covers, the young adults tucked in their children and softly kissed their foreheads.

Gray looked at Lucy, who was looking at their sleeping angels. He was taking in everything he could see… her beautiful face, luxurious full lips, chocolate brown eyes, a cute button nose, small and neat ears, and her gorgeous long blonde hair…. '_She is so beautiful… so angelic…._'

Lucy sighed softly, closing her eyes momentarily. '_They must be so tired. I want to go to bed too. I'll ask Gray…._' Then turned to look at the man himself and froze.

"No, no – I – " But her weak protests where smashed down when Gray pulled her against him and crushed his hard lips to her soft ones…. '_No… Gray please stop…._'

Lucy _tried_ to pull away, but she felt that she couldn't. Her body went weak, her thought shattered to nowhere, her lips softened and moved with Gray's in a growing passionate kiss that took their breath away. '_Yes… yes, God… yes…._'

Gray felt his remaining strength broke away from him once he had the woman of his dreams in his arms again. How he ached for her, craved for her, longed for her, wished, hoped and prayed for her to be here… in his arms… only in his arms… _forever_…. No other man trying to claim her. _Only His_

"Lucy…." Gray moaned quietly against her mouth, as he placed her on the sofa in his stylish living room. How he carried her from the twin's bedroom to the living room – he didn't know – all he knew was here and now… here, right here in her arms… close to her body… kissing her lips… moaning her name… engraving this blessed moment in his memory for life… then slowly, slowly –

Actually rather quickly it was all over! Because when Lucy felt a _huge_ hardness push against her – she instantly remembered herself and ripped away. '_No! No, no!_' Lucy swung away from Gray, cheeks burning like molten lava. '_I promised myself not to let that happen again!_'

"Lucy…." Gray's groaned in a hoarse voice, as he fell back flat against the sofa, feeling faint. "I – "

"Don't say a word!" Lucy whispered shakily, as she knelt down beside him.

"I… will never regret… kiss – kissing you!" Gray said half-heartedly in anger. And he closed his eyes. '_Oh, damn you fucking flu! And damn you, stupid beep of mine!_'

"…." Lucy remained quiet. Her pulse rate was not slowing down, the intense heat inside her body burned her skin, her lips were swollen and the chocolate brown eyes Gray fell in love with, were dark and glowing like molten reddish-brown.

"Lucy… please…." Gray said pleadingly. "Please don't leave – "

"Please don't talk." Lucy interrupted, fighting her emotions and bodily responses. "You're ill. Just rest." She stood up abruptly and started walking away. '_I got to get him something… to help him get better. But I need some distance – no, a lot._'

Gray felt his heart pounding… suddenly an old fear burst inside of him, scaring him, weakening him…. '_She is walking away… she can't! No, I won't let her!_'

Lucy didn't know what happened next, all she knew was that her hand was firmly clasped in Gray's. He was breathing heavily. "Please don't leave me." Gray choked out. "Don't walk away."

Lucy was too stunned and tired for words. She felt Gray's hand tighten on hers, felt him refusing to let her go…. '_Why?_' Lucy felt tears filling her eyes. "Why?" She whispered.

"I – I…." Gray hesitated. '_I can't tell her yet… not yet…._'

"I was just going to the kitchen…." Lucy spoke calmly, yet she was anything but calm.

"Even so… take me with you." Gray's dark eyes glittered and Lucy could have sworn; she saw painful tears threatening to fall – her beating heart clenched.

"Hai…." Slowly Lucy turned towards the kitchen, and walked forward but Gray's hand held her back. "Nani?" She whispered softly.

"Call me Gray… please?" He looked straight into her eyes, his tall height made him looked down at her directly.

"I don't… know… I don't…." Lucy couldn't think, with her hand still in contact with his – God, she could even forget who she was!

"Please Luce. I miss you so damn much." Gray tightened his hold, if that was possible and his eyes stared deep into hers. "Luce…."

"Gray…." Lucy heard herself whisper. '_I can't stop myself._' "Gray…." She whispered lightly. "Gray…." It felt so good, so right… to hear his name coming from her lips….

Gray closed the space between them, and once again… let his lips cover hers… the kiss was gentle, and very tender… Gray coaxed Lucy's lips to move with his slowly, softly, and seductively….

"Oh…." Lucy moaned, suddenly curling her arms around Gray's smooth neck. She held him tight, pushing her body snugly against his… she felt his hard body and longed to feel him all over… his heated skin, his gorgeous hair, his sexy lips, his hard muscles, and… and….

Gray couldn't think – he couldn't take it anymore!

He wanted Lucy.

Wanted her like never before, longed to be a part of her again – but this time – forever.

Gray urgently broke the heated kiss that was now consuming both of them. He scooped Lucy up into his powerful arms and started to walk in the direction of the bedroom….

'_The plan worked._'

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! XD What do I flippin' get after being released from the hospital after a month!? A flippin' Stupid Stupid chapter from Hiroshima!** **Uwahh~ I'm a little bit satisfied with the new episode though^^ Sorry for the wait Graylu Fans. Anyways, I have good news~ Yep ^^ A good news. One more chapter left from MizEvilBlossoms and I'm gonna start with writing/editing of what happened in the past ^^ Yep Yep."**_

_**"I read this one story called "The Italian's Stolen Bride" by Emma Darcy recommended by BelieverInMusic (≤≤ A Graylu Fan)^^ I bought it from Google Play for like 4 dollars and I don't regret spending my money, the book is the best. And I must agree with her that the story is a COMPLETE replica of this story, except the hero and heroine didn't have twins plus there's not much talking though. Thanks to BelieverInMusic, I believe this story will not go on HIATUS mode, Yay! Since I'm on MY SPRING BREAK and not in the HOSPITAL, I believe I won't be leaving you guys for so long~ I'm so sorry for the late update though~ I'm also gonna start editing Fairy Tail Gang Love, Please look forward for that" **_

_**-Cesia14 ≤3 **_

_**Special Thanks To ;)**_

_**AASGxD: Lol ≤33 Thanks for supporting me~ Woahh, too much information~ hahaha You're right, Elfman is quite big for Evergreen to handle~ It's just fun imagining those two doing the naughty naughty like two rabbits in heat LMAO  
**_

_**GeeTash: You have no idea how excited I get when reading a Graylu Fics. Hahaha I get so excited, I ended up in the hospital~ Thank you for supporting me and not thinking I was just being mean when I stand up for what I believe ≤3 Grey is just so cute and the way Grayson talks is cuteeee as well~  
**_

_**XxWhiteKeysxX: Love your name (;  
**_

_**Jezzaanne: I agree~ That's why I just left it on as "Mummy" as it is. I also get that in Britain they spell color "colour" Hahaha, I hella laughed when you said "I sure as hell know that my mom ain't a decomposed body." XD Thanks for makin' me laugh homiee~  
**_

_**phantomhive19: Lol, sorry for ruining your "image" of Sting here, but I don't get why some people pair Sting and Lucy? Did something happened in Fairy Tail that I didn't know about that involved Lucy and Sting? or Lucy and Rogue? XD Anyways, this is a free world, we can ship whoever we want~ ^^.v I'll update as fast as I can for next chapter~  
**_

_**Gentleheart: ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3 ≤3  
**_

_**BelieverInMusic: Yep, the story is quite the same as "The Italian's Stolen Bride" by Emma Darcy, right? I bought that book in Google Play ^^.v I love her books, thanks for introducing me to her~ I also bought "The Playboy Boss's Chosen Bride" and "Bought for Revenge Bedded for Pleasure" I was planning of using that to add to my Fairy Tail Graylu Fiction~ Her books are soooo amazing! Kyaaaaa! Thank you thank you~  
**_

_**RawrDinoE: akdjfei Thanks (; SOrry for the wait~  
**_

_**NutmegFairy: Gray is so hawt in this chapter (≥/o/≤)  
**_

_**p-astelmilktea: Lol, I can't believe the plan worked! Gray is so sly~ Kissing Lucy like that after the twins are asleepp! ≤3  
**_

_**UniPegSama: IKR! Gray is such a sly~ Gray and Lucy sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G hahahahahaha  
**_

_**Sabreena: Omg ≥o≥ I'm so sorry for making you wait another ages~ I got so excited proofreading and editing this chapter, I ended up in the hospital **_**TT-TT _Yep, I'm pretty sure it won't be long naw~ Lucy would leave Sting~ Muhahahhaha_**_**  
**_

_**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Oh my! I updated so long~ Gomenasai Ren-chan!  
**_

_**MademoiselleRED: XD Totaallyy understandable ^-^  
**_

_**(MademoiselleRed)Guest: What's Gray planning? He got sick, he was able to get Lucy to ditch his date from Stinky man and naw he's making a moveee! OMG!  
**_

_**cybercorpsesnake: Lol, Gray is sick for real. He got sick from taking that really cold bath. But he planned this? Ugh, I think I just confused myself there LMAO I don't know how to explain it xD  
**_

_**Lillyviolet: Omg! I love your new user picture! Such a cute pic of Lucy! Lol, if you so MUCH as BASSHHH Gray's face, the twins are gonna bash you back and that includes Lucy jkjk  
**_

_**Rockin' angels: Graylu 4eva! Sting is such a manwh*re in this story. LMAO  
**_

_**Autumn Win-Dow: Yep, I agree! I think Britain and Australia use "Mummy" and "colour" instead of mommy and color. I kinda get confused sometimes to which one to use~ I realize I have a lot of British reviewers to help me out with ^ that problem~ Thanks ^-^  
**_

_**amyskywalker: Yay, I finally update! Sorry for the wait~ Yep, that was Loke and that scene is taken from the actual episode. Loke getting slapped by Lucy~ But the blonde is not Lucy so I used another blonde. Wow! You sure have an eye for information of guessing correctly that the "orange" hair dude was Loke! Amazing! Simply Amazing! Bravo! Bravo ≤3  
**_

_**Carebear90: I LOVED IT TOO! ≤3 LMAO  
**_

_**ReianaA: XD ahem* correction! Gray is playing rich~ ^0^ hahahah  
**_

_**a random fairy: Oh, yep! You are right! I looked it up and found out that the British way of spelling Mommy is "Mummy" and the British way of spelling color is "colour" ^-^  
**_

_**1fairytaillover: GRAYLU MOMENTS RIGHT HERE! GET YOUR GRAYLU MOMENTS RIGHT HERE! FOR FREE! hahahhaha. Gray is not faking sick. He really is sick, but the "sick" plan is real. Ugh, I think I just confused myself there. hahahah LMAO  
**_

_**FairyTailFreak: Sorry FairyTailFreak-san for the late update~ I had a heart problem from being too excited of when I was proofreading this chapter while editing that I ended up in the hospital~ ^-^ Thanks for the continuous support~ I ≤3 U .. BTW I recommend you read Emma Darcy's book, omg I bought 3 of her books "The Italian's Stolen Bride," "The Playboy Boss's Chosen Bride," and "Bought for Revenge Bedded for Pleasure" AMAZING books, I tell ya! (;  
**_

_**MrPotatoChips: ****Hibiki will forever remain awesome now! Sting will forever remain a douchebag and Gray is just WAY too HAWT~ I couldn't agree more**_

_**FairyTailLover33: I agree! Sting Should Just Go Away~ Hhhaha, shhh Don't let others hear you, lol there are also Sticy fan here reading~ LMAO **_

_**im ur misconception: Lol, I'm a junior in High School and I'm taking Medical Assisting~ It's fucking boring as fuck. Does that even make any sense? LMAO! Yay! Another KanamexYuuki fan~ Kaname and Gray are just way to hawt~ I finished the manga! Yep, ALL of it ^-^ Naw I'm waiting for the next update of Chapter 91  
**_

_**bluemoonflower: What happened to Gray? Gray got sick from taking a really really cold shower~ He called Lucy. Lucy rushed in with the twins to his hotel. Once the kids were asleep, he made a move to Lucy and started kissing her~ OMG Kyaaaaaa!  
**_

_**Psyka: XD Those cliff hangers were designed by MizEvilBlossoms~ Sorry for being away for so long (;  
**_

_**Mirajane S and Erza S: Yep, I watched Vampire Knight Guilty~ and I also read the manga~ KanamexYuuki 4ever. Lol, at least we ship the same pair here in Fairy Tail. Graylu 4evaaa  
**_

**GrayLuFanNews: OMG! I can't believe Erza's crazy plan worked! Kyaaaa! Gray is taking Lucy to his bed! Omg ≥o≥ I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Hahaah oops chottooo matteeeee! That's GrayLu Fan's Line! hahahaha ;P  
**

**Good News! GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) has reached 1374 LIKES and are Hiring Admins! Please check out our Graylu Fan page and invite yourselves in to Admin Hiring Season 3 and get the application! I'm lookin' forward to meeting our new admins~**

**~COMING SOON~**

**The "Sick" Plan Part II**

**Gray+Bed+Lucy = ≥/o/≤ Gray+Bed+Lucy - (twins outside the room) =  
**

**FIND OUT SOON**


	13. The Sick Plan Part II

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 3/19/13 (TUESDAY) 10:00 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms," at least some part of it hhahaa! I recently read this story "The Italian's Stolen Bride" by Emma Darcy suggested by one of the Graylu Fans here BelieverInMusic. I guess I'll be making changes and name of this story "Gray's Stolen Bride By the Other Man" XD I'm just jokin'  
**

**Chapter 13  
**

**Gray's Day Part II**

The night was cool… the dark air was fresh… the moon glowed creamy silver and the tiny stars twinkled lightly outside. It was the perfect moment for something… something special to happen….

Night was beaming when Gray finally reached the master bedroom… he looked around feeling overwhelmed… deliciously overwhelmed….

Finally! Finally, he finally got her back… so why in Heaven's name was he feeling so _God – damn_ nervous?

Lucy was nestled snugly in his warm, strong and tight embrace. She felt so safe, so protected and so loved… that she closed her eyes shut the moment Gray swept her up and away!

'_This is… heaven…._' She thought blissfully, feeling like she was flying… letting the world's confusion, her troubles, her heartache, their past, her urgently protesting mind behind as this wonderful feeling consumed her. '_Heaven… so why do I feel a bit – ?_'

Gray gently walked into his room. '_The plan worked._' He looked down at Lucy, who had her angelic face tucked against his neck, breathing in his scent, feeling his warm skin…. '_Oh,_ _I can't believe it worked… this is too good to be true…._' Gray's thoughts amazed him.

He walked forward, and viewed his big king sized bed with sheer longing. The sexual tension was mounting here, and he clutched Lucy closer to him as he lowered her to the inviting bed… slowly, gently, achingly…. This is it..

"Lucy…." He whispered her name that turned into a deep sigh as he lay beside the angel, pulling her firmly to him and trapping her with his powerful arms.

"Gray…." She whispered back in a trance, her small hands and arms stole around his neck and pulled him on top of her!

Chocolate brown meet navy blue, as Lucy's eyes glazed over and matched Gray's with naked desire, hot passion and forbidden true love, and at last… Its funny how Gray's eyes suddenly looks like Lapis Lazuli. So beautiful. Mesmerizing. Gray cupped her beautiful face and lowered his until their lips were inches apart… and….

Bliss… Their eyes fluttered closed, as their lips pressed together passionately, moved urgently and desperately clung to each other. Little moans of pleasure escaped to be heard, heightening the arousal of their clothed bodies.

Utter delight filled Gray and Lucy, as they kissed with passion – their lips swelling by the exquisite pressure, and heat. Gray took control of the kiss and quickly built up the pleasurable sensation that crashed through them.

The kiss was explosive!

Their lips did the erotic moving, tongues did the passionate dancing and breaths melting-ly blazed the already heated temperature! Gray touched every sweet place in Lucy's mouth, sliding his tongue along, on top, under, around hers… imitating what he ached to do later….

Lucy understood in a throbbing heartbeat, and when Gray let her take control, she imitated his kissing actions, which made him go dizzy like she was… who knew a kiss be _so… so… so… erotic_?_ Passionate_? A simultaneous thought flamed in their hearts. '_So… heart breaking…._'

Gray slid a strong hand, cupped Lucy's face and titled her head to one side, releasing her blood-red lips a bit for air, as Lucy gripped and played with his rough messy raven black sexy hair, massaging his head seductively.

He used his free hand to open some buttons on her gorgeous white shirt, and continued to kiss her with a new strength, as he slowly let the tips of his fingers finally touch her skin. 'So_…damn soft…._' Blushing as he continued to touch, and slowly explore… feeling a certain part of his anatomy turning hotter and hotter… harder and harder… bigger and bigger….

Lucy felt her arousing anatomy rock into outer space as she felt Gray's skin touch hers…. Her moan was swallowed down by Gray, just before he broke their erotic kiss, and let his delicious, hot mouth and tongue trail and explore as his fingers just did….

"Ah… oh, no, Gureei – " Lucy moaned, her eyes closed. But Gray's deep and husky voice broke through and repeated….

"Gray…." A secret smile crossed his lips, and he gave Lucy a pain-filled-pleasurable love bite as a sign of proving his total possession, and intention. "You haven't said that name in… such…_such_ a long time…. I miss you so damn much Luce." He continued to slide his feverish kisses and sucking licks down her skin, each time pausing to linger and just feel her body. '_A real woman… no longer the teenager I knew…._'

"Gray…." Came out a mindless moan of pure longing, sending hot chills up and down Gray's spine. He wanted to feel her skin completely with his own, so he lifted himself up, and smiled dangerously down at the blushing woman under him.

"Gr – Gray?" Lucy's throaty gasps rang out as Gray firmly grabbed her small hands in his larger ones, placed them on the openings of his shirt, felt his raging heart beat heavy for a moment, and then forced her hands to rip his shirt open! '_Oh – oh my God!_'

Lucy nearly fainted!

Gray rested her hands at his narrow hips, yet her eyes were locked with his – those dark shade navy blue orbs burning with desire, desire for her… only her – "Lucy… touch me…." Came the slow, rough command, which brought her eyes to rest on the now exposed, sexy torso, which made her cheeks flame red-hot at its awesomeness. His hard-rock abs!

Gray was a real man now… all male… all masculine… all Gray… all of him was hard looking, but his skin felt so soft and smooth… big muscles, which were tense at the moment, never looked more appealing that Lucy felt her mouth water…. '_He's… so… big… I mean… board… muscular… and….'_

A board muscular chest, which expanded with every deep breath Gray took, was no wonder to Lucy as to why her feminine body was responding in the most outrageous ways! She couldn't help but squeezed her legs together.

Powerful arms were resting on either side of Lucy's head, and the shirt gave enough view to see those hard, board, strong shoulders, which she knew the world, Heaven, Hell and/or anything could be supported by the them.

'_I made love to this man…?_' Lucy thought's were so heated, that they were reflecting in her eyes… and Gray responded…going down to kiss her as he read the second, more maddening message in her eyes…. '_Make love to me, Gray…please…._'

Their kiss took on a new sensation now, the sexual heat erupting between them intensely, filling them with urgency to make love. Gray's was still lowering himself onto Lucy… he badly wanted his chest to touch and crash hers… so, he took off his shirt roughly, flung it behind him – couldn't care less where it landed – and gathering a shivering Lucy in his arms, and firmly embrace her. Tightly.

"Gray!" Lucy moaned in surprise as Gray gave a deep groan, yet that swiftly became moans of pleasure, while the man himself started to rub his chest sensationally, erotically against hers….

"Lucy… hug me…." Lucy did, and sighed. "Tighter." Her arms closed round him more. "Tighter." They gasped at her strength, because Gray shivered in her arms. "Tighter…."

Lucy's full, soft breasts were being squashed, and cuddled against Gray's muscular chest. She felt like crying out to him to stop moving and moaning against her, but she couldn't… wouldn't… won't – she – she wanted, needed _more_!

'_This is it…._' Gray thought as he pinned her to the bed, and started to unzip his jeans, and roughly push up Lucy's fishtail, black skirt. So when he finally looked down at the erotic image in front of him, he nearly fainted!

Lucy was looking up at him, cheeks flushed red with passion, her eyes were the darkest of honey with desire, her small hands resting by the sides of her head, her shirt open fully, her black lacy bra enclosing two delightful, arousing promises, and finally… her sexy skirt now rested on her upper thighs, so one more push up and it'll uncover….

Gray was panting now. His strong hand shook slightly, he gritted his perfect teeth, bit down hard on his lower lip almost tasting blood, and let his palm slowly slide up Lucy's leg – "Ah…." – and reached for black skirt to push it up, and then all the pleasure would be –

"Why this door not open?" Came a sleepy, yet lively childish voice. **(Muhahahha)**

"Maybe it's locked, Grayson?" Answered another, as he tried the door handle.

_**O.O…**_

_**Silence….**_

'_Uh oh…. Oh no!'_ Lucy and Gray froze, and then looked at each other. Gray's hand was a centimeter away to pushing the skirt up…. '_Oh, my God…._' Their thoughts mirrored perfectly. '_The twins!_'

Lucy pushed Gray off her, jumped off the bed and gasped in horror at her reflection in the mirror. '_Half nearly naked?!_' She buttoned up her ceased shirt like lightening! '_Ohmy, Lord… what – what did – did I do?'_

'_For God's sake, what bloody luck do I have?!_' Gray was even worse; he flung his shirt on, zipped up his tighter jeans with _great difficulty_ and ruffled his messy hair back into place, but made it worse. '_Stupid *beep* of mine!_'

"Mum, Dad, are you in there?" Grey called out.

"Ha – Hai." Lucy replied shakily, taking a deep breath to speak again.

"We'll be out in a minute." Gray took over instead, his voice was oddly clam, but in no way to what he was feeling – that's for sure! "Mum was just helping me."

"Helping _you_?" A flushed faced Lucy mouthed angrily to him, feeling rage speedily taking over sexual desire.

"What can I say?" Gray mouthed back helplessly, feeling sexual desire flaming more at her being angry. "We were about to – to make – "

"Don't ever say it!" Lucy snapped.

"Don't say what, Mummy?" Grayson asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Lucy glared at Gray. '_He was seducing me. I can't believe myself! What the hell was wrong with me? Again?!_' Lucy was about to go to the doors and open them, but the wheels in her head began to turn. '_Was… was… this a set up?_' She shook her head. '_No, no… he couldn't possibly do that… He is sick!_' Lucy looked at Gray, her eyes changing to a different brown to a scary one. '_No, he wouldn't… but… then why…?_'

"Ummm, Luce… Lucy…?" Came a soft inquiry at her suspicious expression.

"Why do you look so smug?" Lucy voiced the sudden thought.

"Ah – huh?" Gray made his flushed face go blank. '_Shit, shit, shit!_'

"You – " She breathed. "You didn't plan this… did you?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I…." He hesitated. '_I can't lie… but I already have…._' "…did."

"You – you are – arg!" Lucy ran to the doors, and wrenched them open. "Boys, we're leaving!"

"What? No, wait!" Gray cried, following her.

"What for?" Lucy cried back angrily.

"Mummy, Mummy, what's wrong?" Grey asked, looking from one parent to another.

"Nothing, we're just leaving." Lucy walked past her twins, to get everything from the twin's bedroom.

"No, please Mum, no." Grey piped up. "I like it here with Daddy. We want Daddy!"

"So do I!" Grayson confirmed.

"The answer is no." Lucy disappeared into the bedroom.

"Lucy… don't do this… please." Gray said hurrying to the twin's door. "I can – I will explain – "

"I don't need you to explain anything!" Lucy walked out, her arms full with clothes. "I figured it out myself, thanks."

"No, it's not like that." Gray said urgently. "Its – Erza's plan – I – but, then – I really am sick - Please understand."

"Fernandes's plan?!" Lucy gasped, outraged. "Of course!" She smiled bitterly, remembering countless 'plans' that Erza and the rest of them did together. "Perfect, just perfect!" '_Funny that I'm again the certain of the plan._'

"Wait – no, that's not what I meant!" Gray tried to reach for her, but Lucy moved quickly to the twins with a fierce warning flaming in her chocolate brown orbs. To hell with the sexual tension now, angry was completely taking over.

"Boys, I don't want to stay – " Lucy stopped. " – we should go – we got school tomorrow, deshou?"

"We want to stay with Daddy!" The twins shouted.

"Daddy has lots of work to do, and we need to go to school." Lucy bent down in front of them. "I am not repeating myself."

The twins looked crossly at their Mother. However, Grey simply took hold of his brother's hand and pulled him to stand next to his daddy. "We don't want to leave Mummy, Daddy is here! He can take care of us."

Lucy stood up. "You want to stay with him?" Flames increased in her eyes as if she was accusing Gray for the mess, which she was. "I'm sorry, but you two can't." Shaking her head, she calmly said. "I'm not allowing both of you to."

"Lucy, look – " Gray started, but the twins cut him off.

"Mummy, pretty please – " The twin's argued.

"Mou!" Lucy slowly walked up to Gray, completely ignoring him – but felt the unwanted electric desire pulse frantically – bent down and gently pulled the twins in front of her. '_I have to make them understand…._'

She was about to calmly tell them that they couldn't possibly stay with Gray. '_Because he is supposedly ill and a conniving bastard.'_ But, what she saw next nearly broke her heart into pieces.

Little tears were threatening to fall from those cute eyes, and big sad faces were avoiding her gaze. Lucy sighed softly, felt defeat settle in and placed a hand on their heads.

''Do you really want to stay here with – well, with your Daddy?' The whispered question was even heard by Gray, who held his breath.

Simultaneous tiny nods of 'yes' confirmed it.

"Mmm… I see." Lucy smiled sadly, mentally cursing Gray furiously. "I'm sorry…." She wiped a thumb across her boys' eyes, and kissed a cheek each. "You both can stay – " The twins bowed heads shot up to look at their mummy, astonished. " – under one condition."

"Which is?" Gray piped up, also crunching down to the twin's level, and hugged them both from the back, showing his possessive side. Lucy had to do a double take, and then she just stared. '_They look so alike…._'

"That the twins go to bed right now, and do not wake up until Mummy tells them to, nee?" Lucy tried for a neutral smile. The twins looked uncertain. "Come on, we have school tomorrow!"

"Hai, Okaa-sama." The twins nodded again, and silently walked together into their bedroom.

"I'll come in a minute." Lucy said in soft tones behind them.

But just as the boys entered their bedroom… "Wow! Yes, we did it Grayson!" Grey shouted.

"Mummy actually said yes! Yatta!" Grayson rejoiced as well, and laughed together with his big brother.

Lucy and Gray stared at the twin's bedroom in amusement. "Huh… like Father like sons…." Gray looked at Lucy, feeling very tired all of a sudden, but even after all that… he still desired her like hell.

Lucy knew that she had to completely ignore him, knew she had to stop this – this unwelcoming lustful desire before she gets hurt, badly – but first some stricter rules. "Fullbuster-san."

'_Back to square one, no, make that a minus infinity._' Gray cursed himself under his breath. "Lucy, please call me Gray."

"I completely refuse." Lucy said simply. "And that's Heartfilia to you, Fullbuster-san." She stressed their surnames. "Right, I'm setting down the rules to make things between our _arrangement very, __**very**__ clear_." She paused for effect. "_Crystal clear."_

All Gray did was gulped…. '_Aw, shit._'

And the new rules begun….

"First rule – surnames. Use them." Lucy then rethought a bit. "Only circumstances of first names being used are whenever we are with the twins."

Gray said nothing, but frowned deeply.

"Second rule – do not _ever_ touch me again." Lucy looked him straight in the eyes, and drove in her point. "Forget we ever did _anything_ intimate with each other." Soon after, a hurtful thought attacked Lucy. '_You don't know it… but you make me feel like that vicious whore now…._'

"Third rule, don't _ever _call me again." Gray's eyes guilty shifted, and he couldn't look at her, remembering his phone call to get her here in the first place! "I'll call you when necessary."

"Fourth rule. Sunday is the only day you have." She gritted that one out. "Don't _ever_ try to pull any other 'plans' just to get the twins or me near you – " She referred to his, no, and Erza's 'planned' sickness. " – again."

"Fifth rule. Don't get involved in my personal life _ever_ again." The warning was said softly, but there was a clear threat. "The twins are what concerns us both. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But – " Gray felt the protest burst out. '_I've got to tell her about the fucking dirtbag – manwhore Sting Eucliffe!_' " – can we please talk about this? I – I have to tell you something – " Lucy's body language expressed rejection, but nevertheless Gray continued. " – something very important, its about – "

" – about if you break these rules, or push your luck, Fullbuster-san… consider yourself going to court withme." Lucy sent him one final look with pure loathing, which made his protest to burn up and die. Turning her back on a shocked Gray, she then walked into the twin's bedroom, and closed the door firmly behind her.

The room went very quiet. Gray could feel his heartbeat, and hear it beat frantically. He stared at the twin's door, wishing Lucy would just come back out and talk to him… he knew that any 'touching' was out of the question, yet that didn't dampen his hungry…. He knew he was in the deep end now.

'_Fuck, what did I do?' _Gray breathed painfully. '_Can it get any worse?_' His eyes closed shut. He slowly slid down on his sofa…'_Lucy…. come back_' …and dropped his heavy, pounding head into his hands.

'_The plan… didn't work._'

~till next time~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Clarification: Gray really is sick:) But being "sick" was a plan. Remember when he called Lucy? Ya know, that Elf and Ever hentai scene! Ya, naw ya get it and then Lucy hanged up on him? and then he said "I need a cold shower...yada yada yada not only will that help cool down his neither region, but also to start on with that plan? XD Naw Ya all get it naw ha? ha? Your welcome^-^ LMAO" - Free Sneak Free (After GrayLu Fan News) -**_

_**A reminder why I ship GrayLu ^-^  
**_

_**Gray Fullbuster as seen by Lucy Heartfilia x)**_

Lucy is usually taken aback by Gray's stripping habit, but can also find it amusing at times. Along with the rest of Team Natsu, Gray often visits Lucy's apartment without her invitation, and this seems to irritate her but she **doesn't** appear to be genuinely **bothered** by the intrusion. Gray also finds Lucy to be strong which is shown when he tells her not to cry because she is better than that. He also once said that she was **"pretty pure hearted."**

Gray cares a lot for Lucy as seen when he vows that he will rather die than hand her over to Phantom Lord during the Phantom Lord arc.

**He is also concerned for her when she mentions that she thinks she is being followed at night by a stranger; so much that he follows her himself just to be sure that she will be safe.**

During the Oración Seis arc, when Gemini takes the form of Gray, they chirp out information that they gathered from him. Gemini's extraction of information from Gray are as follows; _**Newcomer to guild,** **Pretty damn cute, Possesses some skill (in japanese anime, he was saying "somewhat interested in her"),** **more naive than she appears, Stellar Spirit Mage.**_

_**UltearM: "This story is amazing! Screw you, juvia! I'm starting to like Graylu fanfiction..." The best Review I've read so far;)**_

_****__**Free Sneak Preview (After GrayLu Fan News)**_

_**-Cesia14 (Fairy Tail Wiki) -**_

_**Special Thanks To:) Fairy Tail Wiki  
**_

_**Novi Eucliffe: ≤^≤ Ya married to Sting Eucliffe? XD It's totally understandable if you just reviewed right naw ^-^ I dun mind  
**_

_**504: I love this story too, LMAO! OMG! You read CCS Fanfiction too!? Me too! x) I read Au Pair, Sensei, I Love You...naw I just sound stalker-ish XD  
**_

_**Mirajane S and Erza S: All Fail Erza-sama! The plan failed! XD LMAO. The twins ruined the mood, but that's okay! Them being cute makes me forget what they just ruined.  
**_

_**Sabreena: My heart got over-ly too excited reading Graylu Fanfics and boom I ended up in the hospital ;) No worries, Atashi Daijou-bo. Lol, I'm a junior (11th grade) and I totally understand about School givin' ya a LOT of shhh to do XD  
**_

_**UniPegSama: Kyaaa! You wonder what will happen next? ^-^ ~ Sneak Preview ~  
**_

_**darkanime10: Kyaaa! I love your profile pic! It's Yuuki Kuran with her Long hair! Kyaaaa! I luv yaaa! No homo* XD  
**_

_**MademoiselleRED: Oh hohoho! Gray was so closed to getting into Lucy's pants~ or skirt* XD whateva floats ya boat, LMAO  
**_

_**ReianaA: x) Gray just loves Lucy too much? His body misses her body. Your comment "It's like he's a dog in mating season" really made me laugh X)  
**_

_**phantomhive19: Nooooo! The twins ruined the mood! **_**TT-TT _My Gray and Lucy fantasy of getting it on~~ Uwahh_**_**  
**_

_**FairyTailFreak: Thanks for worryin' bout me FairyTailFreak-san ^o^ My stupid cousin didn't give out my full instructions! I wanted you to check out "The Italian's Stolen Bride" and find out if it's really suitable. Oh well x) As usual! You ALWAYS leave a reviewwww, OMG thank you! Thank you! Free Sneak Preview after Graylu Fan News :)  
**_

_**cybercorpsesnake: lol, I could feel soo much hatred from you about Gray. I totally understand though, cuz in ahem* ALL of the chapter it seems he just wanna get in to Lucy's pants and do the Tango. LMAO  
**_

_**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Mah bad Rin-chan, lol I was watchin' Skip Beat while doin' the replyin' I mistaken you from Renx) OMG. THEY. ALMOST. DID. IT.  
**_

_**amyskywalker: ≤3 ≤3 I luv ya too ;* No homo* XD  
**_

_**gralu4ever: GRALU 4EVA:) Poor Gray...  
**_

_**Guest 3/11/13: :) :) :) :)  
**_

_**im ur misconception: :) Great Job on ya Therapy! Gambatte! ^0^ I totaalllyyy agree! All HAIL KanamexYuuki.  
**_

_**RawrDino: ≤3 Please check out our daily Graylu Fan News and Sneak Preview of what's coming Next Next Next Chapter:)  
**_

_**Lillyviolet: Uwaaahh~ TY Lillyviolet-san! ^-^  
**_

_**MayuriSakura12: I agree Last chapter was Awesome naw This Chapter was a Fail **_**TT-TT**_** Poor Gray...Back to Square ONE  
**_

_**1fairytaillover: Lol Jellal and Era scene?x) What do u mean? ≤3  
**_

_**XxTitaniaxX: :) Arigatou~  
**_

_**Psyka: XD IKR! This is the last Chapter from MizEvilBlossoms though, from naw on the cliffhangers are from mine naw! Muhahahaha.  
**_

_**Char-nee: Oh. My. Flippin'. Shh XD I updated:)  
**_

_**a random fairy: Lol, Thanks for worryin' bout me^0^ Yep, I'm fine naw, but right naw I'm not having such a "happy period" I've been so pissed for no reasonx)  
**_

_**guest: ≤≤≤ First to leave the review!:) Gray real-ly is sick.  
**_

_****__**GeeTash: Omg gal! We have soo much in common! Did ya know that!? First: Kaname being hawt! Yes yes! I totally agree! Second: I recently also watched Skip Beat and mind you~ I also read the WHOLE manga! and I ship Ren with Kyoko-chan, but I also love Shou getting jealous~ I really love that song of his called "Prisoner" Third: Takumi Usui from Kaichou Wa Maid-sama? I read the WHOLE manga gurl and watched all the episodes and he is Flippin' Hawt! Lastly: Thank you for being a faithful GrayLu Fan ;) Yup yup! Sting Eucliffe is a man-whore~ in...this..story..ONLY XD  
**_

_**Graylu Fan News:)**__** To those who doesn't know where to follow our GrayLu Fan Page or you are just a NEW GrayLu Fan Shipper; You can check out our Fan Page to 1) Facebook•com GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) 2) graylu Tumblr www•tumblr•com/tagged/graylu ≤≤ (No Signed up Needed) 3) Milady666's devianART at milady666•deviantart•com/gallery/ ≤≤(No Signed Up Needed)**__**  
**_

_**Free Sneak Preview of what Graylu Fans need to Expect! More more Drama! COMING COMING SOON! **_

_**"I want you to marry me."**_

_**Marry him…**_

_**The shock of the proposal rolled through Lucy's sluggish mind, setting off alarm signals. She hadn't wanted to think of what she'd done with Gray. Much easier to just drift in a haze of feeling, blocking realities out until they had to be faced. But a proposal of marriage… it was so off the wall, Lucy struggled to get her head around what it meant. She started to shift, acutely aware of his heart drumming under her ear—a soothing sound just a few moments ago—a disturbing one now.**_

_**"No. Stay with me." The brusque command unsettled her further. He had no right to force her compliance to his will, not over anything so personal as this. She'd conceded his right to involve himself with the twins, but what happened between her and Gray was most certainly a matter of choice. Just because she'd had sex with him didn't mean he could do anything he liked with her.  
**_

_**"Don't make this a fight, Gray, I set down rules for a reason and this! What we just did -" she warned, trying to gather wits enough to understand what had motivated his proposal. **_

_**"Let me move Gray." **_

_**"Why do you want to Luce? Please don't -"**_

_**"I've just remembered who you are," she answered, not caring if it hurt him, instinctively using shock to give herself room for retreat to a less vulnerable position so she could think straight, not be influenced by the strong sexual connection he was pressing.**_

_**"Don't give me that!" He whipped her over onto her back and propped himself up, one arm on either side of her so that she was looking directly into his eyes—eyes blazing with a certainty that poured into passionate words.**_

_**"You knew who was kissing you…knew who brought you to this bed…knew who was—"**_

_**"Screwing me again?" Lucy fired at him, angered by the physical domination he was exerting when she had made a clear request to be released. His face tightened, his mouth compressing into a thin line.**_

_**"You wanted this, too, Luce, please stop denying what we have." Gray bit out, shaking his head over her accusation. **_

_**He was using it against her—the far too shortsighted surrender to what had probably always been a fantasy—her and Gray together, their love so strong it could ride through anything. It hadn't. And he'd moved on to other women while she had struggled on by herself. He'd still be moving on, but for Grey and Grayson.**_

_**"Was it good for you, Gray?" she asked, resenting all his infidelities. (****The action or state of being unfaithful to a spouse or other sexual partner.)**_

_**"Yes. I don't regret what happened Luce. And you wouldn't have responded as you did if it wasn't good for you," Gray retorted, determined on making her admit it.**_

**~Coming Soon~ (Next Chapter)**

**Memory Lane**

_**What happened in the past? What happened to Gray and Lucy's love so strong that one blasted picture ruined it all? Is there no future for them? Up next we shall take a trip down the Memory Lane, be careful, don't stray from the group...OTHERWISE...^0^**_

**~Find out Soon~  
**


	14. Memory Lane

Title** of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 6/19/13 (WEDNESDAY) 12:21 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms," at least some part of it hhahaa! I recently read this story "The Italian's Stolen Bride" by Emma Darcy suggested by one of the Graylu Fans here BelieverInMusic. I guess I'll be making changes and name of this story "Gray's Stolen Bride By the Other Man" XD I'm just jokin'  
**

**Chapter 14  
**

**Memory Lane  
**

**[Memory Lane is brought to you by "My Husband's Wedding" courtesy of Miss "witch-mistress-animaru"]**

As Lucy slept in a bed due to exhaustion, she never dreamt that this would happen…She and Gray were very much in love then, very much in love…

Unknown to the twins who are sleeping next to Lucy's room, however, Lucy was revisiting the past…walking down the memory lanes of yesterday…

**Flashback**

"_Please, Gra-Gray…I d-don't want you to be… disinherited." Lucy stammered out, amid hiccups and sniffs. "If you…h-have to m-marry Juvia… go…go…go ahead. I won't get in the way…" Gray let out a frustrated groan and put his arms around her._

"_Hush, Luce… Hush now…" He said softly as he cradled her head in his chest, kissing her hair softly._

"_Why can't we be together?"_

"_No, don't say that…Don't say that please…" He said, and then added grimly, "They won't force me to do something against my will…not if I could help it."_

_Silence, then…_

"_Why…Why don't we go and get married today? I've been thinking and planning about it all week…I've got us a license already…Just in secret, so it'll be solemn. So that they couldn't tear us apart…"_

"_You…you mean it?" Lucy asked in a hoarse whisper._

The wedding never happened. There was no wedding taking place. Three days prior to their planned wedding someone got - No...No... more than one person didn't want the wedding to happened.

**Flashback**

_Long story short; After I came back from the_ _doctor's check up, Gray called me upstairs to our room.  
_

"_Lucy! What the hell is this!?" As soon as Gray saw me he started throwing pictures at me. _"_What's the meaning of this Lucy! Answer me damn it."_

_My whole body couldn't move. I couldn't believe what those pictures showed. I know I'm friendly with Lyon. Surely he -  
_

"_No. Gray! Please that's not me. How could you think-!" I started explaining but he wouldn't listen. I started hitting him. I couldn't tell where I was hitting Gray. My tears blinded me. How could Gray ever believe I would ever cheat on him. As soon as I look at him in the eyes - I knew what those looks meant. He's accusing me of cheating on him. I tried - I really did tried to explain to him. It hurt me so much - Why wouldn't he listen? I loved him so much. Gray was so set that I cheated on him.  
_

"_Stop it!" Gray shouted, and I cowered a bit. It hurts. It really hurt me. I couldn't do anything. I'm tired of explaining myself. So what I did was walk away.  
_

"_How many men!?" He whispered ferociously. He knew I heard him. "Just how many men can satisfy you!" Gray shouted out loud. I didn't answered him. I just cried as I walked away from him. Away from his family. I didn't know how far I walked. Part of me died when Gray didn't believe me from the start.  
_

**_Five years later he found us. I'm not so sure if it's a good thing. I don't want history to repeat. Yes - It's best for history not to repeat itself._ **

**TT - TT**

It seems the "accident" that recently took place at Gray's condo was all but forgotten. As for Sting? Well, he was also left forgotten where Lucy left him at the restaurant. Couple of weeks had already passed.

**_So How?_**

Raw desire was blazing at her, furring his voice, stunning her into mesmerized passivity. Her hands were pressed against his chest but she didn't think to push away. Some magnetic force kept them glued there. She didn't think to move her head aside, either, though his was bending closer and closer, his intention unmistakable. She was conscious only of a thundering need to let it happen…to know, to feel, to match the memory.

**_How did we end up like this!_**

"I'll do my best not to let them down."

His mouth covered hers, instantly triggering an electric sensitivity. She hadn't been kissed since he had last kissed her and her mind filled with wonder that it could be so fascinating, so seductive, the soft sensuality of having her lips tasted, the exciting slick of his tongue opening them further, teasing and tantalising as it slid into her mouth to entice hers into play.

"Things change, Gray. Other people can interfere -"

"Not this time." The resolute gleam in his eyes suddenly burned into something else entirely. "And some things don't change." Lucy's heart kicked in alarm as he whipped his hands up to cup her face, his thumb slowly fanning the line of her lower lip, making it tingle. "Remember how it was, Lucy?"

The temptation to respond was irresistible. The desire to feel again what she'd once felt with him surged out of the sense of having been cheated of it, cut off as though she was dead, through no fault of her own.

But she wasn't dead. It was as if every cell in her body was springing into vibrant life, screaming out for what had been lost. She wanted it back—the all-consuming passion they'd shared. He owed it to her. He owed her so much… Five years of longing.

A torrent of feelings pumped through her, driving her out of passivity, long-buried needs rising, demanding at least some satisfaction. Her tongue sprang into an erotic tango with his. Her hands clawed their way up his chest, over his shoulders, fingers thrusting through those spiky raven hair of his, curling around his head, fiercely denying any end to the kiss which turned into a wild battleground for possession—invasion, assault, frenzied passion, no retreat, ragged pauses only to regather breath enough to engage again.

_**How on Fiore did we end up like this!**_

Gray no longer held her face. His hands clutched her bottom, fingers digging into the soft rounded flesh as he dragged her closer, lifting her into more intimate contact with him, and a mad exultation fizzed through her brain as she felt his arousal. She rubbed against it, wantonly provocative, deliberately stirring the desire he'd turned his back on, building the heat he had doused with ice, not believing it had only been for him.

No ice now.

Gray wrenched his mouth from hers, scooped her off her feet, and carried her out of the kitchen, down the central hallway, into her bedroom at the front of the house, his chest heaving but there was not one falter in the long, strong strides that were driven by the compulsion to get her to a bed. Lucy didn't protest, didn't struggle to assert herself in any way. It was wildly exhilarating to be swept off by Gray, knowing he wasn't thinking of anything but having her—the woman he'd cast out of his life. He wasn't about to walk away now. Oh, no! And Lucy's whole body tingled with a sense of power—a deep, primitive power that clamoured to be used, claiming this man as hers, so completely hers all the more _suitable_ women would never get a chance with him.

It was twilight outside, almost dark in the bedroom, though she could see Gray clearly enough, see the strained look on his face as he put her down and worked at speed to strip them both. No delicacy in the undressing. No stopping to touch, kiss or caress. Urgent need.

Lucy didn't try to help or hinder, didn't care about her own nakedness. She watched him, secretly engage in the desire that couldn't wait, that was raging out of Gray's control, his eyes hungrily feasting on her femininity as he moved onto the bed, knees intent on parting her legs, his own magnificent physique right in her face now, smooth shiny olive skin stretched over tight muscles, his whole body yearning for hers, craving the union he'd put behind him.

And for a moment she hated him for it, a fierce flash of hatred for the contempt he'd dealt out, making all she'd given of herself negligible, dirty…yet everything within her sighed a sweet welcome as he entered her, plunging deep, filling the emptiness she'd known for far too long. **( ≥ 0 ≤ )  
**

Gray paused there, sighing himself, and Lucy savagely hoped it signaled the feeling of having come home—home to where his heart was. Except she couldn't really believe it because he would never have left her if that was true. She closed her eyes and focused on feeling him inside her, no longer caring what it meant for him, wanting to recapture all the sensations she had forgotten, the rippling pleasures of the rhythm, the buildup of intense physical excitement. And Gray delivered. He always had delivered. Not usually as roughly as this. But that had its exciting edge, too, knowing control had been sabotaged by need, adding to the power of his wanting her.

Gray was breathing hard.

She was, too, her body instinctively accommodating the wild pounding, exulting in it, her legs wound around his taut buttocks urging him on, her back arched, her hands raking the bunched muscles of his shoulders, the tips of her breasts brushing his chest as he rocked back and forth in a frenzy of driven possession, the tension of it becoming more and more explosive.

The shattering started, the ecstatic meltdown she had only ever known with him, and even as she started floating with it, she felt the release of his climax, the jerking spurts of heat spilling from him, mingling with her own contentment, increasing the sweet pleasure of it, the sense of fulfillment that matched the memories.

Gray collapsed on top of her, his face buried in the stream of her hair across the pillow as she hugged him tightly to her, clutching the intimacy of the moment before it went away. For this little time, at least, he was hers, and she consciously shut out the realities of the worlds they occupied, feeling only their togetherness—a dream that had been lost—a dream that couldn't last.

~till next time~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Omg! They did it? They made love in the most Rated T language. After Five years had passed! I'm so sorry for my GrayLu fans who did not want "lemon," but this SCENE was really VITAL part of the story. As you read from the last part; Lucy tried to shut out the realities, at least for a moment she had Gray for herself." **_**TT - TT  
**

_**"I would like to thank my fellow GrayLu Fans! We might be small in numbers when it comes to our GrayLu ship, but we sure pack a PUNCH ha? Increasing numbers shows why NaLu, Gruvia, Anti-GrayLu , Lolu so threatened by us XD Just shows that they are afraid one of their fellow mates would fall in love with GrayLu. It doesn't take a wise man to see that GrayLu are a cute pair. I've read a couple of Mangas in my life and I've noticed that Dark Haired Guys always falls for Light/Blonde Haired Girls. Just sayin~"**_

_**-Cesia14**_

_****__**Special Thanks To:)**_

_**tiffy: Uwahh! A new Graylu Fan? Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for next chapter ;)  
**_

_**Devil idendity: Request for More Graylu scene! Coming Up! ^-^  
**_

_**Vanesabebe1: I'm glad you love Graylu FFT ≤3  
**_

_**NotJustSomeKid: Yes Yes! I'm more than happy to OPEN your EYES more. LøL no matter how Juvia tries to be cute. She'll never pass my Lucy's level compared to her looks.  
**_

_**Guest 5/26/13: XD GrayLu fandom can do that. They make your heart skips till you end up in a hospital hahahahah! 0.o ≤≤ That's what happened to me XD Gotta love the twins, but Oh come on! We want our GrayLu to end up in bed together for so long Only for 'em to Ruin the moment. Yes pleaze stay tuned for next chapter.  
**_

_**casey10rok: I love you for REVIEWING ≤3 hahaha  
**_

_**thesorceress1934: Last chapter Gray has suckish luck ONLY for him to have that Karma turned AROUND! W3w. 0.o One Graylu fan said not to finish this too fast and now you want this to finish? XD ^o^ I get what you mean. This story is already completed. It's just my editing that has problems. I try to fit two and two together. Thanks for patiently waiting ;3  
**_

_**HybridWolf191: I'll try to update ASAP ≤3  
**_

_**Lucyheartfilla: Sorry for the wait Lucy-san ;)  
**_

_**iMary7: I'm really liking you reviewing this story XD  
**_

_**lucylover: Another explanation would be held next chapter if this Flashback is not good enough.  
**_

_**Guest 4/13/13: ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3  
**_

_**sereneskydragonslayer: I want Gray sooooo badly!  
**_

_**1fairytaillover: OMGGGGGGGGG They had beeeppp* hahahahahah  
**_

_**Gentleheart: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
**_

_**AkumaHyuuga: OMG!OMGOMGOMG! Best REVIEW YET! Ya go ahead! ^o^ Please feel free to fuck Juvia XD I'm pretty sure GrayLu fans won't mind hahaha. Yes Gray and Lucy are the cutest ever.  
**_

_**Guest 3/22/13: I major major love the fact I have so many Guest review hahahahah. Yes, I'll try to update soon next time.  
**_

_**rockifi: Sis the word you're looking for is "captivating" XD I'm just a good editor, but Thank you though ;) I already imagined a lot of people banging their head for major "cockblock" last chapter, but yours is the first. Laughing, huh? XD W3w you're a French. I've always wanted to say "Pardon mah French" hahaha. I'll see what I can do Next Chapter. Hopefully not a lot of problems.  
**_

_**Sabreena: I love Sneak Peak. Sorry for ruining your holiday for not Updating ON that holiday day XD but hopefully You are in your summer vacation cuz I sure am.  
**_

_**Novi Eucliffe: I would totally marry Gray. His voice is just tooo hawt for me to take. I changed this Rated T to M from time to time since ≥.≥ there are some steamy scenes.  
**_

_**fairytaillover416: XD that's totally understandable  
**_

_**GeeTash: W3w Gray sure came far ha? I can't believe they fucking did it! Awesome-ness. Yes yes! I love all those animes. I specially love Gray's voice though!  
**_

_**anon1409: You leaving a review is EPIC ;)  
**_

_**MademoiselleRED: OMAHGOSH! How about this? Intense right! They made love in the most Rated T language XD  
**_

_**UniPegSama: They Just Did It. OMAHGOSH! I can't wait to Update Next Chapter. I'll get started on it right away!  
**_

_**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: XD WOOAH~ I hope this chapter soothe you Rin-chan! YES! YES! THEY FAWKING DID IT. ;) Don't get mad with the boys. They were just lookin' for their mommy~ AT LEAST I HOPE THEY FAWKING DID OR ELSE- if they knew! I'm going to strangle them in a Death hug XD  
**_

_**andulgence: The fluff? Lol I hope this Love scene was no longer Just a fluff ;3  
**_

_**ReianaA: Looks like our poor Gray just became Lucky Gray XD He just Got Laid. LMAO hahahahah  
**_

_**amyskywalker: hahahhahaa! I thought Last Chapter they were going to did it too. But I'm totally satisfied with this one. I don't care how on Fiore they ended up like that so long as They DID it! OMAHGOSH! MY GRAYLU-NESS IS oozing out! This is soo creepy. XD  
**_

_**Mirajane S and Erza S: Hahahah! I totally agree. I also think that Lucy should give Gray one more chance to prove himself. That is what I mean by proving not Just In Bed. .-. I've seen the latest Manga Chapters! The reason why I didn't update 1 week earlier! It's fawking Bullshet! I tell ya Bullshet! I don't give a flying F with what Hiroshima does now. I'm writing. I mean I'm editing my own Gray and Lucy ENDING XD hahahah Juvia should die!  
**_

_**XxTitaniaxX: hahhhhahaha! Omg! I can so totally imagine you, Titania-san laughing hysterically and falling off the ground. Those twins sure does have EPIC timing to ruin a moment. Even me the "editor," was expecting that the moment would have turn to a lemon hahahah!  
**_

_**Lillyviolet: I hope this chapter gave you Orgasm too Lillyviolet-san hahahaha! jkjk I hope I'll be seeing your work updating too! Shiguto! shiguto! Work work!  
**_

_**Rockin' angels: hahaha! I want Gray and Lucy to make a baby Layla for the twins to play with! Agree on you 110% that Lucy should move on with Gray and forget all about that manwhore Sting.  
**_

_**Psyka: hahahah! MizEvilBlossoms is evil for leaving the story for Sakura and Syaoran in Hiatus. heheh I'm not cruel. I have full intention to finish this ALL THE WAY THROUGH! ~ SPREAD THE GRAYLU LOVE~  
**_

_**FairyTailFreak: Omg! FairyTailFreak-san! I'm sooo sooo completely sorry that I haven't PM-ed you for weeks? or is it almost a month now? Anyways, I'm soooooo soooo sorry! Hehehe I hope this chapter would forgive me? ^o^ Nee~ Hahahah! I get like that too FairyTailFreak-san! When I see a new update of chapter and I can't read it cuz of teachers right in front of class teaching and I have 5 hours till school is over. That would totally make me lose my concentration! In my case I would be like all Cesia-ness: "Sensei! There's a new update of Gray and Lucy and I just have to read it! I mean RIGHT NOW! So, if you see me reading something off my phone would you just let it pass and not take my cellphone away ^o^? hahah  
**_

_**im ur misconception: I hope this chapter was powerful too and this one just didn't set into motion for the climax. The CLIMAX really happened! hahahha! if you know what I mean~ XD LMAO I'm glad you feel inspired.  
**_

_**1fairygirl: I hope you can't wait for the Upcoming Next Chapter too! ^o^  
**_

_**Woooo! keep those Review Comin' Baby! hahahah**_

**GrayLuFanNews: ****The last time I've updated GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) was hiring New Admins and the Likes were at 1374! I'm glad that after few weeks later, the next time I would be updating GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) has reached 1770 LIKES! I would also like to thank those GrayLu fans for increasing Our GrayLu videos to THOUSANDS! and HUNDREDS! Likes on YouTube. Keep up the Threats my fellow GrayLu fans! And as a Reward I won't keep you waitin?^o^ hahahah**

**~COMING SOON~**

**Lover's Quarrel**

**"I love you Lucy! Isn't that enough?" Marry me! Grey and Grayson would love to have a father at their side 24/7. _Love me like before!_**


	15. Lover's Quarrel

**Title of story:**** The Other Man  
**

**Update: 6/26/13 (WEDNESDAY) 10:55 AM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

**Gray Fullbuster threw his fiancé, Lucy Heartfilia out of his life when he thought she'd betrayed him with someone else! Six years later, and Gray learns that Lucy was innocent! His cousin and currently arranged fiancé, Juvia Lockser lied! But also he learns that Lucy was pregnant! However, Lucy wants nothing to do with Gray. He can't get her back, for she has a new man in her life now! What's Gray going to do now…? How is he going to get his Lucy back? And who is this damn Other Man?  
**

**+Pairings:**

**Gray x Lucy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "MizEvilBlossoms," at least some part of it hhahaa! I recently read this story "The Italian's Stolen Bride" by Emma Darcy suggested by one of the Graylu Fans here BelieverInMusic. I guess I'll be making changes and name of this story "Gray's Stolen Bride By the Other Man" XD I'm just jokin'  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Lover's Quarrel**

Lucy's beautiful hair, soft, silky, incredibly sensual…the feel of it, the feel of her, had started this, propelling him down a path he hadn't meant to take yet, and certainly not with the frenzied need that had driven his every action. He had to start thinking now, seize advantage of the knowledge that the need had been mutual.

She was clasping him tightly to her. Was it reaction to the physical upheaval of climaxing, or a desire to hold onto him? He had to move, take his weight off her before she became too conscious of it, too conscious of what she had allowed to happen, regretting it, rejecting him as he'd once rejected her.

Gray rolled onto his back, carrying her with him, keeping one of her legs trapped by his to retain an intimate entanglement, using his hands to travel up and down the curve of her spine, over the soft roundness of her bottom, wanting her to feel him loving her, everything about her.

The sex had been too crude, too fast. Gray had meant to woo her, win back her trust. Lucy's fear of him had been intolerable, a barrier he'd had to break, though he'd lost sight of that aim as her tension had collapsed into tears. Holding her in his arms again—impossible not to remember how it had once been with her, stirring the urge to make her remember, too.

Show her, kiss her…

Gray hadn't anticipated the fierce response.

Given Lucy's hostility after what happened at his condo—justified hostility—what was behind her burst of passion? He couldn't believe it was a raging desire for him. Though there was no doubting she had wanted the sexual connection, responding to it all the way. That certainly hadn't changed. But was it enough to build on? Enough to build a strong relationship? With Grey and Grayson... His sons.

It had to be because there was no going back to a more careful courtship. Besides, it would be better for Grey and Grayson to have both parents as a constant in his life. And it would prove his own commitment to fatherhood to Lucy, removing her fear of a _transient_ **(_Lasting only for a short time_)** and possibly damaging a brief involvement with his sons. So best that he speak now, before Lucy's mind got active against him again.

Lucy's head was resting over his heart. Gray wound a long tress of her hair around his hand to hold her there. He told himself she could not be more vulnerable to the idea than she was at this moment with both of them naked and intimately entwined, reinforcing what they could and did share.

It would come out badly, he knew, but dressing it up with feelings she might scorn could very well tip the scales in a very negative fashion. Lucy wouldn't trust emotions. Lucy wouldn't _ever_ trust anybody especially him, Erza and Jellal. Working from her reaction seemed the most viable option. He had to use reason and do it convincingly.

Trying to keep the enormous tension he felt out of his voice, Gray simply announced what he was aiming for.

"I want you to marry me."

_Marry him_…

_**Marry him...**_

_**Marry**_**_ him_...**

The shock of the proposal rolled through Lucy's sluggish mind, setting off alarm signals. She hadn't wanted to think of what she'd done with Gray. Much easier to just drift in a haze of feeling, blocking realities out until they had to be faced. But a proposal of marriage… it was so off the wall, Lucy struggled to get her head around what it meant.

_**What on Fiore have I done!?**_

Lucy started to shift, acutely aware of Gray's heart drumming under her ear—a soothing sound just a few moments ago—a disturbing one now.

"No. Stay with me."

The rough command unsettled Lucy further. He had no right to force her compliance to his will, not over anything so personal as this. She'd conceded his right to involve himself with Grey and Grayson, but what happened between her and Gray was most certainly a matter of choice. Just because she'd had sex with him didn't mean he could do anything he liked with her.

"Don't make this a fight, Gray," Lucy warned, trying to gather wits enough to understand what had motivated his proposal. "Let me move."

"Why do you want to?"

"I've just remembered who you are," Lucy answered, not caring if it hurt him, instinctively using shock to give herself room for retreat to a less vulnerable position so she could think straight, not be influenced by the strong sexual connection he was pressing.

"Don't give me that!" Gray whipped her over onto her back and propped himself up, one arm on either side of her so that she was looking directly into his eyes—eyes blazing with a certainty that poured into passionate words. "You knew who was kissing you…knew who brought you to this bed…knew who was—"

"Screwing me again? Look! Listen here! I have no idea how we ended up in that position. I hardly remember what happened!" Lucy fired at him, angered by the physical domination Gray was exerting when she had made a clear request to be released.

Gray's face tightened, his mouth compressing into a thin line. "You wanted this, too, Lucy," he bit out, shaking his head over her accusation. He was using it against her—the far too shortsighted surrender to what had probably always been a fantasy—her and Gray together, their love so strong it could ride through anything. It hadn't. **It hadn't. **And he'd moved on to other women while she had struggled on by herself. He'd still be moving on, but for Grey and Grayson.

_**Enough! I'm a new me now! I will no longer be that person they played with!**_

"Was it good for you, Gray?" Lucy asked, resenting all his actions.

"Yes. And you wouldn't have responded as you did if it wasn't good for you Lucy," Gray retorted, determined on making her admit it.

"So you think you can capitalize on it, move straight in and take over my life."

"Yes! I mean NO!"

"We're good together. We always were," Gray argued.

"A pity you didn't remember that when it counted."

"It counts now," he snapped back, ignoring the past, accentuating the present. "We have sons. Twins. We should be a family."

Grey and Grayson. Lucy was right about what Gray really wanted. "There's more to marriage than having children. I _**don't**_ want you as my husband."

"You came to bed with me."

She couldn't leave him with that weapon to use against her. "I wanted you to remember what you gave up, Gray," Lucy said mockingly.

His brows beetled down into a deep frown.

"How many women have there been since me?' she asked, hating him for moving on, leaving her behind, then thinking he could turn around and take her as his wife when it suited him.

"They're irrelevant." It was a fierce mutter, wanting her to forget them.

"When you shared a bed with them, did you remember me?"

"Yes, I did. Nothing was ever like what we had together." For a moment, his vehement reply rocked Lucy out of her bitter train of thought. There had only ever been Gray for her. No one else. If Gray felt the same way…But he couldn't. He'd put his brother's word ahead of hers, his family's view of her ahead of his own.

"I don't believe you!" she cried, and with all her strength, slammed her hands against his shoulders and thrust him far enough away for her to scramble off the bed, out of reach.

"It's true! Lucy!" he hurled after her.

"It's Heartfilia to you!"

"And be quiet! Grey and Grayson are in the next room," Lucy hissed at him as she grabbed her house-robe from the one chair in her bedroom, putting it on as fast as she could, determined on shutting out any resumption of intimacy with him.

"Our sons, Lucy," Gray swiftly reminded her, his voice lowered but still emphatic in delivery. "Don't you think it would be better for them to have a full-time father as well as mother?"

Lucy wrapped the robe around her and tied the belt savagely as she swung to face him again. "That's what you're after, isn't it? Grey and Grayson. Not me. Get the mother, get the boys."

"Wrong! I want ALL of you."

Gray was still stretched out on the bed, propped up on one arm, looking moody and magnificent, every part of him male perfection. No wonder she hadn't wanted any other man. And maybe never would. Which gave her pause for thought. She could have him. All she had to do was say yes to Gray's marriage proposal. The twins never did liked Sting. So...

But could she live with Gray—live with his family—and be happy? How could she trust any of them to really care about her, given how they'd treated her in the past?

She had to finish this—get him out of her bedroom, out of her house—not let him play on the desires he could so easily tap into. Treacherous feelings! The sense of intimacy still swirling in this darkened room drove Lucy over to the light-switch by the door. She flicked it on, telling herself she would see more clearly now, think more clearly.

But it didn't help. Gray's nakedness gathered even more power in the light, vividly reminding her of how every part of him had felt. And his claim of wanting her burned from his eyes, heating her skin all over again, making her toes curl, making her stomach contract, making her chest ache, her nipples tighten into tell-tale prominence.

Panicking over his effect on her, Lucy folded her arms across the wildly fluttering beat of her heart and rushed into defensive speech. "Don't think having sex with you means anything, Gray."

"You can't make me believe you'd have sex with any man, Lucy." Gray's mouth curled in bitter irony. "I believed it once and made the biggest mistake of my life. No one can sell it to me a second time."

"This is different," she hotly argued.

"How is it different?" he mocked.

Lucy frantically sought a convincing explanation. "Being pregnant hardly makes you desirable to other men. And having twin baby takes up all your time, not to mention nursing your father through chemotherapy, losing him and my brother Laxus-nii, then trying to establish a life while being a single parent. I haven't had sex since I was with you six years ago **(Pregnancy takes 9months)** and you caught me at a weak moment. That's all it was. That's all it ever was."

"Because it was _me_," Gray pointed out with arrogant certainty.

Lucy glared at him, unable to deny a truth which was only too self-evident, anyway.

He stretched out an inviting arm. "Come back to bed. Let me show you…Luce"

"No!" The physical pleasure she knew he would give could not be allowed to cloud her mind again. "I want you to get dressed and go, Gray."

"Let me answer your needs, Lucy," Gray promised temptingly.

"You can't answer all of them," she retorted. "And please do as I ask. This wasn't in our agreement. If you have any integrity at all…"

Gray moved, swinging his legs off the bed. Fear of him coming at her choked off any further speech and drove Lucy into instant recoil. She shrank back against the door jamb, hugging herself even more tightly.

Gray sat on the edge of the bed, absolutely still, frowning at Lucy. Every nerve in her body screeched with tension as she waited for his next action. The silence was icy with barely contained emotions and challenges she was too frightened to acknowledge, yet the strong sense of them pinned her to the wall, draining her of any further initiative.

"Integrity…" The word fell from his lips, heavy with guilt and regret. "I lost faith in yours so you have no belief in mine. I hurt you that night." He lifted deeply pained eyes, probing her soul with searing intensity.

"Did it ever occur to you that I cared too much about integrity, Lucy? That seeing you…in bed with my brother Lyon…was such a killing blow…"

"I was never in bed with your brother!"

"Goddammit!" He rose to his feet, towering up to his full height, pumping out waves of violent energy as he hurled out his truth. "It wasn't just the photos! You were charmed with Lyon's wit and you didn't stop him from flirting with you. Every time the three of us were together, Lyon would claim your attention and you gave it to him. Willingly!"

"He was nice to me, Gray. Your mother looked at me as though I was trash, treated me with icy politeness. Why wouldn't I warm to your brother?" Lucy flung back at him.

"Warm…" His hands lifted, fingers outstretched like upturned claws, left empty and frustrated because what he'd wanted to hold on to had been ripped away. "Where does warmth turn into heat? Lyon swore it was so…swore I was making a fool of myself for loving you…and there were the photos to prove it, to prove there was no integrity in your love for me…"

"It wasn't true," Lucy cried, deeply agitated by the pain pouring from him and the artful lies that had been woven around her behavior.

"He was my brother! We'd shared all our lives together! Why would he confess to such a divisive and destructive truth if it wasn't the truth?"

_A killing blow_…

Lucy could see it now, feel how it was for him.

"You were the light of my life and he tore it out of me and left me in darkness. A darkness so black I couldn't see you any more. Not the person you were." His hands dropped in a helpless fashion as the raw anguish on his face fell into a terrible bleakness. "All in the name of integrity…which he sacrificed…to please my mother."

Gray shook his head and slowly bent down to pick up his clothes as though there was nothing left to do and there was certainly no joy to be had from any more exposure. On any level.

A poignant sense of loss permeated the sudden silence and Lucy's heart felt as though it was being wrung by merciless hands. The hurt was too great—his hurt and hers—what had been done to both of them! Her mind was a chaos of confusion. Was it wrong of her to keep blaming Gray for turning traitor to their love when he had suffered the devastation of a double treachery? The woman he loved…the brother he loved… And Juvia was just part of the pieces. A collateral damage in the end. May both of their spirits rest to piece in HELL for the damage they've done to her.

"Don't be frightened of me, Lucy," Gray said softly, looking at her with an expression of sorrow appeal. He was putting on his shirt, doing up the buttons. "This time around…it's not about taking from you. It's about giving."

Lucy couldn't bring herself to speak. She wasn't so sure of her ground any more. All she could think of was how much she had loved this man and maybe she could love him again if…but weren't there too many ifs? And Grey and Grayson are in the middle of them. Her precious sons whom she had to protect against the Fullbuster family, the Fairy Tail Guild Company. She mustn't forget Grey and Grayson, just because Gray could still get to her, twisting her around, making her feel…

Watching him pull on his underpants and jeans, everything within her quivered, not from fear but from the freshly awakened sexual memory of how it had been with him…the intimacy they'd shared on the very bed she had to sleep in tonight. Alone…as she'd been alone all these years. She had Grey and Grayson but a children's love—her love for him—was different. Being a mother did not fulfill everything she wanted as a woman.

Gray tucked his shirt in, did up his zipper, shot her a look that mocked the security she'd wanted from him being clothed again. "It won't go away—the chemistry between us, Lucy. No matter what you're telling yourself, it will still be there next week, next month, next year, and all the years to follow. And if I were you, I would stay away from Eucliffe from now on. He's not a man you think he is."

The relentless beat of his prediction struck chords of truth that twanged through her entire body. Her mind could produce no answer to it. She simply stared back at him, silently demanding the distance she needed right now, telling herself not to concede anything more at this point.

Gray sat on the bed to put on his socks and Reeboks, doing it with commendable readiness, not dragging out his time with her. He stood up and she stiffened her backbone, determined on an air of self-containment as he walked over to the doorway, producing a dynamic energy that would not acknowledge defeat.

He paused beside her, his dark brilliant eyes engaging hers in an intense battle of wills. "I can't give you back the years that were taken from us but we can make a future together," Gray said quietly.

They had to…around Grey and Grayson. But she now knew Gray was intent on pushing for more, and even as she thought it, he laid it out to her again.

"I doubt any marriage is perfect, but I promise you this. I'll work damned hard at making it as good as I can for you. Think about it, Lucy. I'll be back next Sunday…as agreed."

He walked on into the hallway. Lucy heard the front door click open, then shut behind him.

Gone.

**_This is good right...?_**

**_It's best that he's gone right?_**

Air whooshed out of her lungs on a huge sigh of relief. She sagged against the wall, staring at the bed where she had wantonly surrendered her independence. Was it possible to claw it back? Did she want to? Did she have to?

She needed to know the answers before Gray came again.

Next Sunday.

As agreed.

Because he was Grey and Grayson's father.

~till next time~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Uwahhh ^o^ This chapter has soo much drama! I would give any guy who would tell me that! But I much prefer if Gray does it;) Kyaaaa! Gray is soooo romantic~ BTW I noticed I had some miss typos last chapter. Instead of Lyon, I put Natsu and I've already fixed it. So sorry about that.^^" **_

_**"OhMG! Next Chapter is tooooooo die for! Things are gonna get heated between Gray and Lucy! When I say "heated" I don't mean another "make love" scene. Hahaha;3 Although, I really liked the "after shocks" I got from GrayLu fans. The "heated" scene was totally unexpected after I left for a couple of months. Anyways ~ THERE WILL BE NO HINT OF WHAT NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT! MHUAWHAHAHAHAHA~"  
**_

_**-Cesia14**_

_****__****__**Special Thanks To:)**_

_**Alaudina13:) IKR! It doesn't take a wise man to see that GrayLu is a cute pair. Maybe, Hiroshima was being pointed with a gun by one of the Anti-GrayLu's and threaten to fukin kill him if he doesn't draw a nice scenario of Gruvia. Those assholes! If my hunch is correct, I'm going to fly myself to Japan and kill those bastards! hahahahahaha. I'm glad you liked Chapter 14, I know that the "heated" scene was unexpected~ but who said we didn't want any, right? Hahahah.  
**_

_**cL0v3r43VR: Relly? TT - TT You think the summary is a lil bit cheesy? Should I change it? ^0^ I'm glad you enjoyed reading "The Other Man," I know! I can't believe it myself! I can't believe this story just reached 400 reviews! Of course, I would like to thank the GrayLu fans for their support and Emma Darcy for writing this story and MizEvilBlossoms for the re-write of "The Other Man" from Chapter 1 through 13. I just like to take credit from editing hehe~ Fist fight? ≥.≥ hahahahahah, Maybe some other time~  
**_

_**Guest 6/23/13: The twins? Well, lets just say...They are at their CORNERS! After what they did at Gray's condo~ they are currently taking a break. Thanks to them they ruined a hawt steam. Hopefully, they will show at Next Chapter~ I don't think GrayLu fans would like me taking time Nora-chan since I already took a long break! hahaha Long time of no updating and I am way past my deadlines~ Some of my devoted GrayLu fans think I'm dead~ Hahhaah. Yes! FIGHTING! Totally agree~ Let's Spread the GrayLu Love ~  
**_

_**UniPegSama: Sting is still part of the story~ I'm currently hacking my brain to create a scenario of exposing Sting's whore-ness~ Hahahah! I can't wait to edit Next Chapter! OhMG! I'm excited as you are~  
**_

_**Guest 6/21/13: Last chapter was courtesy of "My Husband's Wedding." Well, Just part of it - the rest is thanks to Miss Emma Darcy and me for editing~ ^o^ Thank you for supporting this story and GrayLu~ May the GrayLu spirits be with ya! Hahahahah  
**_

_**Lucyheartfilla: ;) sure will  
**_

_**ReianaA: IKR! unexpected ( Hawt + make love scene) = GrayLu! hahahahah!  
**_

_**Vanesabebe1: I'm glad you love this story ;) More is coming Up!  
**_

_**RIN-CHAN 8D: Lmao! Rin-chan, I don't think Shet are Holy! hahahah! Yes, I know! Last Chapter had the "M" part! My mind is still blown away~ Hahahhaa! Yes! He PLUNGEDDDD into her! OhMG! Steamy~ I eat Anti-GrayLu for breakfast! Fuk 'em! Yes Fuk 'em All! hahaha  
**_

_**anon1409: OhMG! I'm so happy you still keep up with this story! It's been WHAT!? Three-months? Gurl! you better be kidding~ It can't be 3months! Hahahaha  
**_

_**andulgence:) Soooooo~ you expected that lemon ha? Someone was wishing quite hard~ W3w must be destiny~ Yep, I finally updated At Last~  
**_

_**amyskywalker: Ya~ Last Chapter was pretty short! What was I thinking! After my Long time break and the next time I would be updating it would be that freakin' short! Fuk me! Hahaha joke~ Buring? XD do you mean Burning amy-chan? Ya Last chapter was Mind Blown and the last chapter of last chapter hahaha was "cock block" hahahahah! ≤≤  
**_

_**leoslady4ever: This story is sooo intense! Soo much drama! What do I do!? I think you all GrayLu fans are gonna need another Editor! My mind is oozing with GrayLu-ness~ Time to call 911 XD  
**_

_**serendipitylong: Awwww~  
**_

_**Psyka: Yes! Please Spread the GrayLu Love~ More fans = More support. More support = More Gruvia haters. ^o^  
**_

_**Rockin' angels: Woahhh! Is baby Layla on the go? Hehehe~ Your questions will be answered in the future~ I've sworn secrecy~ And I can't reveal against FFT GrayxLucy policy to-keep-GrayLu-fans-in-the-dark! Hahahah! I'm glad Last chapter was worth waiting and I hope this chapter was good too~  
**_

_**pikaqueen: hahahaha! Need tissues Pika-chan? I'm glad you had yourself a mind blowing Orgasm from Last chapter! Hahahha  
**_

_**fairytaillover416: Hehe~ Looks like Grey and Grayson weren't there when Gray "proposed" to Lucy for them to get married~ Sorry to burst your bubbles fairytaillover-san XD I'm looking forward when Gray and Lucy meet again though ^o^ It's soooo Kawaii ≤3  
**_

_**NotJustSomeKid: The lemon from last chapter wasn't really that "lemony." It's kinda what you call a Rated T Lemon. Your idea sounds great but hehe I'm already having a tough time adding Jellal and Erza to the story since originally Jellal and Erza are not part of the story. The adding of those two character was courtesy of MizEvilBlossoms. She's pretty evil though, she didn't leave clues of how Lucy and Erza are gonna get back together.  
**_

_**casey10rok: Hahaha! Pfft! All I did was add a lil bit of a confused "Lucy thinking~" Then I arranged the sequence of the original story and add the flashbacks. I didn't do so good writing the flashbacks since the original story "The Italian's Stolen Bride," didn't include a Loooong flashbacks so I had to make one myself. Like the saying goes; "If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself."  
**_

_**sereneskydragonslayer: Hehe, do yoooouu really think Gray succeeded? I know! I also can't wait to reveal Sting's whore-ness while being in a relationship with Lucy. Bahh! I'm still thinking of a great scenario to exposed Sting. If you do have a plan sereneskydragonslayer-san please feel free to tell me~ Of course, your credit with the idea will be added.  
**_

_**VFullbusterxD: Lol! I'll try to update once a week or maybe two times a week. Bahh! But if I can't update please do forgive me since I have a lot of stuff to do. Places to go. People to meet. You know~ Yadayadayada! High School Life~ XD Hehehe! Looks like I burst another GrayLu fan's bubbles, Lucy Just Rejected Gray! What kind of gurl does that! OhMg gal! Gray is hawt and cold.  
**_

_**FairyTailFreak: Woooooo! What do you think FairyTailFreak-san? So far So good right? Lol, maybe it's a guy thing. Wanting to get in Lucy's pants~ Yaaah! They are so great together ^o^ Kawaii~  
**_

_**Special Thanks to Sneak Peak Reviewers**__**:)**_

_**GeeTash; xsasuhinax; FairyTailFreak; MademoiselleRED; FiorellaMaxine; 1fairytaillover; Psyka; Mirajane S and Erza S; Lillyviolet** _

_****__****__**GrayLuFanNews:) Whoever can name me the NAMES of the admins of **_GrAyLu FoReVa! (GrAy X LuCy) (GrAy AnD LuCy) gets a Special Sneak Preview of Chapter 17. This is a test of how well you know your fellow GrayLu admins. NAMES meaning more than one and I don't mean real Names XD just their stage names~ As GrayLu fans we gotta support our GrayLu admins since they're the ones giving us hope. Hope for a GrayLu to happen and in return we show them that we recognize them.

**********~COMING SOON~**

**?**

_**********Baby******__****__** Layla is coming?  
**_


End file.
